The Incredible Beast
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: 10th fic in the chain: One rainy evening, as the Titans are forced to stay indoors, BB decides to write a story, an alternation of what his life would be like as THE BEAST WITHIN:
1. Prolouge: Let's make a story

**PROLOUGE**

The Teen Titans were hanging out at the Jump-City shopping mall that day. Robin took Starfire shopping for some new things for Silkie, only, Starfire was going a little too far. "Oh, and we must get this… and Silke would adore this." the more she grabbed off the shelves, the harder it was for Robin to carry it all. "Uh, Star…" he said to his wife, "I'm not sure we can actually afford all this."

Starfire didn't seem to be paying attention as she was far too amused with all the pet toys. "Never before have I seen such whimsical items."

Robin sighed.

…

Cyborg was in the tool section getting some new items for the T-car, and T-ship 2. "Aw, yeah…! Gotta get me some of these." he said as he cuddled the hottest new models close to him. As he paid for his things, the cashier, who was another one of the many women he was currently dating, asked him. "We still on for the movie tomorrow night?"

Cyborg winked at her, and made the clicking-sound with his teeth. "Sure baby, you know it." he said. "Man I love bein' a ladies man."

…

Raven and Copy-Cat were in the book section, and they almost found themselves buying the exact same books. The smiled at each other and laughed very softly. Copy-Cat place his books back, and then agreed, "Perhaps it would be nice if we were to read the books together…?"

His lady-friend nodded, "It's a date."

Copy-Cat pecked her on the cheek softly.

…

Meanwhile, there was a long line up near one of the change-rooms. The department manager knocked on the door. "Excuse me, Miss, but other people need to use that change-room as well." The door opened wide, and Terra came out, holding a few outfits on their hangers. "Sorry. I'm on my way out." she said, but what nobody noticed was a small green kitten was resting on her chest, unseen by the outfits. Terra winked at her husband, and Beast-Boy, as the kitten, giggled cheekily.

When one of the other customers finally entered the room they were just in. The man noticed a pain of boxers, and a bra were left behind on the bench, and smelled pretty funny. This could only mean that Terra wasn't in the room alone and she was… she was- SHE WAS-? The man began to act like he was having a stroke. MAking click-clacking noises as he walked out of the room like a zombie.

…

When the Titans all met up for lunch, the others noticed Beast-Boy and Terra had those same-old cheeky looks in their eyes "You guys were making out in the change-rooms again weren't you?" Robin said with an interested look on his face. Beast-Boy and Terra blushed feeling a little embarrassed. "Yo' man, just let it go." Cyborg said. "You know how it's been for them… what Things Ch-" Starfire and Copy-Cat quickly covered his mouth. _"SHH…!"_ they both hissed at him, but it was too late! He spoke enough of the magic words to make Beast-Boy and Terra go numb again. They were reminded of the time Terra tried to lie about having amnesia, and_"Things Change… the girl you want me to be is just a memory." _The most horrible moments in their lives and for some reason thier minds would just never let them forget it and move on with their married-life.

"Oh…! Isn't that sad." hissed a voice the Titans knew all too well. They all looked across at the other table near theirs. It was Slade. ood for him to be in a shopping-mall, but nevertheless...

"What are you doing here?" Robin snapped angrily as he stood up with his fists clenched. Slade put down his newspaper. "What does it look like, Robin?" he asked rhetorically. "Beast-Boy and Terra, you two should know that you'll never be able to forget what happened." Terra and Beast-Boys' bodies were beginning to twitch and quiver in anger and sadness as more of those painful memories of _Things Change _flashed by their eyes.

"Dude… I'm warning you, don't do this…!" Beast-Boy sneered "Why shouldn't I?" Slade sniggered. "You know I'm right, and so are you. Things may change, but some things never change."

The other Titans were starting to really get cross, but then they realized that if Beast-Boy got any angrier…

"Beast-Boy…?" Raven called to him. "Beast-Boy, you must control your rage!" cried Copy-Cat, but it was no good! All those memories swelling up inside his head were already growing to be too much for him to bear again…

"_I'm not running from anyone. Go… home!"_

"_Not until you agree to talk to me!"_

…

"_Maybe you don't remember, but I do… You were my friend. You're a Teen Titan."_

"_You're wrong!"_

"_You don't belong here Terra."_

"_Stop CALLING me that!"_

"_It's who you are."_

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_Why can't things just go back to the way they were? You were so happy there."_

"_Things were never the way you remember. Now just leave me alone!"_

…

"AH-!" Beast-Boy's eyes snapped wide-open, and were glowing yellow. He grabbed his throbbing head in pain. "Aw man…!" cried Cyborg, "It's happenin' again…!"

"Beast-Boy…!" cried Terra. As she placed her hands on his arms trying to calm him down. "Ter…ra…!" her husband growled in a deep, heavy voice, "Get… away… from… me…!" The next thing everyone knew, Beast-Boy had become The Beast-Within. He roared loudly and frightened a lot of the mall shoppers. "Beast-Boy…!" cried Robin, but the Beast-Boy had already lunged at Slade, tackling him very hard. "UGH!"

The table was crushed completely, but Slade was seemly okay. "Oh my! Have I struck a nerve with you again…?" he mocked at the large monster, which only angered it all the more. Beast-Boy began to throw, and bash Slade around the food-court, and he also smashed up a few more tables, and the stair-rails. "CALL SECURTIY…!" cried one of the shoppers.

"No wait…!" cried Robin. "Leave this to us. TITANS… GO…! Hold Beast-Boy down, but try not to hurt him. I'll go after Slade."

Slade was already trying to make a hasty retreat, but the creature… because it was driven by rage, was still going about smashing things. Mall plants. Indoor lampposts. He even knocked over displays and racks. Suddenly, two star-bolts hit him from behind. "Forgive us friend…" Starfire said, "This is for your own good." The other five Titans rushed in and did whatever they could do. Copy-Cat leapt in and was able to copy the creature, and at least he had more control over his emotions. So he and Beast-Boy engaged in a sumo-fight which resulted in Beast-Boy being thrown safely out of the mall, but it wasn't enough to merely tame the creature for it was driven with rage making it stronger and more firce than ever. Copy-Cat was beaten silly, and forced to revert back to his normal shape. "Oh... my...!" he groaned.

Terra tried to contain the creature in an avalanche of boulders she made rise up from the road, but the creature broke free almost instantly. Cyborg tried to rush it, but Beast-Boy just picked him up, "Uh-oh…!" and threw him far, far down the street. Finally Beast-Boy gazed at Raven, who was just standing there concentrating hard, _"Azarath… Mentrione… ZINTHOS…!"_ Using her powers, she ensnared the Beast with lampposts, and shrouded him in an energy barrier. She held him content for as long as she could until his strength began to die out.

Awhile later…

Robin returned with the bad news, "Slade got away." he said, but he did see, and was glad that Beast-Boy was back to normal again, but he was feeling ashamed as well as sore. "Dude…!" he cried, "I did it again, didn't I?" he just lay where he was, on the ground, looking sadly up at the sky. The others helped him up, "Friend… you were not entirely responsible for your actions." Starfire said comfortingly.

"Yeah… Slade made you lose your temper again." added Raven. Robin assured Best-Boy that nobody was mad at him, not even the mall managers, who were more than understanding, and were warmly willing to overlook the small damages that were not severe. Terra pecked her husband's cheek. "Beast-Boy… you just can't control it too well." she said, but being careful not to remind him about "Things Change…" as that was the most unconquerable anger and shame Beast-Boy had to endure.

Beast-Boy felt a little better, and that's when Copy-Cat suggested, "Perhaps we should adjourn home to the tower? We have all just had very frightening experiences."

"I'm with that…" Cyborg said, "I could use a ham sandwich before my date tomorrow."

And with that… everyone headed for home.

…

The next day, the weather was terrible. The rain was pouring. The winds were howling, and the thunder crashed. There were no criminals to round up today, which meant, for The Titans, this was going to be a day spent indoors.

Robin decided to spend his time in the evidence-room doing his research. "Some day Slade… we'll get you once and for all." Starfire was happy playing around with Silkie in her room. Cyborg was tuning up the vehicles in the hangar-bay. Raven was in the lounge reading, and Copy-Cat was meditating; he was also using his psychic-foresight to read Raven's thoughts as she read her new books. So it was as if they were both reading, just like they promised the other day, but Beast-Boy- he was just moping in front of the TV as he played his video-games for the umpteenth time that day. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Ugh…!" he sighed softly.

"You are feeling rather bored are you not, Beast-Boy?" Copy-Cat asked as he came out of his meditation. Beast-Boy looked up over the sofa, "Dude… how could you tell?" Copy-Cat grinned, "Well, I am psychic you remember."

Beast-Boy shrugged, "There's nothing to do around here anymore." he replied. "I mean, I've played the same games over and over again that, for the first time, they're actually no fun." He also remembered that Terra was asleep in her room, and his wife was a very heavy sleeper when it rained this hard. "You could do something useful…" Raven said, "Like maybe help with a few chores around the place." Beast-Boy looked more bored than ever. "I'm trying to beat boredom, not make it worse." Then he decided to go at it on his own. Sadly, as he went into his room, he still hadn't a clue of what he could occupy himself with. As he lay on his bed listening to the storm, his eyes feel upon the photographs on the bulletin bored on his wall. Not just pictures of him and the Titans, or of him and Terra, or just Terra herself, but pictures of the doom Patrol. How he missed them, particularly Steve, and Rita, his foster parents who helped him get back to his feet since the days of his unbearable misery.

There were also some pictures of him and Terra at Murakami high; during the time Beast-Boy had transformed into a normal kid with an extremely high IQ, _but only in that forum. _Finally, there was the picture of him and Terra on their wedding day. Quite easily, the first, and foremost happiest day of his life, and a complete turn around from his miserable past life. He felt really lucky to have Terra, especially seeing as how she didn't mind that he could change into such a powerful, snarling monster whenever he grew so angry and stressed.

If it wasn't for her believing in him- if she had never come back with him after the long, and painful road of _Things Change, _he probably would not even be at the tower, but just out there somewhere pretending to be dead until he could find a path that would lead him to happiness.

Suddenly, Beast-Boy snapped upright on his bed, and realized how inspirational those thoughts just were. He never thought of ever trying it before. _Well... maybe he did when he was in school with Terra…_ but never in his true forum. There was a long stack of blank-papers on his desk, and an old fashioned type-writer with plenty of ink that used to belong to his deceased mother. He decided, "Why not…?"

He shoved all the mess off the desk, put paper in the typewriter, cracked his knuckles, and began to type up an ideal story of what his life would be if it were just him, and The Beast-Within. "_Hmm… needs a better name than _The Beast-Within_."_ he thought, and there was only one other idea he could think of… so he began to type down his story entitled…

"_**THE INCREDIBLE BEAST."**_

_**By: Garfield Mark Logan (Beast-Boy)**_

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Hi everyone, Mykan here._**

**_For those who don't understand why I'm doing this. Well... when you study The Beast Within, it really is much like The Incredible Hulk. so I decided it's time BB started behaving like The Hulk._**

**_It's not all that farfetched._**


	2. Gamma Radiation

**EPISODE ONE**

**Part One**

"_In every human being, there exists a great force of unbelievable strength, but also, oftimes, there dwells a mighty and raging fury"_

"_Today scientists, researchers and those who assist them are frequently searching for a way to unleash this great power."_

…

_Over Ten years ago, a family, by the name of Logan. Where out for a nice boat ride, a small house-boat. The proud mother and father gazed over at their five-year old son, Garfield. He really seemed to be happy and enjoying himself. __Suddenly, there was trouble! The Father wasn't watching where he was going, even though he was looking at his son only for a second, the boat hit some jagged rocks there were sticking out from the water. __KAPOW! There was a small explosion, and the boat was blasted into the air, soaring over the water and twisting and twirling like a top. In the midst of it all, little Garfield fell out and into the water. __Luckily he was wearing a life-jacket, and he had taken pee-wee swimming lessons. He was a rather smart kid for a five-year old, but what the little boy witnessed turned his little blood cold...!_

_The boat had crashed hard onto the nearby shore, and landed upside-down, and burst into flames. Garfield swam to shore, and could see both his parents lying unconscious inside the boat. __The flames were starting to spread, and something told him that if he didn't get his parents out of there soon he'd lose them! Unfortunately, the doors were jammed tight, and his just wasn't strong enough to try and smash open the windows with his bare hands, or his feet, but that didn't stop him from trying._

"_Mommy…! Daddy…!" he squealed as he pounded on the doors trying to open them. He even tried to tip the boat back upright… but that was silly… a five-year old boy couldn't possibly move a medium-sized houseboat that size. __Finally, the flames grew so big and sot hot, little Garfield couldn't stay near them much longer, and no sooner had he run clear… IT HAPPENED…!_

_The boat exploded in a huge ball of fire, and his poor parents didn't survive. The poor little guy was heart broken not to mention scarred for life._

…

_**Twelve years later**_…

A school bell rang at the Murakami High-School in Jump-City. Garfield Logan, now seventeen years-old, was a regular boy-genius. With short brown hair, green eyes, and a serious intention too do well in school and make his way through life. He was a grade-twelve student with a high IQ that was said to be near two-hundred.

All this was because of his foster mother, Dr. Rita Dayton. She was a physician, a scientist, and also a long term friend of Garfield's long deceased parents. She was his god-mother when Garfield was young,and when she heard of the Logans' death she wasted no time in taking him in. She was also a widow since her husband, Steve, passed away, and they never had any children. This was a shame for Rita, for she had always wanted to be a mother, and when she took Garfield into her care, she never felt happier.

Of course, not matter how much she loved him, Garfield wasn't her son, and they both kept that in mind. Rita still carried much love and care for Garfield, and would ofetn say to those who questioned her about her motherly life, "_Although Garfield isn't my real son... ever since Steve and the Logans died, that boy has meant more to me than anything else in the whole world."_

Rita raised Garfield as if he really were her son, and ever since, Garfield had always dreamed of doing something to repay his dear foster-mother. Were it not for he, probably would have wound up in an orphanage, or dead. Garfield decided to follow in her footsteps, and wanted to help her in her research someday. When he went to school, Garfield devoted his time to his studies, and getting good grades which was how he came to being the smart guy he was today.

In High-School he began to look over Rita's notes and confirm his own studies to them. Rita was so impressed and so were her co-workers and superiors that they couldn't see why not. Garfield was now Rita's assistant, and only at seventeen years of age, but with college smarts and potentials. Every day after school, Garfield would head to the labs where Rita worked with her co-workers. Rita couldn't have been more proud.

Garfield also had a very close girlfriend. Her name was Terra Markov, who was an average student below Garfield's level, and a somewhat unpopular girl. They first met when Garfield was in grade nine, and he stuck out for her when she got picked on, and what she flunked in he helped her study and taught her how to overcome her obstacles and stress. Before they realized what had happened, the two had fallen in love. They went on many dates, each one was more fun, or more romantic than the last, and their relationship only grew stronger, and stronger, and now, here they were four years later.

So much time spent together, and so deeply in love- who knew how much greater it could get? They would be graduating soon, and even though Garfield had to work with Rita at the labs he still was able to devote time to Terra, and even help her with her dream to become a geologist.

The two were at the lookout point that overlooked the whole city. "I can't believe this is actually happening." she said to him. "I never thought I'd graduate, but I will… and it's all thanks to you, Garfield." He smiled at her, "You should be thanking yourself, Terra." he said, "You did most of the work, I only helped you so much."

Terra still hugged him tight, "But you said I could do it… and you were right." She whispered into his ear. Garfield felt all warm inside, and hugged his love back. They both turned as the watched the sun go down together and began to wonder, "What would life be like if things were normal…?" he asked her. "I mean… look at the things we can do together with each other. The time we spend together…" he paused, "Terra… I think you and I should really take what we found and put it to good use."

Terra blushed slightly, the way he was talking made her feel shy. "Well… it would be nice to have more dates with my boyfriend." she said. Garfield turned, and then turned her to face him and he looked her deeply in the eyes. "Terra… that's not what I meant." he said deeply. "I love you… and I think, we should forget about dating and… consider something a little more permanent." Terra suddenly felt something cold sliding onto her finger. She looked down, and her mouth slowly dropped open as tears began to form in her eyes. It was a golden ring with a diamond on top, and then came the words, "Terra Markov… will you marry me?"

Terra said nothing for a moment, but then she responded, almost all at once, "Yes…! Yes I will…!" and she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. The most romantic one they had ever shared. When the separated they made a promise, "After we graduate, and once we're eighteen at least, and we can work things out… It'll be just you and me, together."

"Forever…" she added to his words.

…

Later that night, Garfield went home to his apartment where he had lived with Rita for the past twelve years. She wasn't home at the moment as the first thing he saw was a note on the counter in the kitchen.

"_Be home late. Veggies and Tofu in microwave. XXX: Mom. PS: Hope Terra said "Yes"_

Garfield smiled. Rita was such a thoughtful woman, and as usual, she couldn't help but want to call herself his mom, though he would always address her by name. Garfield was vegan. He strongly respected animals in all his years of researching them and how they made the world go round. How could he possibly eat meat? That would be disgraceful.

As Garfield ate his dinner, and did his homework and research to help Rita with her project; _to study the hidden strengths that all humans had… how they happened, where they came from and all that stuff… _His eyes fell upon one of the pictures in the living room. The picture of him and his parents that was taken the day before they died. A sudden feeling of sadness began to dwell within him again. It was the same sadness that had plagued ever since that horrible day. Not a day in his life went by that he didn't find himself thinking back to the accident; trying to move the huge boat by himself and save his parents. Though he was unable to save them he still felt that he could have, by why couldn't he have?

Sometimes when he went to sleep, the nightmares would just plague him, and torture him in the night, and no matter what he tired it just wouldn't let him go.

Just then, he felt a warm hand placed upon his shoulder. Garfield turned and saw his Foster mother looking at him with concerned eyes. "It wasn't your fault, honey." She said, "It was an accident." Garfield sighed softly, "It may not have been my fault, Rita…" he said to her, "But then why does it feel like it? And why does it hurt so much?" Rita hugged her foster son close, as he tried to hold in the sobs that tried to escape his throat. He really didn't think it was brave for a boy his age to cry. It broke Rita's heart to see him like this. So upset, and so emotionally tortured. It reminded her of how much she missed Steve, and how no matter how much it felt like it, Garfield was not really her son. Still, she vowed that she would always look out for him, and be there whenever he needed her most.

…

The next afternoon...

Garfield was excused to leave school early. He had an important engagement to perform at the labs with Rita that day, and the school did allow him the time off seeing as how he was more than thirty chapters ahead of practically everyone. sometimes they practically begged him not to come in and insit he just take his diploma and go.

Today, Rita was going to interview several of her patients who had been in accidents where they had suddenly gained super-strength to do near impossible tasks. Rita wanted Garfield there to get an opinion of what they were going to hear. "So, you feeling up to this?" she asked him as they walked towards the building. Garfield nodded, "Maybe we'll finally get the breakthrough we've been searching for." he said.

For years now, the lab had done countless numbers of tests, and tried to determine where this hidden-strength in the human body came from, Garfield was even involved in a few of the experiments. If they could just figure out where it all came from, then perhaps they could find a way to control it, or tap into it by will. So far, nothing had been determined.

Rita and Garfield went through the security checks before entering, _"Dr. Rita Dayton, clear."_

"_Garfield Logan; clear!"_

Garfield thought it was amazing. "We're all these upgrades really necessary…?" he asked. His foster mother giggled softly as she put on her white-coat, and gave Garfield his V.I.P name-tag. "Garfield, this lab's projects have become top-secret. We can't just have strangers barging in and getting their noses where they don't belong." She even showed him some of the new equipment they had received. It had all been upgraded. X-Ray chambers now could go from a-hundred-thousand, to one-million points of penetration, "And look at this…" A radio-activity chamber could now withstand rays and chemicals millions of times stronger than before.

Garfield noticed there were strips of white tape on the equipment control panels with the new numbers written on the last ones at the end. "All this and we can't even get them printed…?" he joked. Rita giggled, "Come on you nut. We have work to do."

They sat in a quiet room where two of her patients were already seated and ready to begin; a mother and her six year-old son, who seemed to have a large burn mark on his arm. After the introductions, they sat down and began the interview. Rita began chatting about her son's scars and burns. "They haven't seemed to heal so well, and they probably won't ever." Dr. Rita said. "But they don't hurt do they…?"

The Son answered, "They sting a little from time to time, but not so much that I can't bare the pain."

Garfield confirmed his study notes, "Well, that's possible. In times that scares from fatal injuries don't vanish the nervous-system tends to shut down in certain areas, and the cells fail to reconstruct."

The mother and son were amazed that Garfield knew that much for a guy his age. Then Rita asked "Tell us what happened…?"

The mother explained what happened that day a year ago… she and her son went _boating. _Garfield's eyes twitched, "Boating…?" he asked. The mother nodded in response...

It was a beautiful day, but then suddenly, there was an accident! They had hit some unseen rocks and the boat crashed hard, onto land, upside-down. The boy was thrown clear, but the mother was trapped inside. The son explained that the boat had burst into flames, and his mother was trapped inside. The flames were spreading and the boat would soon explode if he didn't get her out soon.

_Garfield began to realize how all so familiar that sounded…_

The son continued to explain that he pounded on the doors, trying un-jam them. He just had to get his mother out… then he tried to tip the boat over, but it just wouldn't budge. He wanted to give up, but he just couldn't leave his mother to die like that.

He was panicking… screaming… growling with determination and anger! Then… IT HAPPENED… the boat began to move. He was actually tipping the boat over. Soon it was right side up and he got the doors un-jammed and just got past the flames, which burned him slightly, and freed his mother just in time before it all exploded.

_Garfield began to have more flashbacks of the boating accident that killed his parents and how he wasn't able to save them._

_Rita could see the tension in his eyes was building up._

The mother kept going on saying, "My son actually _lifted up the boat. _He saved me!"

Garfield couldn't bear this anymore. He got up, and just walked out. "Garfield…?" Rita called. "Excuse me please…" she said to her patients. She walked outside and found him standing on the bridge that overlooked the parking-lot. "Garfield…? I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Garfield was so confused and frustrated, as he stood there ruffling his hair in frustraion. "Where did he find that strength, Rita?" he asked irritably, "Six year-old boys who weight no more than fifty pounds don't just _lift up _a half-ton boat. Where did that come from?" Rita tried to calm him down, "I don't know, but if he tapped into it then it must exist." but it only made Garfield feel more frustrated. "But how could he have found the strength when he was six, and _I couldn't _when I was five?" replied Garfield. "You heard the story, My God, that is exactly what happened to me- Except... that his mom is alive... and my folks are DEAD!" He grabbed his books and research papers and waved them before her face, "And in every other case that we've researched... it's be the same story over, and over, AND OVER AGAIN... BUT WHAT IS THE COMMON DENOMINATOR?" He slammed his books hard on the ground, and rubbed his hands across his face.

Rita knew that something like this was bound to happen, because she knew Garfield felt too close after what happened to his folks. "If you don't want to keep going, you don't have too…" she said. "It's your choice." Garfield Knew that he couldn't be expected to unlock the secrets of such a discovery if he couldn't keep his cool. Still, he decided to suck it up and go back with her to hear more. "You know, you and my mom... you always used to tell me _getting anrgy never solves anything."_

Rita smiled at him and helped him gather his books. "Rita, do you think we'll ever find where that strength comes from?" he asked. "I don't know..." Rita said, "But we'll figure it out somehow."

...

Over the next few days, Garfield was excused from school, and went to work at the labs. As he interviewed more people, Rita, as a physician, examined the patients to try and come up with a solution to where the strengths they experienced came from.

Garfield spoke to loads of people…

One woman was trapped in a collapsing building, and she got trapped by a huge steel-beam. "And I just felt so angry… that… I actually bent it in two. I bent that steel beam in two with my own hands."

One was a man who was trapped in a fire, and the emergency exit was jammed. "The door had to be about seven feet thick, and I kept on kicking at it before the fire could get at me. I kept on kicking and kicking, and I grew angrier, and more determined to get out of there… and all of a sudden… I felt this big burst of energy, and I kicked that door right off and I was out."

There was even a soldier from the Vietnam who reported that he once took seventeen bullets and survived, which to Garfield and Rita believed was physically impossible. Many others all had the same boating accident, or car crash story that was similar to Garfield's accident years back. The more he went over his research, and the more people he interviewed, the more frustrating it became.

"Rita, it just doesn't make sense!" he growled one morning while they were at home. "What made these people so strong?"

Rita agreed with him. She had given physicals, X-rays, and even compared her studies to the genes, or the nervous systems, but she couldn't come up with anything. "We'll just have to keep on researching." she simply said as she went over her research of celluar structures, which gave Garfield the idea, "Maybe we should look at the DNA itself, we have nothing left to study." Realizing this, Rita decided to rush back to the lab to do some tests, but Garfield had to go to school that day. He was ahead of everyone, but he still had tests to take, not to mention Terra needed some help to study.

…

When Garfield got to school that day who stopped him at the doors but two of Terra's old friends, Jackie, a girl with red hair, and freckles, and Jillian, a black girl with dark hair. "Hey, Brat-Boy. We need to talk." Jillian snapped. Garfield just walked past them, "Sorry girls I don't have time for this. I got a biology test first period and a History exam after that." The pesky girls followed him anyway. "Yo' we don't like you. In fact we hate you." Jackie sneered, "But for once we need your help. Our dads want to interview you and your mom for the paper."

Jackie and Jillian were two spoiled-rotten brats who cared more about their own selfish popularity than other people's feelings. Ever since day one they had given Garfield a rough time because they didn't like the fact that he was a genius, and made them look bad; _when the real reason was they, themselves, were slacker students. _They also didn't like him more when he became infatuated with Terra, and seemingly turned her against them, when Terra really saw them for what they really were… _a pair of morons. _Their fathers were both reporters for a newspaper. One that usually believed in UFO's and swamp things, murder, rape, horiscopes, and all the paranormal stuff that Garfield never considered to be real without proof. "Sorry girls. Not interested." The Girls wouldn't take no for an answer, "Look, just you and your mom give us a few minutes of your time, that's all." Jillian said.

Garfield stopped, and turned to face them. "Dr. Dayton is my foster mom, get it straight! All right?" he sneered, "And secondly, our research is very serious stuff, we can't, and do not wish to be bothered by sappy reporters like your dads." The Girls felt heart-struck, the way he insulted their fathers, but before they could argue, Terra came up from behind, "Why don't you two do us a favor and get lost!" she snapped at them. Then she and Garfield walked off hand in hand, and the girls caught a glimpse of Terra's engagement ring. "Did you see that?" Jackie asked. Jillian nodded, "Those two are getting hitched?" she almost yelled. This was really harshing on their cool but they weren't willing to give up yet. Their dads wanted a story that would make the paper famous, and get them more popularity. So all throughout the day they spied on Garfield and Terra.

Even in the library when Terra asked, "Garfield, are you okay…?" Garfield shook his head, "I don't know… I've just never been so incredibly aggravated in my life. If I don't get some answers to this problem soon I'm going to go absolutely nuts." Then he realized, "Oh man… listen to me, I must sound like a total psycho."

His Fiancée shook her head, "You're not acting like a psycho…" she said as she gazed into his eyes, You're acting like a scientist. You keep experimenting and searching for results… I don't think I could be more proud to be with a guy like you." Garfield smiled, and kissed her on the lips. "Thanks… I needed that."

…

Later, after school, Jackie and Jillian followed Garfield to the labs, and they brought their fathers. They all tried once more to gain some time, but once again Garfield refused to give them any. "You can't keep following me." he said. "Oh yes we can…" Jackie snapped. "No you can't!" Garfield practically yelled, and he pointed to a sign, "Authorized personal only! Now Good day!" and he walked into the building, but all four of the nosey people weren't beaten yet.

…

When Garfield met up wit Rita, she had some exciting news. "I was doing some research on people's DNA, and I found this..." She showed him a picture of the DNA belonging to the boy who saved his mother from the boat. "Now watch when I zoom in…" and she showed him a section of chromosomes that were affected by the human-emotions. "You were right, Garfield. There is something here." She then showed a few more records from other patients and they all had the same results. "Ah-huh!" Garfield smirked, "Rita... I think we found it."

But actually they hadn't...! Each and every case they reviewed, every last one of them showed the same thing, but nothing to indicate how they all tapped into the strength. What was even more complicating was Garfield had it too. He was examed, and it turned out he had the same thing that could've made him super strong when he was five, but it didn't make sense. "I never found the strength that these people did, but if I couldm then why ddn't I?"

Rita suggested, "Maybe there's something external operating..." but didn't have time to help him with that, she had three important meetings to deal with at the conference in town, and she had to leave at once. It was a good thing that the board trusted Garfield, and through the years of experiments, Garfield was familiar with the equipment in the labs. He had full permission to stay as long as he needed to figure what he wanted to know. "But don't you do anything too extreme without me." Rita said, "And I expect you home before nine. I don't want you up late again"

"Okay…" Garfield said acting like an angel. His foster mother pecked him on the cheek. "I should be finished by eight, so if you need me you can call me on my cell-phone." and she left.

For the rest of the evening, Garfield worked himself bone trying to figure out what the missing ingredient was to trigger the DNA to make all those people strong. "Hmm…" Then suddenly he wondered about Gamma-Rays. Gamma-Rays had a sort of power that could be used to power things and make them strong. Realzing this, he charted up a list of Radiation from sunspots to each individual person at the time they were strong. "Hmm! High Gamma each time, but what about me...?" Then finally he scanned his own DNA, and when he compared his example to all the others the level of gamma rays from his sample was "Low…?" The lowest of them all, the least bit of activity, then he started to gleam "...Low!" He believed he foudn the asnwer.

He needed to try a few experiments…

So he tried lifting a huge heavy tank by himself, but to no avail. He even rescanned his DNA when he got angry while trying to lift it up, but level of radiation still hadn't changed as much. He sat in Rita's office for an hour as it grew dark outside. Then suddenly he realized, the reason it wasn't working was because there were no sunspots, or solar radiation within the building to move up the levels in his body. Somehow, there had to be a way for him to increase the level of radiation in his body. Maybe it would unlock the secret of how to control the super-strength and summon it at will, but there was only one way that Garfield could actually test this theory.

It was well after eight at night, and he tried to call Rita up, "Come on, Rita. Come on! Pick it up!" but she never answered. He tired twice more, and still got no answer. He decided that he couldn't wait, and had to go at it alone. He walked down the corridors, and all the way to a room with a sign that said, _"Warning, Radiation Chambers."_

Garfield walked right in, and there it was. The Gamma-Injection-Machine; it was a large chair with many straps, and a sort-of laser gun poised at it. To test his theory, Garfield was planning to bombard his body with gamma rays hoping that it would increase the level of radiation in his body and make him stronger instantly.

He stepped into the control room before the chamber and began to set the controls. "Time to Event…? Two minutes should do it." Then he decided to turn the meter all the way up to end ad, "Three-hundred thousand units. That should be more than enough." but what he had forgotten was that the equipment, like all others according to Rita, had been upgraded, and there was a little slip of white tape on the dail, but no writing on it...! Whatever it was set for, it wasn't three-hundred-thousand, but Garfield was too excited to care or really notice. So he started the countdown, and then quickly dashed into the chamber. He strapped himself tightly into the chair and even strapped his head into a bracer. Using the control panel on the arms of the chair, he positioned the chair into a comfortable position, and poised the projector so that it would aim directly at his skull, and find its way to his DNA.

The countdown ended, and the projector began to flare the beams of radiation at him. For one whole minute Garfield lay there as the ray hit him, but what he couldn't notice was, in the control room, the levels were climbing far past the hundred-thousands, and the _"DANGER" _light was flashing.

Then suddenly… it was over. The mahicne had powered down. Garfield un-strapped himself and got up, but he didn't feel any different. His muscles weren't even any bigger. He tried to test what he thought was he new strength by lifting a huge heavy hallow crate, that normally required a fork-lifter, but he couldn't even budge it. "Ah, crash it all." he said in disappointment. _Little did he realize that it wasn't really a loss, and something strange was happening to his DNA at that very moment…!_

Then he checked the wall clock, and realized that it was nearly nine pm. "Shoot! I got to get home." He dashed out of the lab quickly, and even bumped his elbow on the way out. "Ow…!" but he locked up the lab and dashed for his car, but on the way home, a heavy storm began to pour down making it hard for him to see. "Terrific…!" he sneered, "What next…?"

POW…!

He got his answer as he felt his tire blow-out. "MAN…!" he shouted. Now he had to go outside… in the pouring rain, and try to fix it, because it was already half past nine, and he knew Rita wouldn't like this. Due to the pouring-rain, the thunder flashing, and everything else that had gone wrong that day and back at the lab, Garfield was starting to really get angry! He struggled and growled to pull out the spare tire, and his tool kick. In his haste, he ended up bashing himself in the mouth with the tire, dropped the tool kit onto his foot, and finding it hard to jack up the car with all that rain, and jamming his fingers. He was completely drenched, but still he kept going. "Come on…!" growled. Finally he could start taking off the tire bolts.

He had just gotten off one bolt and he scrapped his knuckled on the pavement. "OUCH…! GRR…!" he ignored his injury and kept right on going. He slipped agian, "AH...! OOH...! GRR...!" and this time his knuckles were bleeding. Finally, he slipped again, and his hands smacked down hard really hurting him. _"AAAHHH-GAAAA-AAAHH-!"_

_***SNAP***_

Then… something inside him began to spark, and he began to feel really strange. His body began to throb in sheer anger and pain, and his eyes began to glow brightly. He felt his body began to grow, and bulge, ripping right through his school uniform, and his skin began to get all furry. His hands and feet grew claws, and his face… his face had taken the shape a furious monster! A very angry looking beast that growled and ROARED loudly as the thunder struck. The monster kicked the jack away, causing the card to slam down hard. Still growling, the creature began to wham its huge fists right into it denting the metal, and breaking the windows. Finally, with his awesome muscles, the creature picked the car right up off the ground, up over its head, and tossed into the ravine below where it exploded.

Roaring and growling madly, the creature ran off into the dark and stormy night, leaving behind a few bits of broken glass, and tattered school clothes.

_**To Be Continued…!**_

**_Author's notes:_**

**_For those who don't know: When you see the *SNAP*... that means The Transfomation is starting. Sort of like, his eyes are glowing._**


	3. Wanted for Murder

_**(Beast-Boy's Voice)**_

"_**Here are some scenes from the last exciting episode of "The Incredible Beast"**_

_**...**_

_**Garfield Logan, and his foster mother, Dr. Rita Dayton, both studied into the hidden strengths that all humans have.**_

_**In an astonishing theory, Garfield discoers that it its actually high-levels of gamma radiation caused by sunspots on DNA that summon forth this strength.**_

_**To Test his theory, Garfield bombarded his body with Gamma-radiation, unaware that he used a far higher does than intended.**_

_**Upon trying to fix a flat tire in the rain, Garfield injuries himself, thus triggering a startling metamorphosis within his body…**_

…

**EPISODE TWO**

**Part Two**

The night had past, and by the lake in Jump City, a young-girl was fishing while her father was busy cutting firewood. Suddenly… a large shadow fell over the child. She slowly turned round, and gasped…! There, standing behind her was a huge monster that greatly resembled a werewolf. I t gazed down at her and only grumbled softly, as if it were confused… but the girl SCREAMED in horror.

The creature winced back at her scream, and before he knew it the girl was calling for her Daddy, as she scrambled into her canoe and tried to get as far away from the monster as she could. Her father peeked form around their cabin. "Honey…!" he cried, and he dropped his axe and grabbed a shotgun. "Hang on I'm coming…!" but then he realized that the gun wasn't even loaded. "Oh no…!" As he loaded the gun, the girl hastily made it far away from shore, but in her haste the boat tipped over and she plunged into the lake without a life-jacket. "Help me…!" she screamed, "Get me out…!"

The father was now panicking more than ever, but it was really the creature that seemed to be really concerned about the girl as she didn't seem to be swimming too well. He had to do something. Then he gazed back behind him at the huge tree, and using his super-strength, he grabbed it, and pulled it right out of the Earth. Grunting and growling madly, he held the tree out like a long pole. "No!" the angry father roared. "Leave my daughter alone, you!" but the creature didn't stop. The girl was still frightened however, but suddenly began to wonder if the monster was trying to help her. So she began to swim as hard as she could towards the tree, but her father was still clueless and assumed the monster to be nothing but trouble. "I'm warning you!" he shouted… and then POW…! He shot the Beast right in the arm. The Beast roared in pain as his blood leaked forth, but all it actually seemed to do was set The Beast off in a fiery-temper as it dropped the tree, and leapt far over to the girl's father. "No…! No Wait…!" he begged, but the monster had grabbed his gun and snapped in half with his bare hands alone…

"Daddy…!" called the girl as she watched the monster pick her father up-over his head, and throw him about thirty yards out over the water. "DADDY…!" The creature roared and growled mad, and began to dash off into the woods leaving the father to swim ashore and help his daughter. "Are you okay…? Did that thing hurt you?"

"That monster tried to save me Daddy." The girl answered, "Hey! Where did he go?"

…

The Creature, grunted in pain as he held the wound on his shoulder and walked deeper, and deeper into the forest until he came across a small pool of water. That's where he finally could gaze at his reflection. He just stood there gazing at what he looked like, all furry and bulky. As he felt his face with his hands, he began to feel really strange inside. His body then began to shrink down. The fur disappeared, and his face changed…

Garfield blinked twice, and swayed back and forth a bit. "Ooh… what… what happened?" he peeped softly. He just thought he had the weirdest dream, but then he noticed the nearly-healed wound on his shoulder. "Ah…!" and the fact that partially most of his clothes were all shredded,a nd when he gazed at his reflection agian, one look at his glowing eyes was enough to be freaked out. "Dude...!" he peeped. "What's happening to me?"

...

Later, that morning, Rita was at home worrying her head off. She was about ready to call the police about the disappearance of Garfield, when suddenly there was a pounding on the apartment door. Rita answered it, and her heart skipped form what she saw, "Garfield…!" HE was in a mess. She helped him inot the house, being careful to mind his sore arm. "Garfield... what happened to you?"

"I don't know..." Garfield answered shakily, "I think I was shot." Rita grabbed the first-aid kit quickly, and then picked up her phone, "We've got to get you to a hospital." Garfield begged her not to call the hospital. "Rita, no... I can't go to the hospital."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Garfield paused. "...It might be dangerous!" he warned her, "Please, let me just take a minute... and figure out what's happened to me." Rita agreed to let him think, but first decided to take care of the bullet wound on his arm. She was most confused at why anyone would want to shoot him, but as she cleanded and bandaged the wound, "Uh... Garfield...? When did you say you were shot?"

"Some time this morning I think." said Garfield, but to his shock, Rita stated that the wound appeared as if it had been healing for five days. It was already faded and not much red was showing. This only made things weirder for Garfield. "What happened to you?" Rita asked again.

Garfield thought back to as far as he could. "Last night after you left... I hit on it: The external force working in conjuction with the DNA to make all those people strong is a Gamma Ray. I matched up a chart of high levels of radiation coming from sunspots and compared them to each individual at the time of super-strength. In every case... the matched!"

Rita blinked once, "And when you and your folks had the accident...?"

"... Low Gamma." replied Garfield. He was now feeling very dehydrated so he got up to get a drink. Rita thought this was facinating, "But that still doesn't explain why you look like this." she said. "What else happened?"

Garfield turned to face her, "I went to radiology and I took a gamma-injection." Rita felt shocked, and Garfield hushed her, "I tried to call you, but it was well after eight, and you weren't answering. I grew anxious."

Rita sighed, "Over anxious, sure...!" she said sarcastically. "How much gamma did you take?"

"I went all the way up to Three-Hundred-Thousand units."

"What? Oh, Garfield...!"

"ONLY... for few seconds." Garfield sneered as he gulped down his ornage-juice. "And it didn't work... at least, not at first." He continued to explain that he was driving home, it started to rain, he had flat tire and was changing it, he hurt himself, "And then…" he paused, "...it was morning."

"What…?" Rita asked.

"I was standing in the woods... like this."

"What happened in between?" Rita asked.

Garfield tried his best to think and remember. "There was... someone..." he paused. "Some- Some_thing. _It was me... and it wasn't me." Rita urged Garfield to try and remember, but he couldn't think straight. He remembered feeling incredibly strong though, and just before he came too, "My eyes... they were yellow!" that was it. He felt normal now. His arm felt sore. He was really thirsty, and his head was spinning.

Rita wasn't sure what to think about this anymore, and niether was Garfield. "Come on. We're headed for the lab." she said, "At least we can try figure what happened to you there."

They made sure to stop by Murakami High so Garfield could give his excuse-slips to skip school, and gather up every last bit of research from his locker. Terra noticed her Fiancée seemed to be acting in a panic. "Garfield what's wrong?" she tried to ask. "Sorry, Terra… can't talk now." he quickly said before he rushed out the doors. Terra blinked twice, she had never seen him act in such a hurry before.

Jackie and Jillian however got the impression, "That geek-a-zoid is up to something." Jackie said. "Oh yeah…" Jillian said, "Whatever it is, we're gonna bag some info." So the girls actually decided to cut class, and began to follow Rita and Garfield in their own car. They made sure to stay out of sight, especially when they came near the lab. They just waited outside until they could find the chance to bump into Rita and Garfield.

…

Once at the labs, Rita gave Garfield the most thoruough examination he ever had, but there was nothing she could figure that could lead to what happened. She even gave Garfield the many standard procedures, and even got him into doing some exercises to help his blood flow so she could examine its rate on the monitors.

An hour later, Garfield had just about had it, and Rita finally came up with the something. "How many units of gamma did you say you injected into yourself…?" she asked. "Three-Hundred-Thousand." Garfield answered.

"How do you know it was three-hundred thousand?"

"Well... I turned the dial all the way to the last click, where the little piece of white tape was." Rita wasn't quite sure how to break it to him but, "Well don't you remember, its just like most of our equipment that's been modified for higher power."

Garfield began to feel worried, "Wait! Are you saying... the radiology unit was modified, to go beyond three-hundred-thousand? But the tape was blank. There was no marking on it." Rita explained that the unit was upgraded but the workers hadn't figured how how high they got it to go, and they had just done that today. "How high did they get...?" Garfield asked. Rita was silent for moment, and then answered, "Almost _two-millions units." _Garfield felt like fainting. "I... I took a dose... _that high?"_

Rita believed it to be true.

For the rest of the afternoon, Rita and Garfield went over everything as they sat by the car. Garfield still couldn't understand something. "What happened to me?" It just just didn't make sense.

Rita, suddenly, had an idea, "Get in the car." she told him. Garfield did as he was told, but he couldn't understand why. "Where are we going…?"

"Steve's old chemical-lab near the state-line." Rita answered. "We're going to recreate what happened that night on the accident, and we're going to do it alone." As they drove along, they were unaware that Jackie and Jillian had heard their every word and were already on their trails. "You're not going anywhere, Brat-Boy…!" Jackie muttered. "Ready or not… we're comin'" added Jillian.

…

Rita's husband, Steve, used to be a chemical-scientist, and he had a private laboratory in a lonely spot by the state line, far away from city-surroundings. When he died, he left his wife the deed in his will, and allowed her to use it for her own uses. It sure had been a while since she, or Garfield, had been to the lab, but it was just the place to carry out their experiments where no one could bother them.

The building was a simple little lab, two stories going down. So on the surface it looked like an ordinary-house, but the lower-level had all the high-tech equipment, and closets filled with dangerous chemicals from Steve's old collections and discoveries. There was also a large chamber, shaped like a pod. With an inner, and outer layer to protect things like that. Rita told Garfield to step inside. "We're going to recreate what happened to you last night." she said, "It might give us the answer to what happened."

Garfield decided to go along with it. "What have we got to lose?" So he hopped in, closed the reinforced doors and locked them tight. Rita turned on as much of the equipment as she could, and including the lights inside the chamber. "You okay in there Garfield?" she asked. "Everything's a-okay…" he said. "Now… just one thing. It was rainy that night. I doubt you can actually make it rain in here." However, his foster mother smirked, "Don't count me out yet." She said, "Just open the water pipes above your head, and let me do the rest." Before long it was as if it was actually raining inside the pod, and Garfield was getting wet. "Okay… but there was thunder and lightning too." Rita couldn't do much about that, so they both decided to carry on without it. "Now… think back." Rita said. "Act out every little bit on the night before."

Garfield did as he was told and pretended he was fixing the car tire. Only he wouldn't really injure his hand. But he was acting just as angry he was when he had, and that was the point where it would have begun to happen… but nothing happened. "Nothing!" he even tried pulling on the huge locked inner-hatch, hoping he could just pull it right off. "Still nothing… GARGH…!" he growled in frustration. "Rita shut the water off will you; it's getting cold in here." Rita shut the water off, and it turned out that their experiment didn't work. All that time she had monitor Garfield's brain-activity on the scanners. It hardly changed at all. "Garfield, I think we're going to need to try something a little more intense." she suggested. What she was about to suggest what was possibly something she'd never before ask him to do. "I want you to relax… and think of things that upset you." Garfield had never looked so confused in his life. "What…?" His foster mother explained that maybe acting upset and angry wasn't enough. "I think you actually have to _be_ upset for this to work." Garfield never thought of it that way before, and no matter how crazy it seemed, and as much as he really didn't want to do it… he could think of no other way to get his answers to what happened to him. He decided to go with it…

He lay down on the bed inside, and began to concentrate hard. Rita remained by the equipment, and got out her handy-dandy pocket-recorder. "Patient is still calm…" she spoke into it, "4:10: No indication of change yet on the graph."

In the midst of his thinking, Garfield fell into a deep sleep, which Rita supposed was an okay thing to happen, because maybe he would start to dream up things that bothered him.

About an hour had passed. "5:10: Patient still shows no sign of frustration." Rita said into her recorder. Then suddenly, "Wait… this is it." The levels on the graph were starting to rise indicating tension. She looked at her foster son from outside. He was fast asleep, but with a deep dark expression on his face, and he was twitching a little. He was dreaming very deeply- dreaming about the accident with the boat, and his parents twelve years ago. The more he dreamt, the higher the level of tension grew on the graphs. "Most interesting." Rita said to her recorder, "The tension is level is nearing the critical zones, but I'm going to continue testing Garfield for a just a while longer."

_Garfield's nightmare was growing worse…!_

_There he was; the helpless five year-old, unable to move the boat to get his parents out before they died. The flames were all around him, and growing bigger by the minute, and he was still struggling to get in the boat to save his parents._

…

"Mmm! MMM…!" Garfield's moaning was growing worse by the minute. Rita was getting ready to wake him up…

…

_Suddenly… IT HAPPENED!_

_The boat exploded, and claimed the lives of Garfield's parents._

…

"NO…!" Garfield snapped upright.

_***SNAP!***_

"Huh…?" Rita gazed at the graphs and realized they were going crazy. As she spoke into her pocket recorder, she heard the sound of something growling from inside the chamber, and what she saw almost made her drop it! There, in the chamber, right where Garfield was before was a large, furry werewolf like creature, and it looked awfully cross! It took just one look at her and roared loudly. Rita backed away, believing that the beast was locked up inside the chamber. "Garfield...!"

She could already tell what was gong on, and she reported into her recorder, "5:15: Garfield is no longer inside the chamber. He has transformed into some... extrodinary creature!"

The Beast jumped off of the bed, and began to smash all the pipes and power-boxes inside the chamber. Roaring and growling louder than a banshee. Rita made sure to report that creature was seemingly rage-driven, but suddenly she grew frightened as the creature began to pound, and smash at the inner-hatch, and that metal was supposedly unbreakable. According to the workmen who built-it, _"Only a pile-driver or two could break through this baby." _And yet the creature was breaking through it with its bare hands alone.

BOOM! The inner-hatch was smashed right off. Rita reported that "The creature… IT'S BREAKING LOOSE!"

...

Outside…

Jackie and Jillian had been hiding outside for a long time, and they could hear the sounds of the growling, and Rita's cries from where they were. "Yo'… sounds like something big is going on in there." Said Jackie.

"Totally…" Jillian answered. "Did she just say… _creature?"_

That's when the monster's roar was heard again. The girls whipped out their cameras. This was probably what they were looking for since last night's report… _in regards to that car accident in the ravine. _They would have knocked on the door, but they didn't have to. Being pranksters, they were good at picking locks, and let themselves inside. "Whoa… would you check out all this cool stuff…" Jackie said as she and Jillian looked around on the upper-floor.

There were all kinds of old equipment, and canisters of chemicals. Suddenly, Jillian found the entrance to the basement, which obviously had to be where the action was, "Pst… Yo' Jack… this way." Jackie hastily walked out from the closet, and accidentally knocked over a chemical container, unnoticed of the warning…_"Extremely dangerous! Handle with care"_ the canister began to fizz, and sizzle… and gas started to hiss out from it…but the girls were too busy, doing their thing with the locks on the basement door to really notice.

…

Down in the labs.

BOOM…!

BOOM…!

The creature had now successfully, after a long term of bashing about, broken out of the chamber completely through he walls of the hull. Broken glass, and scraps were everywhere… and Poor Rita was backing away from the snarling beast that was staring at her without even blinking its huge angry eyes. It growled and gnashed it teeth at her. Then it finally picked her up off the ground. "Oh! OH..!" and she dropped her recorder. The creature saw this and smashed it to bits with his huge foot.

"Garfield…!" cried Rita, "Garfield it's me. It's Rita. Your foster mother!" The creature continued to growl as he held her tight in his huge hands. "Garfield, please! I don't want to hurt you." she cried. Those words suddenly began to soften the creature's growls, and then, he saw something sticking out of the pocket of her lab coat. He gently grabbed it as he gently placed her down on the sofa. The Beast could see a picture of Garfield and Rita during his tenth birthday. "Garfield…" Rita said, "It's alright… I don't want to hurt you." She raised her hand and gently touched the creature's face. The creature looked confused as he gently placed his hand over hers, and suddenly… he felt his strength dying down again just like at the lake. In almost no time Garfield was back to normal again, but feeling really woozy. "Ohh… my head!" he groaned. "Huh…? Uh, Rita… how did I get out here?"

Rita told Garfield to sit down. "Don't you remember what happened…?" she said motioning to the mess in the lab, but Garfield didn't remember anything, except that he was dreaming about the tragedy that killed his parents, "Then everything went black. I don't remember a thing that happened…" Even though Rita's recorder was destroyed, she witnessed everything that happened. "Garfield… there's something you need to know…"

For ten minutes she explained what had happened, and Garfield was totally speechless. In fact, he was just sitting there with a face you'd have from listening to a Frankenstein story. Wide eyes, dropped jaw, and a complete loss for words. He was in shock due to the fact that he had transformed into this hulking creature with the strength of about at least fifty men. "What caused it? I was sleeping."

"You were dreaming." Rita said, "I saw you, you were tossing, turning, frowning." she even showed him the scannings of his nerves, and they were off the charts. "Was it the accident?"

Garfield thought hard, and realzied that was exaclty what it was. He and his folks were boating, and then there was the accident, and he tried to save them. When Rita asked what Garfield felt int he dream, "Ohh...! The same thing I've always felt- Outrage. Frustration of not being able to save them. Extreme...!" he stopped when he realized... "Anger...?" he realzied that was the answer. "...Anger!"

He remembered feeling angry and upset, "And last night I was angry too!" He left the labs and he was feeling so totally frustrated because of their failure with the research. "And then there was the storm, the flat tire, hurting myself... and just before I blacked out I remember I was Furious." Rita made sure to note all this, as it made so much sense. They knew that extreme emotions, such as anger and frustration, were present at the times when all the other people they interviewed got their super strengths. Rita compared Garfields condition to the scannigs she took, and confirmed that the creture was like an alter-ego of Garfield. It was like a childish, primative, sub-human.

"But... what made me physically transform?" Garfield wanted to know. Rita could only assume, "It might be a result of the high dossage of gamma radiation you injected into your DNA." As much as Garfield didn't believe it at first, but Rita made him believe when she explained that she actually saw it happen, and saw the results of it. "Now it must be your anger and outrage that sets it off."

Garfield looked really ashamed. "That means it's uncontrolable." he said sounding depseratly down. "If it can happen whenever I sleep, or when my anger mounts up even if I'm out cold...! When that... _thing... _is on the loose, I don't- I don't have any control over it. I don't even know what it does! I could've killed you!" That's when he began to feel that maybe he was shot because maybe he tried to kill someone last night. "Good God! Maybe_ I did_ kill someone..."

Rita had heard enough of this. "Listen to me!" she snapped. "Garfield Logan is not a killer."

"We're not talking about Garfield Logan."

"Yes, we are!" replied Rita. She epxlained that, obviously, when he transformed into the beast, it was as if he was under hypnosis, and everybody knew that, unless someone was a ponetial killer, one cannot be hypnotized and force to kill. "And that is just what this monster is. It's an outgrowth of you, it's your primative emmotions gone crazy. Now, it may be undiciplined... it may rip a pressure chamber to shreds, but it won't kill because Garfield Logan won't kill."

Garfield felt a little easier now, but now was only concerned about one thing now. "So, how can I control it?" he asked. "It isn't even safe to study. How do we stop it from ever happening again?" He really didn't want to be like this. He wanted to be a scientist just like Rita, and he wanted to study things, but not like this. "I want to grow to be Dr. Logan, not Dr. Jekyll!"

Rita knew that he was right. Despite this being that big breakthrough she and her fellow scientists were waiting for, a way to summon up super-strength by will; this was far too dangerous. At least they both knew the best thing was for him not to get angry, as that was what set it off. "I'll try running some tests on the gamma rays. Maybe we can find out how to reverse it." Rita said. "But I must tell you, I've never known how to reverse effects caused by gamma radiation before."

As Rita got down to her work and Garfield began to help clear up the mess. "What's that noise?" he asked. Rita heard it too. The sound of something scraping at the locks by the basement door. Garfield marched over and opened it up, and was surprised, not to mentioned near outraged, "Jackie! Jillian!" he sneered, "What are you two doing here?" added Rita. "This is private property."

The girls quickly tried to cover-up their true intentions, "We were passing by heard a big nose. Like a monster." Jackie said. Rita and Garfield realized that no one else could know about their discovery. "There was no monster in here." Garfield lied. "Yeah right… then what the heck happened down here?" Jillian asked observing the mess. "And what about that…?" she pointed a huge footprint in the broken glass on the floor. A huge footprint, which couldn't possibly had been made by any human-being. "Our dads discovered a foot-print just like that one, at the site of a car crash last night." She held up a copy of the paper, and it was indeed a picture of Garfield's smashed up car, and a foot-print identical to the one on the floor. Garfield quickly lied and said, "That wasn't my car…!"

"And that print, Ladies… was made by a spill. We had an accident down here." added Rita. "Now the both of you, please leave here, or I'll call the police." The girls tried to protest, but Garfield suddenly grabbed them both by the neckties and dragged them out of the building all together… _unaware that the closet was hissing with an explosive chemical from the canister Jackie had knocked over…!_

…

It was dark outside, and Garfield had dragged the girls many yards from the building. "Yo' brat boy… hands off!" Jillian sneered as she and Jackie wretched out of his grip. "Hey! You're in big trouble kid! When we tell our dads about this-"

"SHUT UP…!" Garfield yelled at them both, and then he quickly realized he had to keep calm. "Girls… I beg of you." he said calmly. "Don't make me angry. You really wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

He gave them one last chance, "Leave here, and don't let me catch you bothering us again. We're NOT interested!"

…

While he was still outside talking to the girls, Rita was still tending to her research, when suddenly she smelled something funny. "What's that…?" She walked upstairs where the smell was stronger, and notice smoke coming from the closet. She opened the door, and caught site of the canister, "AAH…!"

_**KAPOW…! **__**KABOOM…! **__**KABLAM…!**_

The powerful chemicals exploded, causing a huge chain reaction of more chemical explosions that began to blow the house to shreds. Garfield and the girls saw it happen from out far. "RITA…!" Garfield shouted. "OH, MAN…RITA!" and he began to dash towards the flaming house, while the girls cowardly backed away.

"Rita…!" Garfield kept calling. "Rita! Answer me!" He dashed around to the other side of the house where he could get a better look inside. There was poor Rita, lying injured and unconscious under a big pile of rubble. Surrounded by large flames. "Rita…!" he shouted at her, "Rita… can you hear me?" It was no good… he had to hurry up and get to her or she would die, just like his parents died… he wasn't going to let this happen. Not again! The door, however, was surrounded by flames, and he wouldn't be able to get through, and the other door was locked too. "Come on…!" he grunted as he opened the door. The flames were already very serious, but if they had gotten to all those chemicals in the basement, the whole place would go sky-high!

"Rita…!" Garfield cried. "I'll… Save… You…! AAH…!"

_***SNAP!***_

His eyes had that glow again, and his body was quivering with anger, and outrage. His clothes and his shoes began to rip-up once more as he changed into the huge beast once more! Realizing that he could trust the woman trapped inside, and that he just had to save her. He didn't bother to use the door. He growled fiercely and rammed himself right through the wall, just like a demolition-crane. He quickly scrapped off the rubble that was trapping Rita, and scooped her up in his arms. She was in really bad shape, and had terrible burns all over her body.

Jackie and Jillian had still not left the scene, and were busy taking pictures of the fire, for their father's and their paper. They also used their cell-phones to call the fire-fighters. "Yo'… Jackie, look!" cried Jillian. The front wall of the lab crumpled down as a huge werewolf-like creature smashed right through it. "Whoa…!" Jackie cried as she kept snapping photo after photo. "Hey! Look… that thing's got Dr. Dayton!" The Creature could see the two girls from that far, and roared at them! The girls flipped out and hid themselves behind the bushes, this let the creature escape with Rita in his arms, through the woods and out of sight… just as the fire-team and the authorities arrived.

In the woods…

The Creature set Rita down on the soft grass, but his efforts to save her were in vain. Her injuries were far too severe. She knew she would be gone any minute, but she looked up at the beast. "G-Gar…field…" she cried as a tear ran down her face. "I'm so… sorry. This is… happening to you… again!" The Creature held her hand, and had a queer look on his face as if he were going to cry too.

"But… I-I want you to know… even though… you're not my son… always… re- re-mem-ber… your mother… she loves you. With all… her… heart! Ohh…!"

Her hand slipped out of his. Her eyes closed, and she stopped moving. The creature looked heartbroken. As it gazed up at the dark night sky and ROARED…! Before long, the creature disappeared into the night, and left Rita's dead body for the authorities to find.

…

A few days later…

All the students and staff of Murakami High, all the scientists from the lab. They were all dressed in black, and gathered at the cemetery… for a double funeral.

Two stones stood side-by-side…

"_**Rita Farr Dayton"**_

"_**Garfield Mark Logan"**_

There was even a casket in front of Rita's grave with flowers placed all around it. Terra even offered a bouquet of Roses to Garfield's stone, which broke her heart for the millionth time since she had learned that he was supposedly killed! It hurt so incredibly much, that she could barley even speak. "Gar... field…" she sobbed ever so softly. "I- I'll never love another guy."

She gazed down at her engagement-ring, which she vowed from that day forth never to remove! _"You and me… together!"_

Terra dabbed her eyes with her black hanky, "Forever…"

As the funeral crowds began to break-up and leave, Terra remained where she was, kneeling over Garfield's stone. She just couldn't believe that he was dead… "He can't be gone. I love him!"

"Sorry, girl…" Jackie said. "At least we got a fix on who did this."

Jillian showed her their father's latest paper. The headlines read, _"Beast Kills Two"_

"Our dads gave a description to all the law-enforcement agencies. They got a warrant for murder on that creep."

Terra couldn't believe those two as she snapped upright. "How can you two go on about all this sudden burst of fame when two people lost their lives!" she sneered. Jackie and Jillian were silent, "That's what I thought!" Terra snapped, and she ran away sobbing. "Man… she really needs to get another guy." Jillian said. Jackie agreed, and then they were the last people to leave the site. That's when Garfield, who was hiding behind a tree all this time, poked his head round. He had heard everything, of how the creature was wanted for murder, and he couldn't prove that he or the creature didn't commit it.

He crossed over towards his own grave and looked down upon it in shame. He wasn't dead, but he couldn't let anyone know that. He was wanted for murder, and he was still stuck with his major problem. He then gazed down at Rita's grave, and a tear ran down his cheek. "I'm so sorry Rita." he said. "I will find a cure. Even if I have to go all over the world!" He then lay a small flower at the top of the casket. "I love you… Mom! It's just a shame you never said that to me."

_**(Sad Walking away music)**_

Garfield then turned, and picked up his backpack, and began to walk down the road, and out of Jump-City. He was now a lonely man, forced to go into hiding. Endlessly wandering the world in a desperate search to find a cure for himself, and while he would be at this, he would have to keep in mind to watch out for anyone who would have known him… and stay away from the authorities.

"_**RE-CAP"**_

_Garfield Logan._

_Boy-Genius; Scientific assistant. Searching for a way to tap into the hidden strengths that all humans have. Then an accidental overdose of gamma radiation interacts with his unique body chemistry._

_And now when Garfield Logan grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs. _

_**(Garfield Changes, and breaks things)**_

_The creature is driven by rage and pursued by the daughters of investigative reporters. _

_**Garfield:**__ "Girls… don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry._

_**(The lab explodes)**_

_An accidental explosion took the life of a fellow scientist and supposedly Garfield Logan as well. The reporters' daughters think the creature was responsible. _

_**Jillian:**__ "They gave a description to all the law enforcement agencies; They got a warrant for murder out on him."_

_**(The Beats Roars)**_

_**(Garfield visits the gravestone)**_

_A murder which Garfield Logan can never prove he or the creature didn't commit. So he must let the world go on thinking that he, too, is really dead, until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him._

"_**THE INCREDIBLE BEAST"**_

**_Authour's notes:_**

**_One by one, I'm going to post different adventures involving some of the Titans... but as normal people, not aliens or monsters and things liek that with powers._**

_**But the updates will be pretty slow, so try not to get over excitied.**_


	4. Princess Deathwish

**_Authour's notes:_**

**_I know Starfire's parents have different names, but since she's being portrayed as a normal human, I have to give them Earth names. Sorry._**

**EPISODE THREE**

It had been a few weeks since Garfield had left Jump-City...

He was usually found walking down the roads all by alone and waiting for a passing car to go by. That's when he would hitchhike for a quick ride for a few miles. He was on his way to, town called, _Tamerania, _where he had learned that their hospital had expert programs on gamma-injections. He thought he could use it to cure himself of the beast within him.

The only problem was, he was a little hungry, and hadn't much money left. Paying taxi-cabs, and motels for only one night was starting to take its toll on him. Luckily he was passing near an orchard filled with ripe, juicy, apples. So he decided to help himself to a few, hoping an dbelieving the owners wouldn't mind.

While he sat there on that sunny afternoon eating the apples he suddenly heard the sounds of someone groaning nearby. He looked all around, and round, but he couldn't fin anyone, as he got up, he realized that the rock he was sitting on wasn't a rock at all, but in fact a monument stone. "Oh…" and inscribed on the plaque were two names.

_**Lord Finis Garfield Anders.**_

_**Lady Darla Kori Anders **_

Judging from the years imprinted below the names, obviously they had passed away not too long ago, and judging from their titles, _Lord and Lady, _they were rich, or prestigious.

Just then, he heard that graining sound again. It was really close this time. Garfield looked up ahead and saw who was making that noise. It was a pretty young girl, with long red hair, and she we wearing a beautiful, sparkling gown, and had long whit gloves on her arms… _but she was walking on crutches_, and she seemed to be having a little trouble trying to turn the corner. "Oh…!" finally she slipped and fell to the ground. Garfield had to get over there and help her up. "Are you okay…?" he asked. The girl nodded, "Yes… I'll be alright." she said weakly. "I just feel so dizzy…!"

Garfield helped her over to the stone where he was sting as it seemed to be a more suitable place for her to rest. It soon turned out that it was exactly where she was trying to get to anyways. "They were my parents…" she said as she motioned at the names on the plaque. "They died about a year ago, and I visit their grave every day or, whenever I can"

"Really…?" Garfield said. "My parents are dead too… but they died when I five."

The girl thought that was just horrible, and then Garfield noticed of the names of the girl's father "That's my name…" The girl looked down, and assumed he meant the first name. "Finns…?"

He shook his head, "Garfield…"

The girls smiled, "My name's Starr…" she said, "Princess Starr to be exact. This is my family's apple-field."

Garfield kissed her hand playfully, "I can't believe it, I'm meeting a princess." he smirked. "Oh... uh... I hope you don't mind, I helped myself to a few apples, I was just really hungry."

"Oh, no, no, it's all right…" replied Starr. "This orchard is part of our family business, it's for everyone." She also noted that he looked very tired as well as hungry, "Have you been on the road…?"

"Yeah. A few weeks, actually." Garfield said. "I'm heading for the city of Tamerania; I need to visit their hospital." This worried Starr, "Are you sick, like me…?" Garfield didn't answer, as he was started, "Is something wrong with you…? Is that why you can't walk well…?" Starr nodded, but she refused to let Garfield just go like that when it was clear that he needed a good night's rest, and some deccent food. So she invited him to come to her family's estate on the other side of the orchard. "Oh I don't want to impose." Garfield said, but Starr wouldn't hear of it. Garfield was beginning to like this young-lady. She was so kind, and gentle… Yet as she tried to get up, she suddenly dropped her crutches, and collapsed. "Starr…!" Garfield cried. "Starr, what's the matter…?" Starr moaned and ground in pain, "Mmm- My head hurts…! I'm so dizzy!" Garfield couldn't let her suffer like this. So he scooped her up, in his arms, leaving her crutches behind, and remembering what she said, he carried her across to the other side of the orchard.

Soon he saw a huge mansion that had to be about a-third the size of a football stadium. It had a lovely garden, lushing green fields. Another young Princess, who looked just like Starr, but had black hair, and darker eyes. "Oh, where is she…?" she grumbled at the butler. "Where has my sister gotten to now, Giles?"

Their butler, who was a huge man, with bulging arms and a long red beard, shook his head, "I assure you, Princess, Fire, Princess Starr, your sister will return."

"She had better…" growled Fire. "If anything would happen to her, in the condition she's in, I would never forgive myself." _She was secretly just putting on one of those tearful routines, as she really hoped her sister had died while visiting their parents' grave. _Just then… one of the nurses came into the garden. "Princess Starr is in pain…" she cried, "A young man has just brought her into the foyer." Fire and Giles dashed into the foyer at once, "Quickly… bring her to her room." Giles instructed. Garfield did as he was told.

Once in Starr's room, she was laid on the bed. "She collapsed in the orchard." he said. "She needs help." Luckily the family physician had already arrived, "Fear not. I know just what she needs." The man said. "Dr. Vanlow...!" cried Fire. "You're just in time, she's getting worse." The doc tipped his spectacles, and reached into his bag and pulled out a needle and a bottle of_ blue-liquid_. "It's about time for her medication anyways. A little extra _streptomycin_ will do the trick." He handed the needle to the nurse, who gave it to Starr, and she fell asleep like a baby. Only, something was disturbing Garfield, and that was the blue liquid. The doc just said it was s_treptomycin. __But from what Garfield remembered from Rita, Streptomycin was a type of penicillin, used to cure most illnesses, but he also remembered that the liquid was supposed to be clear… not blue._

At least Starr was asleep now. "There we go. All better." the doc said. "Poor little dear, all she requires is rest now." Giles was relieved to hear that, and then motioned Garfield to follow him out of the room. "I cannot express to you how grateful I am… uh..."

"Nagol…" Garfield answered, "Garfield Nagol" _he lied and actually pronounced his last name backwards. He couldn't tell him or anyone else the truth._

Giles shook his hand, or rather his whole arm due to his huge size. "If I had known the princess to be in such a critical state, I would never have let her out of my sight." Garfield could understand how he felt. "How long as she been that way for?" he asked. Giles answered, "For an entire year now. She first began to show signs of illness after the death of her parents." he then cast a shady look upstairs, "I, however, don't trust Dr. Vanlow one little bit. Ever since his arrival, our house-nurses believe the Princess' condition has been growing worse." This was starting to seem more and more peculiar to Garfield, but before he could say anything, Giles offered him lodgings for the night. "A kind-hearted individual such as you should not go un-rewarded. "Garfield tried to refuse. "Oh, I really couldn't, I was just on my way into town. I seek some help at the Tamerania hospital." Giles wouldn't hear of it, and in any case. "The hospital is for some reason closed today. You would not be able to go in even with an appointment."

With that settled, Garfield couldn't refuse the offer. It would have been nice for him to sleep in a warm bed for free instead of blowing his money on motels, or end up camping out in the wild "Awfully nice of you." he said. Giles smiled, "It would be what Princess Starr would want."

…

When Starr had awakened, she came out of her room, she was sitting in a auto-wheelchair. She and Garfield were near the duck pond. "I'm so glad you decided to stay." she said. "I feel as if I owe you my life." Garfield smiled, "I was just glad I could help, but tell me something?" he asked. "How much do you trust Vanlow?" Starr began to look concerned. "To be honest… I really don't know." she explained that her sister hired Vanlow a year ago, and how he claimed that she was getting better, and would soon be fit as a fiddle in due time, but lately she hadn't felt any better. "Now or days…I find myself getting dizzier." She replied, "Sometimes I feel so afraid that I can't even stand up on my own feet. Dr. Vanlow says I'm merely having a relapse… but even Giles doubts that he knows what he's talking about."

Yet another sneaky suspicion Garfield was having.

"What about you…?" Starr asked. "What's the illness you have that you need to go to the hospital for…?"

Garfield couldn't really tell her the truth so he merely said, "Oh, it's nothing too serious, I'm just hoping to do a little experiment is all. A test of DNA and gamma rays with the body's nervous reaction…" Starr noticed the quality of his words. He was sounding like he was a doctor, or a man of medicine himself, and when she asked, Garfield told her, "Oh, well my IQ is close to two-hundred, and my late foster mother was a doctor, and I was her assistant." It pained Starr to hear that his Foster Mother died, and it explained more why he was traveling on his own. "Now I'm really glad you decided to stay." she said to him, "I don't think I could forgive myself to send you away like that."

Garfield smiled again, "For a girl who's crippled, you sure are sweet." Starr smiled at him, almost if he was the first real friend she had ever made outside of her home and orchard. Little did they realize that they were being watched…!

Starr's twin sister, Princess Fire was watching them from up one of the balconies. She lowered her telescope and her lips curled into a sneer. "Trouble, Your-Highness…?" asked a voice from behind. Fire stood straight and tall. "I don't trust that kid, Nagol…" she said. "He's starting to grow suspicious." She began to think that maybe she should have security throw her out. "I want you to make sure you keep your act together. Otherwise… our deal is off." The man's spectacles glowed from within the shadows. "Don't worry Your-Highness." he said, "A few more doses, and a few more relapses, your sister won't last any longer than one week."

...

Dusk had fallen, and Starr was sent back to her room for yet another period of rest before dinner. Garfield even witnessed the nurses give her another dose of that blue streptomycin, by request of Dr. Vanlow. When he questioned the ladies about his observations, "The liquid is supposed to be clear. Whatever this is… it can't be streptomycin. So what is it?" The Nurses only acted as if they were given him the cold shoulder, and didn't answer him. They were acting very strangely, but they did tell him to leave so that the Princess could get her rest. Garfield did as he was told, but noticed that Starr was looking a little pale. Not to mention she was twitching a little in her sleep.

Garfield was growing more and more edgy about this whole ordeal, and began to feel that something was definitely not right. That's when he saw Fire bidding goodnight to Dr. Vanlow as he left the grounds. She also handed him a wad of cash too. "You'll get the other half when the job's done." she whispered.

"What job would that be…?" Garfield couldn't help but ask.

The two of them turned round in near shock. "Oh, Uh… her highness, Princess Fire…" Vanlow cleared his throat, "She was merely paying me for giving Princess Starr her treatment for the day." Fire nodded, agreeing into the lie, "He hasn't completed his for entirely though… so I promised him the rest of his payment when he finishes." Garfield decided to take it this time, but he still didn't trust them. "Oh, and there are two guards at the back-door. They will escort you to your quarters for the evening."

Garfield thanked her graciously, but the moment he was out of sight, she grinned wickedly knowing the guards would take _real good care of him._

…

Garfield met up with two strong men at the back doors, but instead of escorting him upstairs, they escorted across the grounds, and to a small wooden hut on the grounds. "Where are you taking me…?" he asked. "You'll know… soon enough." said one of the men. The next thing Garfield knew, he was being held against his will, and throwing into the hut where a gaggle of men in suits were all glaring at him wickedly. "Who are all of you?" Garfield asked, "What is all this? What's going on?" One of the men grabbed him by the collar, "What's going on, is Princess Fire's plan is what." he sniggered.

Another one grabbed him. "The Princess is growing to suspect you of knowing too much. She's ordered us to take care of you."

Garfield knew it, "There _is _something going on, and Vanlow is involved with this!" This only persuaded the guards to start beating him up. Punching him in the face, and kicking him in the gut… "Stop…! STOP IT…!" cried Garfield. "Don't do this I'm warning you!"

POW…! He was thrown hard against a wooden post. "ARGH…!"

_**SNAP!**_

His eyes had that glow again, and right before the men eyes, "Hey! What's going on...?" They watched as his clothes ripped off, and his body began to grow fur all over, and increase in size. Soon, they found themselves face-to-face with a snarling monster! "What is it…?" cried one of the men.

The monster ROARED loudly, and began to thrash about, breaking all the tools in the hurt, smashing the men with its huge fists, one even got thrown hard, right through the wooden walls. The last man tried to whack a huge plank on the creature's head, but the board snapped in half, and only angered the monster more! Not wanting to get his head knocked in… the man panicked and ran away.

Still growling, the creature smashed through the wall and began to run down the road heading straight into town.

…

"What do you mean he got away?" Fire yelled when the goon told her of what happened in the shed. "I assure you, Your-Highness…" he cried, "He transformed into this… monster, and escaped. He looked as though he was heading straight for the city."

"Enough…!" Fire yelled. She didn't believe for one minute about this…_creature _or whatever it was. All she knew was Garfield was onto her now, and she had to warn Vanlow at the hospital. So she ordered her limo driver to take her straight into town, and she meant business.

…

Meanwhile… the creature had been running down the road as fast as his legs could carry it. A lot of the people of the city of Tamerania screamed in terror at the sights and growling sounds of the creature, but just let it run past them. One man however recognized the creature from somewhere and contacted a newspaper from out of town.

…

Jackie and Jillian's' fathers received the call form all the way in Jump-City. "Are you sure…?"

"Okay we're on our way."

Jackie father told Jillian's dad that someone had spotted the creature their daughters had seen on the night of the murder of Dr. Dayton, and Garfield Logan. Jillian's dad was so psyched, and so was Jackie's dad. They picked up their girls quickly, pulled them out of school, and they began their journey to the city if Tameran. "I knew this was no dream." Jackie said cockily. "It's real!"

"Mmm-hmm…" added Jillian, "Just think of how famous we're going to be when we nail this creep." Their father's actually agreed with their daughters. They too were greedy when it came to fame and fortune… and preferred money to make them happy instead of hard work. They weren't planning to rest until both they and their daughters could get the scoop on the beast, and bring it to justice for the murders it was wanted for.

…

The Beast had made its way just near the Tamerania hospital, when it began to feel weary as if it had used up all its strength, or just didn't feel so angry anymore. Then, Garfield was back to his old self again with a headache and confusion of what had happened, but the good bit was, his injuries had healed from being tortured by those men, and he was where he wanted to be from the start. "The Tamerania Hospital…!"

This was it. This was the place where he could try and test his theory and counteract the gamma-radiation in his DNA. So hopefully he could be rid of that horrible beast for good. Only first he needed to get something to wear, for his clothes were all tattered-up again. He also recognized a familiar car as he gazed at the parking lot. "Vanlow's car…?"

And he gasped, "Oh, no! Starr…!"

He decided to get the dirt on Vanlow, and see what he and Fire were up to first before helping himself. Luckily… there was good-will box in the alley where he was standing, and what luck… clothes and shoes that were just his size. So he donned them on, and went to the front door.

As he entered the hospital, he remembered that Giles, the butler had informed him earlier that the hospital was closed, and that Vanlow had told him that. Only more lies it was to Garfield. Vanlow and Fire were in cahoots, and it was time he uncovered what they were up to, and what it had to do with Starr.

The first thing That Garfield did was ask for Dr. Vanlow at the front desk, and he was told that he was in his office by the receptionist. "But I'm afraid he's not up to seeing anyone at the moment." When Garfield explained that it wasn't an appointment and that he just wanted a word with him, "It concerns his patient, Princess Starr." The Receptionist assured him that Vanlow had never before had the Princess for a patient. "Why, that manor's had its own lines of doctors and nurses hired, but none ever from this hospital before."

Garfield decided to investigate more on Vanlow more thoroughly. So he studied the directory, and found where Vanlow's office was. So he made his way to the upper-floors, and could see Vanlow's office just down the hall. He hid round the corner though as he saw Vanlow leave his office and walk down another hallway, and what an idiot he was to leave the door wide open. This was Garfield's chance.

He quickly dashed in, and shut the door behind him. He found what we was looking for instantly. There on Vanlow's desk beside his car keys, was a bottle of that blue liquid, and Garfield was right. The liquid wasn't streptomycin at all, but in fact, it was a powerful drug that when abused, and not taken properly could actually bring deadly harm to the patient. he pocketed it quickly. Now it was all making sense. Vanlow wasn't trying to help Starr, but actually make things worse for her.

Suddenly, he could hear Vanlow's voice echoing down the hall. He dashed into the closet and shut the door. He left it open just a tiny crack to see him walk through the door, with Princess Fire, Starr's twin sister. "I was certain I left the door open." Vanlow said. "Never mind that…" sneered Fire. "Have you got the X-rays?" Vanlow pulled out from the envelope he was carrying two X-rays that were taken of Starr's legs. "Here are the real X-Rays…" he said. "They show that her legs are perfectly fine… but here are the ones you wanted." He put the two X-rays up on the light-board on the wall. Garfield could see the real ones showed that Starr had no problem with her legs at all, which meant she wasn't really sick. Her legs had no disease.

Then there was the other set of X-rays, which were obviously forged. They showed images of a broken leg, and serious shin splints, as well as tissue disorder. "Once we show these to her… I have complete confidence that your sister will grow more frightful of her condition than before."

Fire sniggered, "Good… but how many more doses will she need?"

Vanlow assured her. "Your sister will be dead after one or two more doses, and your family's fortune will go to you, and I expect my cut from it of course."

Garfield couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fire was trying to kill her sister, Starr, so she could inherit the family fortune and keep it all to herself, what with her parents being dead. He had to get out and warn Starr now! But just as he laid his hands on the doors, it creaked. Vanlow and Fire turned. "Huh…?"

"What was that…?" said Fire.

Garfield felt his insides racing, but had to be careful not to lose his temper or he'd transform again, but he had an idea. Fire crossed over to the closet and slowly reached to open it. That's when Garfield flung the door wide open, knocking her over into Vanlow, and the two villains fell to the floor. Garfield dashed past them both, grabbing both the real and false X-rays, and Vanlow's car keys.

"It's that kid, Nagol…!" cried Vanlow, "We got to stop him! He's got Starr's X-Rays." The two villains sprang to their feet, and perused Garfield down the hospital halls, out into the parking lot where he had already taken Vanlow's car, and was driving away to warn Starr. Fire however still had her limo-driver waiting. "Hurry…! Stop that boy!" she growled.

…

A few minutes later, Garfield made it back to the estate, and Giles let him in. "Mr. Nagol…" he cried after he had let him in, but Garfield was already dashing up the stairs heading for Starr's bedchamber. "Starr…! Starr…!" he called. Starr was tossing and turning, and groaning very loudly in her bed as she was having another dizzy spell. "Garfield…?" she cried. "Is that… you…? Where's Dr. Vanlow… I need more medicine."

Garfield gently patted her cheeks hoping she would snap out of it. "Starr, listen to me. You've got to get out of here! You're in danger…" Starr was still very dizzy, but she heard every word. "Wh- what…? Danger…?" Garfield nodded, and tried to warn her about her sister, "Fire and Vanlow are on their way here now; I've got to get you to safety." He tried to help her out of bed, but Starr almost tried to fight him off. "No… don't! She begged, "I need Vanlow, I need my sister. I need their help."

"Starr, listen to me!" Garfield snapped, "Fire and Vanlow… they're trying to _kill you!" _Starr almost felt dead already, "What? Kill me?" she didn't believe him. She wouldn't believe him. Not even when he tired to show her the X-rays, including the real one that showed she had no leg problems at all. Starr still didn't believe him, and tried to fight him off. "No! Stop! Leave me alone! HELP ME… SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed.

"Starr… no, no… you've got to believe me! If they give you one more injection, you're going to die!" but finally Starr took her water picture, and WHAMMED him right in the head. "GAAAHH-!"

_**SNAP!**_

This caused him to lose it, and his eyes glowed once again, and Starr watched in horror as he transformed before her eyes. Starr let out a scream of fright which alerted security, not to mention Fire and Vanlow who had just pulled up in the pathway.

"What's going on up there…?" Fire asked.

…

The creature had already begun growling as the guards tried to apprehend it from supposedly attacking the Princess, yet each and every one of them got beaten, and thrown on the floor by this snarling beast. The next thing that happened was, the creature grabbed Starr, right from her bed, and burst out the window, and the whole wall as well. It leapt right from the top down to the ground and began to head straight for the swamp that was near the grounds, and they vanished out of sight.

Fire couldn't believe her eyes. There really _was_ a big, ugly creature roaming about. As much as she hoped that creature would do her the favor and kill Starr itself, "We can't take any chances…" she said. She quickly got on the phone and called up another squat of hired-men to find the beast, and her sister, and shoot them both. "I don't care how you do it, just kill her, and kill her quick!" As for Vanlow, he had seen that creature somewhere before in the newspapers, and got out his cell phone to make contact with certain reporters, who were at that very moment in the city right now… searching high and low for the beast.

…

As for the beast, he had carried Starr safely away from the estate, and they were now deep within the swamp. Starr's dizziness wore off, and she gazed right up into the beast's eyes in disbelief. "Who are you? What are you going to do to me?" The Beast kept staring down at her, and as he did he began to feel strange again, and Garfield slowly changed back into himself. He had a headache, and didn't remember much, but the wound on his head was healed. He also realized that he was outside with Starr in a swampland. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Starr nodded but didn't even blink her eyes. This made it clear to Garfield that she had obvious seen IT…! "Garfield… what was that… that thing?"

"It's a long story…" Garfield said, but he explained how it happened. "I injected myself with gamma-rays, and I used too much. That beast is an act of metamorphosis, it happens whenever I get angry."

Starr then realized that this was obviously that sickness Garfield had come to find a cure for. She didn't know what to think anymore. So much was happening to her at once. "What's that…?" she asked as she pointed at the bottle in his pocket. Garfield's pants hadn't shredded too much, and he still had the blue liquid on him. "Is that my medicine…?" Starr asked again.

"It's your poison." he answered. "Whatever this is…_ it's_ the real cause to why you feel so scared and weak." Starr still didn't understand. "I'll explain later, but right now we've got to get you to the hospital before you get any worse." Starr still couldn't stand up, but she wasn't too heavy for Garfield to carry. So he picked her up, and they both began to trek through the swamp. Starr had explained to him that the city was just on other side of the swamp… But the swamp itself was a dangerous, and filled with many unexpected surprises. Garfield would have to keep his wits about him. No matter what happened he wouldn't let anyone hurt Starr and he had to get to her to the hospital.

…

Back at the estate, some of the new guards had armed guns with them, and others had the guard-hounds. The dogs had already picked up the scent of where Starr might be with Garfield in the swamp. "Remember… shoot to kill." Fire ordered, "If you find that kid, Garfield… kill him as well. He knows too much. We can't have him going to the authorities" The guards acknowledged their orders, and headed off. Vanlow was relieved to see the situation getting under control, but what still bothered him was, "Where did that boy hide those X-Rays? We still need them!"

The X-Rays, unbeknownst to them were hidden in Starr's room… under her mattress. One place that the villains would never think to look, even when they searched her room, and all the other places Garfield may had been.

…

Meanwhile… Garfield and Starr had continued to trek through the swamp… but it was really hard to navigate as it was really dark, even with the full-moon out. Suddenly, Garfield could hear the sounds of growling, and it wasn't him because he hadn't transformed. He also could see flashlights, and he heard the voices of men. "There they are… let's get them!" The next he heard was gunshots. The sounds woke up Starr who had been resting in his arms the whole time. "What's happening?" she cried. "They're tracking us!" cried Garfield, and he began to dash through the trees as fast as he could, even with all that extra weight holding Starr in his arms.

The men chased after them, keeping their snarling hounds close to follow the scent, but Garfield and Starr had already vanished into the darkness once again. Starr had never been so frightened in her life, and Garfield never felt so tired before… but he knew those men would catch up tot hem eventually. Then he noticed a pool of mud ahead. "We've got to cover ourselves in mud." he said. "It'll block off our scents to those dogs." Even Starr, Princess or not, didn't mind getting filthy… for she trusted Garfield with her life now.

Garfield only took a few steps into the mud, when suddenly he began to sink. "Whoa…! It's quicksand!" he cried. Starr panicked in fear as Garfield had already sunken waist deep, and she was starting to fall in too. Garfield was able to toss her onto the safe ground, "Garfield…!" she cried. He was sinking fast, "Starr… you gotta help me! You have to get up and walk!"

"No! I can't!" she practically screamed now.

"Starr! You can… you have to!" Garfield yelled. "You're legs aren't broken they're not diseased. You CAN walk!"

"I CAN'T…!"

"YOU CAN-!"

_**SNAP!**_

Garfield hadn't been watching his anger, and he transformed again, but even with all that massive mussels, he still wasn't able to pull himself up and out. "Oh, no… Garfield!" cried Starr. "Don't struggle…!" The creature, however, was angry, and enraged. He couldn't help but struggle as he trhew a fit. Starr realized that Garfield was right, and she'd have to stand up to help him or he'd die.

She struggled all she could, and she was so terribly frightened, and it really hurt her because of the drug she had been taking, but finally… she found herself up on her feet without any crutches. "I'm up…! I'm walking…!" she cried for joy. She was still a little shaky and finis it hard to keep her balance, but she grabbed hold of a vine that was near her, and held it out to the beast. "Here… grab it!" The Beast grabbed the vine, and Starr pulled with all her might, but the heavy creature was too much for her, and she lost her balance very easily. She then lost her footing, and fell towards the sand, but someone grabbed her from behind.

It was Giles, who had heard of the Princess abduction and had been following the two since. "Hang on Princess…!" he cried as he held onto her. With him helping out, and the Beast's own strength, the creature was finally free. Starr was relieved that he was alright, but the Beast hadn't changed back into Garfield yet, but Giles… who had already seen everything… he was well aware of the situation and gladly agreed to assist the beast in taking Starr to the hospital. "Your sister's men will be sure to follow us…" he said as he picked her up in his huge arms. "We must make haste!"

The creature grunted, almost as if it were trying to show that it was agreeing, and off the all went, safely past the quicksand, and not a moment too soon as the guards were right behind them. "Quick… Shoot them!" The guns went off, and off… and one of the shots hit the creature. It roared in pain as it held his arm, but it resisted the urge to go back and fight. Not that it had to anyways because the men didn't notice the quicksand and fell right in. While they didn't sink and were able to pull themselves up again, they were stuck with no way to get across safely, and it slowed them down a little.

…

The creature and Giles continued to make their way through the swamps, when suddenly a huger bear leapt down from the tree tops and growled loudly. Starr screamed in fear and fainted in shock, in Giles' arms. "Princess…!" cried Giles as he backed away form the big hungry bear… but the creature, despite having a bullet wound on his shoulder, lunged at it… and tackled it into a type of sumo-wrestle. It was a good thing Starr had fainted or she would've had the horrors of seeing the creature get his fair share of punches and pummels from that bear, but eventually the bear ran away and that caused the creature to use up its strength enough for Garfield to change back into his old self. Head aching, and confused, and seemly to have small wounds nearly healed on his arm, Garfield realized he must've been as the creature of a long time, and he wondered what Giles was doing there with them. "No time to explain…" Giles said, "I only wish to help now. I will not let the Princess die."

Giles was acting more like a father than a man servant. Garfield admired that. It reminded him of the ways Rita used to care for him when he was younger. Still, it was not the time to be pondering over memories… Starr didn't look so good, and unless she got medical treatment fast, she would die for sure. So they continued forward, and finally emerged out of the swamp, with the city no just downhill ahead of them. They brought her to the hospital, which turned out to be open twenty-four seven, as they were that dedicated to helping people. Starr was given the best medical treatment that Giles could pay for. Garfield even got to have a shower, and some new clothes from the same charity-bin he had found earlier. He even packed up a few spares.

While Starr was being treated and the drug was being counteracted from her body… Garfield decided to pick up and do what he came for. So he snuck into the hospital's gamma-injection room and tested his experiment hoping to undo the things that made him into the Beast.

…

The next morning, back at the estate… Fire was growling madly at her men. "Idiots…! I'm surrounded by nitwits." She snarled. "You let my sister get away!" The guards tried to explain themselves, but she wasn't interested in details, "and as for you…" she snarled at Vanlow. "You're fired!"

Vanlow looked heart-struck, "What…?"

"If you had just killed my sister like I paid you to, this wouldn't be happening now."

Just then, there was a knock at the door… it was the police and they heard everything, and according to the instructions they had been given… the X-rays were found under Starr's bed mattress, and another bottle of the poison was found.

Fire, Vanlow… and all the guards were finished!

…

By mid-morning; Garfield and Giles had been waiting in the hospital wing the whole night waiting for Starr to come out from surgery. Giles, who was the one who called the police, was happy to tell Garfield that the police apprehended Fire and all her hired men. "Vanlow has also been suspended indefinitely without pay for his crimes." he was happy to say. Garfield smiled. In some ways he felt like a hero… but he knew that he had also transformed three times in 24 hours. He did his gamma-ray test last night, but he wasn't sure if it worked or not. It was too dangerous to know.

Just then, Starr, who was now fully recovered from surgery and walking proudly, came up to them. She and Giles shared a warm hug, and Garfield felt so happy that she was going to be alright. "Don't worry about your sister." he informed her, "She won't be bothering you anymore." Starr felt as if she officially owed Garfield her life, "I don't know how I can ever repay you. I would've been dead by now." she said sweetly. "By the way… did your experiment work? Are you cured…?"

Garfield informed her that he wasn't sure, "But… I guess I better get going."

Starr and Giles' features changed. "You're leaving…?" Starr asked.

Garfield nodded, "Yeah."

Starr didn't want him to leave. She and Giles were actually willing to let him stay as long as he wanted. "Please, sir… you can't just go out there into the world all alone with no place to go." Giles said.

Garfield shook his head, "And have that creature tearing your lovely home up at night when I have a nightmare, and I get angry? No... I have to keep moving until I can be sure that it won't even happen again.

Starr tried to portest, "Starr..." Garfield quickly butt in "The creature… it's wanted for murder. One I can't prove that It nor I didn't commit, and you'd be harboring and aiding a criminal."

Giles realized how serious that was. "I'm afraid that he is correct, Princess."

Starr understood, and while her heart was beginning to break, she new this was for the best. "Garfield… I'm really going to miss you." she peeped softly as a tear ran down her cheek. They hugged warmly and she kissed him on the cheek. Garfield then shook Giles' hand one last time. "Take care of her, will you?"

Giles nodded and gave his word. Starr pecked Garfiel'd cheek one last time, and then slipped him some money, insiting he take it. He didn't know how long he was going ot be out there, and he'd need it. Garfield smiled, but then he could seefour familiar faces: Jackie, and Jillian, and their fathers were at the end of the hallway. All four of them were being escorted by a nurse, where they were told that the Princess could give them some information regarding the sightings of a large beast. "Those people…" Garfield cried. "I can't let them see me. They think that I'm dead." And then he ran off before the reporters and their daughters arrived and questioned Giles and the Princess about the beast. Giles, however, assured them they had seen no beast, and ushered the men and their girls away so the Princess could be escorted to her cubicle to rest.

…

_**(Sad Piano music)**_

In her hospital room, Starr gazed down at the streets and there was Garfield getting ready to board a transit bus out of town. Garfield turned, and saw her in the window. He waved goodbye to her one last time before disappearing onto the bus.

…

It wasn't long before the lonely young man was once again on the road, walking away sadly, hoping to hitch a ride with someone. A very lonely, and near hopeless young-man...!

…

_Garfield Logan is believed to be dead…_

_And he must let the world think that he _is_ dead until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him._


	5. Chemical Crisis

**EPISODE FOUR**

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months…

Poor Garfield had traveled a great deal around the country. Hitchhiking to new cities to either search for a cure for the Beast, or just seek a small job to earn some much needed money.

It really was disturbing and very lonely for him. Living from day to day, moving from place to place. Assuming new identities and being on the run from Jackie and Jillian and their corrupted reporter fathers.

He did however make a few good friends during his travels, which he was very sorry to have to leave… especially if they discovered the truth about him. They did have pity on him and refused to tell anyone, including the reporters and their daughters about what they knew regarding the Beast.

Garfield was starting to feel hopeless, as if he would probably never find a cure for himself, but as a young-man of science, he wasn't willing to give up. His very social-life, as well as the safety of the world depended on it.

Today… he was in a place called Gotham city, a region miles and miles away in another county of America. He had taken up a job at a video arcade. Sweeping floors, collecting the coin-boxes… just about all the basics that there were.

Garfield found it intriguing, as he had never spent much time in an arcade before. He was strictly a guy who preferred to study instead of slack. Despite all that, he certainly was doing well…

"That's my boy…" said his supervisor, _Mr. Penguin._ He was a short plump man, with long beak-shaped nose. "You keep this up and just maybe I'll let you take a whole collection-box full for yourself."

Garfield smiled, "I'm just happy to help out is all."

Then, one afternoon, Garfield noticed a lot of teenage kids were gathered around specific game at the back of the arcade. It was a motion-captured martial-arts game where instead of sitting in control seats, or using remotes… the players stood on panels on the floor and the game characters would copy their battle-styles as they moved their bodies.

Garfield couldn't resist and walked over to see what was going on. He was just in time to see some poor kid get beaten. "Aw, man… I was the best fighter in my club." he groaned as he got up and walked off the platform. "Good game, bro…"

The other guy, who beat him, was about the same age as Garfield was. He had black hair, he wore a black leather jacket, and heavy thick sunglasses over his eyes. He also had a very strict look on his face and all the people in crowd were talking about him.

"That guy's won forty-nine straight games."

"He's so cute…" a lot of school girls would coo.

Finally, his next opponent climbed up onto the platform. He was all dressed-up like a street punk, and he had three friends in the crowd cheering. "Get the pipsqueak."

"Crush him!"

"Flatten him Phil…!"

Obviously, Phil and his friends were a bullying gang. _THE ILL'S_ they were called. Phill, Gill, Bill, and Jill; _The Ill's…_ that and of course they licked to make a mess of things like making people sick.

Now they had their sights set on the other guy on the platform. "Just you wait, "Yo' Robin…" Phil sniggered, "I'm going to clean you up, and then clean you outta' here…!"

The Ill's all cheered on for their boss, but the other young-man just smirked, "Hmm…!"

"Hey…!" snapped Phil, "What are you laughin' at?"

"Just that you talk like such a little kid." he mocked at him.

"Oh yeah…?"

"Yeah…! Now then… you only have one minute to try and beat me. If not… then beat it! Got it?"

Phil just laughed, "Forget about one minute, and just give me one second to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget, Rich-Boy!"

The boys chose their players and the fight began. At first it looked as though Phill was going to win. His character beat the other guy's character down to the last eight of his hit points… and that was when the other guy sprung into action.

He was really skilled at kung-fu and karate; he even did an aerial back flip and still managed to stay on the platform. Before anyone knew it, Phill had lost as if he had just taken a one-shot KO. "No way…! He beat me… he actually won." Phil sneered.

That was the fiftieth win that day, and the guy decided he'd had enough. "Hey… you get back here!" Phil snarled at him. The other Ills tried to hold him back. "Hey…!" snarled Bill, "No one disrespects our boss like that."

"You got some nerve, dude…" snapped Jill.

The guy just kept his sneering face. "You guys should talk…" he snapped. "You have some nerve make fools of yourselves each and every day. Talk about Pathetic."

"Ha? What'd you say?" snarled Gill.

"That's enough!" snarled Garfield. "Break it up or I'll have you all thrown out…!" The I'lls decided to cut a break and split. The other guy approached Garfield and sneered at him, "You know… I didn't need your help. I could've handled those thugs on my own."

And he stomped his way over to the soda-bar, leaving Garfield feeling confused instead of angry; _he wasn't supposed to be getting angry anyways, or else…!_

…

The Ill's met in the alley behind the arcade and Phill was kicking the tons out of a dumpster. He was taking his defeat from that Robin guy pretty rough. "That kid couldn't have beaten me." he growled for the umpteenth time. "He must've cheated!"

"Uh… boss…" said Bill, but Phil didn't even turn around, and simply said, "Shut up!" and he continued to attack the dumpster. That is… until he heard the sound of someone with a familiar voice clear his throat.

"Mmm-Kmm…!"

All four of the Ills started to quiver in fear. A short, plump man was standing in the shadows, and flipping a coin, and smoking with a long cigarette-stick. "I'm an easy man… I can take a few things." he spoke deeply to the punks. "But it makes me sick to my little bird stomach to work with the likes of street kids like you."

He went on telling them that he was growing sick and tired of their failures to perform a specific task involving the kid the called Robin. "Boss look… we're sorry but--"

"You're always sorry…" snarled the mystery man. "But get this into your heads. "My shipment's coming tomorrow evening, and I want to make sure it gets through before that guy Wayne gets it. If I don't get it, or if you guys mess up again… well then… you guys are really going to be sorry! Got it?"

The Ills agreed and their boss left. "Man… that guy needs his feathers clipped." snapped Jill.

"Focus guys!" snapped Phil. "If we want to get our piece of the action, we gotta' keep focused on Robin."

Bill nodded, "If he starts to get suspicious of the boss's secrets, he'll go and tell Big Bruce, and we'll all get the jip!"

Gill shuddered, "Dude… don't even get me started."

Still, keeping mind what they had to do, the punks ran off to be nasty to other people.

…

Later on, as the arcade went into slow hours, Garfield was told to clean up by the soda-bar, and that's when he noticed that same guy who was rude to him was still sitting there, half through his first soda, and looking a little grim… as if he didn't know how to smile.

Garfield decided to ignore him, but that's when he caught sight of him. "Hey…" he said, "Look… about how I acted before… well, sorry. I'm just not having a good day."

Garfield understood and accepted the apology. "My name's Dick by the way…" he replied, "Dick Grayson… but everyone just calls me Robin."

"I'm Garfield… Garfield Ganlo." _He lied about his last name._

Robin then got the suspicion, "You're not from around Gotham are you."

"Oh, no… I only got here a few days ago. Just need to earn some extra money." Garfield answered, and then he realized. "Say, you said your name was _Grayson?"_

Dick playfully rolled his eyes, and reached into his jacket. "Yes…" he answered, and pulled out an old circus-poster, "And yes… I was one of the _Flying-Graysons."_

Garfield remembered hearing about those folks on the news some time ago. They were all trapeze artists in the circus, and unfortunately there was a problem. The wires were cut deliberately by crooks, and poor Robin, who wasn't in the act at the time, watched in horror as his whole family plummeted to the hard floor with no safety net and died.

Robin explained that he was brought up by Gotham's tycoon, and millionaire. Bruce Wayne and had lived with him ever since. "We work like business partners, and I have to help out with his incoming shipments of supplies every other day or so, but lately… things haven't been going too smooth for either of us."

Garfield began to wonder if this had anything to do with why he was looking so down. "I've heard that Wayne Enterprises is being accused for _drug-handling."_ he said.

Robin nodded, "But it's not true!" she sneered as he pounded his hand on the counter. "Wayne Enterprises has never once shipped, nor handled any illegal drugs before… not its entire legacy. But now even Bruce himself can't seem to prove it."

"Our chemicals have been poisoned, or been uncovered to be filled with cocaine, pot, and weed, but we don't know where it's all coming from."

Robin went on explaining that if things didn't start to turn up soon, if they couldn't prove they were being set-up… Bruce would be trialed and almost certainly sent to prison. "Wayne Enterprises could get shut down, and I'll most likely lose everything all over again."

Garfield was beginning to understand Robin a lot. His situation was just like him. He lost his family, but a kind man was willing to put up with him… just like Rita did for Garfield when his parents died.

He was starting to wonder if there was anything he could do to help out, but before he even had a chance to ask, Mr. Penguin came back to inform the boys, "We're closing… everybody out." Then he instructed, "Come on Garfield… get with your cleaning, I'm not paying you to chat off all day."

Garfield sighed. "Yes, Sir…" and he picked up his broom and carried on sweeping up the floors, while Robin had no choice but to get up and leave. He really was looking bummed. All this trouble, and he hadn't an idea of what to do to help things.

Garfield hated to see him looking so down, but what could he do about it. Yet, as he was sweeping up the floors he realized there was a small patch of white powder behind the counter.

He looked around to make sure that nobody was watching. He bent down and gently scooped up a pinch of the powder in his fingers and gave it a little sniff. "Wha--?" he sniffed it again, and realized it was cocaine.

"_What would cocaine be doing here…?"_ he thought. He then began to wonder if perhaps somebody had cocaine on them and dropped a little of it while they were in the arcade, but who…?

Just then, he heard Mr. Penguin coming, and quickly got back to his work, and before he knew it, it was closing time, and Garfield had to head back to his motel for the evening. His mind was still racing over what he had found in the arcade.

Not many people had been near the Soda-Bar that night. Just him… Robin… and Mr. Penguin himself. Who could have brought the cocaine in…?

…

As he walked down the streets, he suddenly ran into the Ills on a dark street. "Well, well… look at what we got here." Phil sniggered.

"If it ain't the little broom-boy who didn't know how to mind his own business." Jill sniggered.

Garfield's eyes narrowed, but he was careful not to let them get to him. "What do you punks want now?" he asked.

The Ills sniggered, "What we want is to give you a little bit of a warning…?" snarled Bill as he socked his fists, but Gill held him back, "No, no, stupid." Bill felt disappointed known that they wouldn't be fighting.

All four punks approached Garfield, "You keep your distance from us Broom-Boy… or you may find yourself missing a limb or two." and then they all walked off into the night.

Garfield was a guy who never tolerated bullies, not even during his days at Murakami High. No bully ever tried to pick on him and he hadn't gotten his revenge. He chose brains over brawn any time, and that was his rise to invincibility.

As he turned to walk up the street, he noticed from the spot where Gill had been standing, there was another small dash of that powder, and a small green leaf or something like that.

He recognized the leaf sample anywhere. "Weed…?" and the powder looked exactly like the stuff he sampled in the arcade. It had to be more cocaine. This lead Garfield into thinking that maybe the Ills were somewhat involved with the situation regarding Wayne enterprises.

…

When Robin got home to Bruce's mansion… Alfred the butler had already had, "Your dinner prepared for you Mr. Grayson."

"I'm not hungry…!" Robin sulked, and just wandered off to his room. He never felt this bad since his parents died, and now it was if the nightmare was trying to repeat itself.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. He thought it was Alfred, but it was really Bruce himself with a freshly delivered pizza. "Alfred tells me you haven't eaten yet." he said.

Robin didn't respond, but it soon became clear, "Guess my feelings are _that_ obvious."

Bruce understood Robin ever since they had met, and no matter how much he tried to cover it up by acting all tough and sensible, his fear could still be seen. "Don't worry… I got every investigation out searching. We'll nail whoever's behind all this."

Robin felt slightly better, and realized he'd need his full strength to help with that special delivery coming tomorrow evening. "I'll take that pizza now."

Bruce smiled, and left him to chow down.

…

The next day, Garfield went to work at the Arcade, and he asked where Mr. Penguin was. His assistant told him that, "Mr. Penguin said he won't be in today. He's got some important business to attend to. Something about picking up _some delivery_ at the _airport_…"

Garfield decided to just go about with his work in any case. It was a quieter day at the arcade, even with kids out of school for the summer, but that didn't mean that he couldn't work just as hard.

As he worked, his mind was still focused on Robin. He wondered if he was feeling any better, or if he and Bruce Wayne had discovered any leads to help uncover the mystery of who was trying to overrun Wayne-Industries.

Just then, he heard police sirens outside, and lots of people speaking in near-panic. He walked outside, and asked the first person he saw, "What's going on…?"

The guy told him, "The police are headed for Wayne-Industries. Something really big's going on up there."

Garfield was most worried about Robin, but he couldn't just leave work like that, and he didn't have to, because I almost no time at all the news broadcasts were jamming with breaking news about the assumption that Wayne-Industries was indeed guilty.

The reports had come in that Bruce himself was also finding it really hard to come up with any evidence that could prove his innocence, and therefore he decided to go in peace.

Garfield was really upset now, "So you heard too…?" asked a voice from behind. Garfield turned and saw Robin standing at the door, and he was looking more upset than Garfield was.

In fact… he looked as though he was ready to kick a hole right through the wall. Robin was however happy to say that the police didn't take Bruce in, yet! Even though he offered to go quietly, "They're giving him one last chance…" he said, "The shipment of chemicals that I'm picking up is going to be at the airport tonight. If we can prove that Wayne-Industries are not responsible, we can lose the lawsuit."

Garfield was glad to hear that, "But how are you going to prove that?"

Robin explained that he had a plan, and he was going to head to the airport right now. Even though the shipment wasn't coming until about seven-o-clock, "I'm going to wait there all day, and I won't let anything slip past me."

He tipped his shades, "I'm going to get to the bottom of this once and for all!" then he left, through the open doors, but he didn't realize that the Ill's were standing right outside and heard his every word.

As soon as dick hit the roads on his bike to go collect the pickup-tanker, the Ill's followed him in their mean-looking car. Garfield saw them, however, and he could tell from the looks in those punks' eyes they were up to no-good.

Luckily it was time for his break, so once he informed Mr. Penguin's assistant, he took off after them, and even got a cab to take him to the pickup-lot.

…

When Garfield had gotten there, _the cab driver took a short cut._ Robin wasn't there yet, but he could see the Ill's care parked in shrubs behind the wired-fence, but no sign of the Ill's anywhere. He was certain that if they had seen _him…_ they would just… pop out of nowhere and try to get at him.

Suddenly, they did! They were hiding inside a truck-trailer, while no one was looking. "Surprise, broom-boy!" snapped Jill.

All four of the punks surrounded him. "Looks like someone's a little hard of hearin'." sniggered Phil, "We told you to keep out of our way, Ganlo!"

Garfield was starting to feel a little freaked out, "Look…" he said, "I know you guys are up to something involving Robin and I think you know more about the Wayne-Industries mishap than anyone else does."

The punks laughed, "Maybe we do… and maybe we don't." Gill sneered. "The point is… you're starting to know something you're not supposed to know."

"Mmm-Hmm…" snapped Jill, "According to our bylaws, we gotta' punish you."

Bill was all giddy with joy, "Does that mean we can beat him up now…?" he asked. The others, even Garfield looked him with the look of stupidity. "Shutting-up now…"

Garfield was in for it now, and just as the Ill's tried to rush him, "Hey…!" called a voice. It was Robin, there to pickup his tanker-truck. "Leave him alone!" he snarled at the punks.

This only made the Ills laugh. Now they could take out two birds with one stone. "Get them both!" Phil shouted. Bill and Gill went after Robin, who put up his dukes, while Jill and Phil stayed to get Garfield.

Jill had quickly leapt behind Garfield, and held him by the arms. This let Phil ram punches straight at his face and gut.

Robin could see that he was in big trouble, but first he had to deal with Bill and Gill. The two punks rushed straight for him, but Robin, remembering his skills at kung-fu, and karate, flip them both right over his shoulder and began to fight them… _with his back turned away from Garfield._

Jill and Phil continued to pulverize Garfield and then…

_**SNAP!**_

Garfield had that look in his eyes again. His clothes shredded, and before long the Beast had appeared. Phil and Jill screamed, and so did Bill and Gill… Robin couldn't understand it, but when he turned round, "Whoa…!"

There stood a huge hulking creature, wearing Garfield's pants. Jill back away from it, but the creature had grabbed a-hold of Phil snarling at him loudly. "Put me down! Put me down!" cried Phil.

The creature simply threw him like a javelin, right into a pile of cardboard boxes. Then it set his on Jill. Bill and Gill tried to rush the creature, and rammed what had to be their biggest punches at his back… but that felt like hitting a brick wall with a toothpick. All it did was make the monster more angry.

Before Bill and Gill knew it, they were thrown over the fence, and right into a mud-puddle. This gave Jill a chance to try and attack the creature with her switchblade-knife, and she actually managed to cut a huge gash into the creature's chest.

The monster roared loudly as his blood began to drip out, but now he was really steamed up, and grabbed a hold of Jill. "Ow! No…! Let me go!" and he threw her like a ball right into the far back of an open trailer. She slammed into the wall and nearly blacked out.

"Garfield…!" Robin yelled. The creature turned to stare at him, and growled angrily. Robin put up his fists ready to defend himself, but keeping in mind of what was really happening… he didn't want to fight. "Garfield, I don't want to fight you. Can you hear me? I don't want to fight you…!"

Hearing these words, the creature stopped growling, and lowered his fists. This triggered him to change back into Garfield, and it didn't take him long to realize that he had transformed again and beaten up all the punks. It was also obvious that Robin had seen him…

"Aw, man…!" he cried in shame.

Robin was amazed by all this, but he had no time for details just yet. So he grabbed his Tanker truck and began to pull out. "Well, you coming or what…?" he offered him. Soon they were both on the road together.

Robin even offered Garfield some spare clothes from his backpack, and yes he asked about the creature. "It's a little hard to explain…" Garfield said, "But I did find out something. It seems that the Ill's are in what's happening at Wayne-Industries."

Robin looked really interested in what Garfield had to say. Finally he had some leads, but from his years of being a junior-detective… "But no ordinary street gang, not even the Ills would ever want to see Wayne-Industries shut down." Robin said. "They must be working for someone else."

The boys wondered who it could've been, but there was only one way that they could be certain, and that was wait at the airport and see if anything suspicious would happen before the delivery arrived.

"Wait…!" Robin said, "Shouldn't you get back to work now?"

Garfield shook his head, "I'd hate to think of what's going happen when those Ills come too and tell people what they saw. I have to hang low."

Robin understood, and now that the really thought it over, it would be nice if he had a little help. "Just as long as you don't… you know…?"

Garfield assured him he only had to keep his cool maintained.

…

After a while, the Ills came out of it, and they were pretty steamed. "What the heck was that thing?" asked Bill. "He was angrier than my dad used to be after the bottle."

"Man… was that dude tough." said Gill. "He threw us around like rag-dolls."

The punks all continued to chatter away, until Phil reminded them, "Hey, listen… we got other things to worry about than some big ugly monster… we gotta get to Grayson before he ruins everything or the boss is gonna kill us!"

The punks, realizing that he was right, dashed for their car. They checked their trunks to make sure everything was still perfectly set up. Then they were off…

…

Garfield and Robin had made it to the Gotham Airport base at three pm; four hours before the shipment was due to arrive. Robin parked the tanker near the base, in an area where he and Garfield could get a good view of all the runways, every road, and what lay beyond them.

Robin resisted the urge to call the police. He wanted to try and nail the suspects on his own, and with Garfield. Besides, Garfield had already informed him that he couldn't let the police see him, nor the press.

Robin understood and respected that, it all had to be due to that creature he became. So the boys just sat, and waited.

Both of them made sure not to fall asleep. Especially Garfield, because he remembered that if he suddenly started to dream about the accident that killed his parents years back, it would trigger him to transform again. He couldn't let that happen again… it would ruin their only chance to help Wayne-Industries.

The hours seemed to last forever, but the boys stayed wide-eyed and alert the whole time, even when it began to get dark. Robin received a phone call, on his cell that the plane was due to arrive any minute by the airport-control crew.

Soon, Robin could see it approaching on the runway furthest from the base. "There it is…" Robin said.

Garfield nodded, but then he noticed something. "Look… there's another tanker truck."

Sure enough, another Wayne-Industries tanker was making its way along the runway where the plane had come in. Robin realized that that was what they were looking for. "Bruce put me in-charge of pick-ups. No one else." he said.

Garfield nodded, "Let's go…!"

Dick started up the engines and they pulled the truck out towards the gate, but no sooner did they reach it did the Ills car pull up in front of them, blocking the way.

"Oh no…!" muttered Robin.

"Now what do they want…?" sneered Garfield.

"All right Robin… Come out of there!" snarled Phil. "We're going to settle this score for good!"

Obviously Garfield realized that the Ills didn't notice he was there was well, so he decided to sneak out through he trailer back, and he slipped out of sight leaving Robin to deal with the punks. "So… you guys really are behind all this trouble with Wayne-Industries." he sneered at them.

"Duh… ya' think?" snapped Jill.

The punks explained that their true boss wasn't happy about Wayne-Industries making all that money and send them into the dumps. "We're going to rise up in this town, just as son as Big Bruce gets the boot." snarled Gill.

"Rich, rich, rich…!" Bill kept on cheering like a dork. _"OH, BE QUIET, BILL…!"_ the others sneered. Phil then opened the truck of the car revealing their own stash of cocaine; weed… just about everything that was discovered in the chemicals at Wayne-Industries, but the stash seemed to be half full.

"Where's the rest of it…?" Robin demanded to know.

The punks just laughed at him. "Why should we tell you…?" Phil said, and then he reached into his jacket and pulled out a pistol. "You're not gonna' be around to take it to anyone even if we tell you."

Robin gritted his teeth as Phil cocked his pistol, and BANG…! Shot him right in the stomach. "UGH…!" Robin went down like a bowling-pin. The Ills laughed and cheered for joy. "He's gone!"

"He's history!"

As they walked over towards his supposedly dead body, they realized that no blood was leaking out. "Huh…?" and then, quick like flint, Robin reached up and grabbed the Pistol out of Phil's hand. "What the--"

BAM! "D-OH Robin sent his feet into Phil's gut as he flipped back up. It turned out that he was actually wearing a bullet-proof vest under his clothes. "Wayne-Industries always provides…"

He then smashed the Ill's only gun on the ground, crushed it with his foot and then he was ready for really big fight. "Bring it on, Bird-Boy!" snapped Phil, and the other Ills growled loudly and rushed into battle.

One against four, and Robin acted as if he were eight-men with his skills. Punching and kicking the punks with such furry, determined not to let them ruin up Bruce's company…

…

Garfield however was already near the site of where the plane had finally stopped and the tanker pulled up. Garfield made sure to stay well hidden behind the crates and tanks that were unloaded.

The crew onboard the plane stepped out, but they came out hold the pilot and his crew hostage. "What…? More goons…?" he muttered softly.

Then he saw the driver of the tanker step out from the truck. Garfield couldn't believe his eyes; it was _Mr. Penguin._ He handed the goons a briefcase full of money. "If everything holds up… Wayne Industries will be out of commission for good." he sniggered. "That guy's been getting enough money for too long now."

The goons agreed with their boss, and finally Garfield had seen enough, but he accidentally knocked a crate down when he tried to move out of the way. The goons and Mr. Penguin were startled by the crash. "Who's there…?" Penguin called.

Garfield ducked down behind the crates, and one of the goons was stupid enough to shot at it blowing up a small can of chemicals. The explosion wasn't very big but it did cause Garfield to fall and skid over to the gates.

"OW…AAAH…!" he groaned in pain, and then…

_**SNAP!**_

It was happening again. His eyes glowed, and his clothes began to rip…

Penguin and his men waked over closer all three of the men had guns now. "Come out and fight like a man!" Penguin roared.

Just then something else roared from behind a pile of empty crates. The men stepped back a little, and then… SMASH! A huge beast rammed through he crates like a wild elephant. It snarled and flexed its huge fists at the men.

The two goons dropped their guns and held each other screaming in fear. Penguin was also quivering in fear, and he just took one shot at the monster. The bullet did wound the beast, and caused him to bleed, but now he was really angry…

"Let's get out of here!" Penguin screamed, and he and his men dashed for their truck, forgetting about the chemicals, and putting their drugs in them… but the creature had other plans.

Penguin and his goons already fired up the motors and tried to back away, but the truck wouldn't even budge, and then they saw why… there was the creature starting at the front of the truck and holding it in place with his huge yet bare hands.

"He's got a-hold of us!" cried Penguin.

The creature, still snarling and roaring at them, began to pound the living daylights out of the engine, and then… with his monstrous strength, he tilted it right over. All three of the men were knocked unconscious.

As for Robin…

Three of the Ills were already knocked out, and Phil was rushing forth with a switch blade, but some guys just never learned. Robin jump-flipped, knocking the knife out of Phil's hand… and WHAMM!

Phil was down for the count. "I'm still the winner…" Robin boasted, but he said it to himself. then he gazed over to where the plane was, and he saw the creature, and the imposter-truck tipped on its side.

Then, before long, the beast ran off into the night, just as the authorities came.

…

The next day… a lot of things happened.

Wayne Industries was cleared of all charges, and Bruce owed it all to his friend "Dick Grayson… the best guy that I've ever admitted into my home." He said over the news report.

Penguin and the Ills were arrested for sabotage, dealing in drugs, and blackmail. This put Penguin's assistant in charge of the arcade now too. Everything was going to be okay…

Except for one little detail… the reports of Wayne Industries had attracted the attention of Jackie, Jillian, and their fathers who were in Gotham the whole time and heard people talking about seeing the huge creature.

Garfield had to get out of town and fast before anything else happened, but he did receive a phone-call from Robin thanking him. "If it wasn't for you… I'd probably be living in the streets by now."

Garfield accepted his thanks, and then it was time to hit the road again. He was just leaving the arcade when he caught sight of Jackie, Jillian, and their reporter fathers heading his way.

He couldn't let them see him. So he quickly picked a newspaper that was on the bench near him and hid behind it pretending to read it. The reporters and their girls passed by not even noticing him. "Whew…!"

Then he took the first cab he could signal to the edge of town, and then he was on the road again… trying to hitchhike to… who knew where.

It didn't matter if Gotham City, and Wayne Industries were safe. He still was stuck the way he was… a lonely young-man with a dangerous power living inside of him.

…

_Garfield Logan is believed to be dead…_

_And he must let the world think that he IS dead until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him._


	6. A fear of the Mind

**EPISODE FIVE**

It had officially been well over a year since Garfield had supposedly died and had ever since been wandering for so long like a leaf on a breeze, desperately searching for a way to cure him of the beast.

Garfield had trekked all the way across America, and made loads of new friends, as well as enemies. Time after time he would lose his temper and change into the beast, and eventually would have to move on all by himself; Especially with Jackie, Jillian… who had graduated from High-School, and stuck with their fathers desperately trying to capture the beast for the biggest news story ever.

Garfield had done some reading, and read in the papers about a hypnotist therapist who lived in England by herself. Her name was _Dr. Raven Azarath, _and she was known to be a clairvoyant, and used her gift to help the desperate, the lonely, and the frightened.

Garfield realized that maybe, even if he couldn't find a way to reverse the gamma-ray process, maybe… just maybe he could actually learn to take charge of his transformations; control the beast so that when he changed, he wouldn't take off on a fiery rage.

So he paid for the first flight, and arrived in England the next day. "Wow…" was the first thing he could say at the amazing sights there were. He had only studied about England while he was in school, but to actually be there… it was like a dream come true.

Still… he kept in mind that he was looking for Dr. Azarath, only he hadn't a clue of where to start looking for her, as the papers and phone books didn't seem to give an address, and when he asked around town he was shocked to hear things like…

"_Dr. Azarath hasn't been seen for nearly two years now."_

"_She went into seclusion."_

"_I don't know any Dr. Azarath."_

He even tried the phone-operators, but no known number existed. Garfield was really starting to feel worried as if he had traveled such a long way for nothing. Still… that paper he had read a few days ago did say that Raven still lived somewhere in London.

Garfield saw no other choice but to search for her the old-fashioned way… just get up and start looking. He continued to ask around hoping that some of Raven's old patients would be able to help him out.

Finally he found one person who was willing to share. He was a man who looked like Garfield's old friend Robin, only he wore a special mask over his face because he had really sensitive eyes. His name was Kato… at his surprise…

"I knew Raven for such a time…" he said. "She would have been my wife, but then she began to act strongly and assured me that we could never meet up again."

Garfield thought that was sad, but he got his answer that Raven used to live by herself in a house by the ocean. "But be warned… I doubt very much she is still there, and even if so… she may seem rather… _disturbed."_

Garfield made sure to keep that in mind. Then he was off again leaving Kato deep in thought as he sat in his apartment alone. _"Raven… whatever you do… please don't reject any else's help."_

…

On one of the beaches outside of London city, there was a small house standing on top of a small cliff top far away from the water. All the shutters were closed and locked tight which made the insides very dark indeed.

A young woman, with short purple hair, and very pale skin was lighting some candles and setting sweet smell powders in a ring of urns. Then she sat in a large armchair and concentrated very hard as if she was trying to suppress a deep feeling…

Then she shut her eyes, folded her arms together and silently repeated the same phrase over and over again…

"_Azarath… Metrione… Zinthos."_

"_Azarath… Metrione… Zinthos."_

Suddenly she began to feel frightened by something and began to twitch. She was seeing bad visions of herself placed in a great deal of danger… and he suspicions were soon to be proved right…

…

Outside of her house two thugs were outside holding a gas-bomb without power to drain the oxygen out of the palace of London. "Blimey… one shot of this baby and the duckie will fall out like a candle." one of them laughed, "Ain't that right Smith?"

Smith nodded, "Right then, Benny… let's get it on with."

The placed the Gas-Bomb near the air conditioner and then they ran off, unbeknownst that they were seen fleeing the scene by Garfield who had just arrived on the beach saw them run off, but he hadn't quite seen what they had done.

He did however have a bad feeling about those two as they seemed pretty suspicious to be wandering around a beach with the clothes they had on, at least he had finally found what he was looking for… as the name on the mailbox read…:

_Raven Azarath._

_Clairvoyant Therapist._

_By Appointment Only._

He walked up to the door and knocked on it hoping he would get an answer, but suddenly he could hear the sound of someone coughing inside. Garfield began to pound on the door, "Dr. Azarath…!" he called "Dr. Azarath…!"

…

Inside, Raven was beginning to feel woozy. "I… I can't breathe…!" she peeped, and she finally fainted and couldn't hear Garfield pounding on the door. "DR. AZARATH…!" he shouted this time… but he forgot to watch his temper…

_**SNAP!**_

… And it happened again. He became the creature, and smashed the door down like matchwood and made his way into Raven's house; the creature began to feel rather funny as there was hardly any oxygen to breathe.

The creature did see a young woman lying unconscious on the floor. Hating to see her like that, the creature had this urge to get her out of the house, but as he raced for the door but just then, the same two men wearing gasmasks had already burst through the door but they couldn't see very well because of the darkness…

"_There she is."_ chuckled Benny.

"_Right… lets get 'er out'a 'ere and get going." _added Smith.

The moved in closer to pickup the unconscious therapist, when suddenly they heard the sound of something growling in the darkness. _"What in Big Ben was that…?"_ asked Smith.

Then suddenly Benny screamed in fright as he caught sight of a huge snarling creature starring right at him. _"Smith… Let's run for it!"_ he cried, as soon as Smith got once glimpse of the creature he and Benny were out the door and dashing away like comets.

The creature then scooped up Raven in his arms and instead of smashing another wall down he just dashed out the open door and carried the unconscious young-lady to safety further along the beach.

After a while the smoke-bomb had given-out and the house was filled with oxygen again, as for Raven she was starting to awaken, and the creature was starting to transform back into Garfield…

Raven had awoken feeling rather woozy, and confused. "Oh… where am I….?" she asked.

Garfield, who had already shaken off his confusion from his transforming, asked her, "Are you okay…?"

Raven winced as he caught her by surprise. "You scared me a little…" she said. She seemed to be okay, and then she asked, "What happened in there…?" and she even noticed that the young man starring at her… his clothes were all tattered.

Garfield however was just as confused as she was, until they went back to her house and discovered the bomb on the air-conditioning unit. "I knew something like this would happen…" Raven sighed.

Garfield wondered what she meant by that, but he did have a sneaky feeling that those two men were after her for some reason… probably something that had to do with her psychic readings.

"By the way… I never got ask your name…" she said.

"Oh… my name's Garfield… _Garfield Olnag."_ Once again he had to lie about his name for fear of what could happen. "I was coming here to seek your help…. but I had a hard time finding you."

Raven sighed… and now that it was safe to go back inside, Garfield helped her clean the place up a bit, as well as fix the door. "You don't know how many people seek my help…" Raven said to him. "So what are you after? Gold…? Jewels maybe?"

As much as Garfield realized how wonderful that would be, "I'm not after a fortune or anything like that." he informed her, "I came seeking your help because… well… it's sort of hard to explain..."

Raven just smiled, "Because you have a problem and you need my help to find a way to cure you?" she asked. Garfield was almost speechless, "How did you know that…?"

Raven shrugged and then did another prediction, "You've also been living on the edge lately. Moving from place to place… while on the run from something?"

Garfield realized that she really must have been psychic. How else could she get all that right without him even telling her? He would have asked her another question, but then he noticed she was looking down again…

"I just don't think I'm up for it." she simply said, "I've been so on edge lately that I think I'm growing scared to even socialize."

She explained to him that her life as a Psychic-Therapist had taken a sharp turn, and that people were coming just to take advantage of her gift for their own selfish needs. People would come barging at her door just for her help when her add clearly stated she was a _therapist only._

Garfield then began to realize that those two were obviously two greedy goons trying to get at her; trying to take her against her will into doing dirty work for them. It was no wonder she was so afraid of the outside world…

She even went on explaining that she grew up with a fear of leaving her home, _Agoraphobia._ She wasn't like other girls and preferred somberness, meditation, and reading in other languages. People began to think of her as a creepy person…_ Garfield couldn't blame them._

Not to mention her father was very abusive to both her and her mother, but it was fortunate that they got her father arrested for assault, and family abuse and put him our of their lives, but Raven realized if she was ever to make it in life… she would have to overcome her fear of the world, and find was to make better use of her ways…

That was when she focused on her special talent of being able to predict events, and read minds… or even seek out items that other sought. "Now I think it was all just a big mistake." she said. "Look what's happened to me… people try to take advantage of me… and get me to do things against my will. So I had no choice but to seclude myself from everyone so I could avoid further trouble."

Garfield suddenly remembered. _"Does that include a guy named Kato…?"_

Raven's eyes bugled and she dropped the tea-cup she was holding. "How do you know him…?" she asked. Garfield told her that was how he found her. Raven admitted that Kato was indeed her boyfriend…

"He was the only guy out there who made me feel like I wasn't… creepy." she explained.

It turned out that Kato was just like her; Somber, liked the dark… he even tried to become Psychic just to impress her but it was a girt that you had be born with, and could not just learn.

Still… they were close together, and just like Kato had earlier said, they were hoping to be married, but Raven couldn't risk his safety. Not with all the trouble that had been going on… so she left him and hadn't seen or spoken to him in two years.

While it hurt… she just couldn't risk it.

Garfield would have argued with her, but then again that was the real reason why he was on the run too. "I know exactly how you feel." he simply said. He said no more, and he didn't have to… as Raven was already beginning to sense that he too was trapped in a situation like hers and desperately trying to find a way out of it.

"If it means that much to you… I'll see if I can try and help you." she offered him.

Garfield smiled. Things were starting to look up for him, and he knew he could trust Raven; being a therapist, she wasn't supposed to let out anything of what she knew that he would tell her.

…

Then… late that night… She set another meditative circle, lit some candles and told Garfield to relax, and clear his mind. She was going to try and tap into his mind and try to discover the truth.

She was however shocked to learn that he had lied about his name. "You're name's not Garfield Olnag…" she said. Garfield opened his eyes and realized there was no way around it. "No, it isn't…" he said. "My real name… is _Garfield Logan."_

Raven's eyes nearly bulged, "Logan…?" she asked. "But that can't be. Garfield Logan died in a lab-explosion a year ago."

Garfield shook his head, "Nope… I didn't"

Raven thought this was amazing, until she also learned that Garfield was trying to make the world think that he really was dead and not tell anyone! She then told him to concentrate again so she could dig down deep into his mind.

She could see his past… how he tried to save his parents from that boat accident, but he failed, and had been traumatized ever since. "Is that what's bothering you…?"

Garfield nodded, "Well sort of… but it's not the only reason." he answered, "No, there's… something else… something dangerous."

Raven began to fee a little worried, but also very curious. "Garfield… I want to see this problem of yours."

Garfield knew that even in the line of therapy, "Oh, no, no… I shouldn't do that." he tried to warn her, "It's a lot more dangerous than you think…"

Raven wouldn't take no for an answer. "If you want me to help you… then I need you to show or at least tell Me." she said.

Garfield knew it couldn't hurt to tell her. "All right… I'll tell you… you may not believe me."

Raven wanted to know… and so, Garfield explained of how it all happened.

How he lived with his Foster mother, Dr. Rita Dayton… and they were both on the verge of figuring a way to tap into the super-human strengths that everyone had.

He bombarded his body with gamma-rays hoping to improve his unusually low levels of strength, but he unwittingly used too much… then he had his little accident on the road and tried to fix it, but it was pouring rain.

Finally… his hand skidded, and smacked hard on the road _"AAAOW…! GAAAA-AAAH…!"_

"That's when I began to feel strange…" Garfield explained. "I felt this strange rush of energy going through me, and I realized that I was changing into some… _creature."_

Raven could hardly believe this at all. Garfield had some strange powers that allowed him to transform into a strong creature, with unbelievable powers of brute force. "Why would you want to get rid of it?" she asked. "You possess something truly remarkable…"

Garfield snapped upright, "You're wrong!" he said with a deep concern. "I don't possess the power… it possess me. I have no control over it when it breaks loose, and I don't even realize what I'm doing."

Raven began to realize that perhaps he was right, as she did remember that her front-door was smashed wide open. Garfield went on explaining about the beast, "It happens whenever I get angry… and even happens when I'm asleep and have bad dreams."

Raven could tell that this was more serious than she thought. "In all my years I've never heard of such a case." She also wasn't sure what all this had to do with her, until Garfield explained his plan to use her help to hopefully find a way for him to mentally control the beast.

Raven admitted that she was good in curing people of fears, and difficulties with acknowledgement… but this was something new for her books. Still she wasn't willing to give up. There hadn't been a serious patient she hadn't cured before, and she wasn't about to let Garfield be the first.

…

Meanwhile, back in town…

Smith and Benny had returned to their hangout place deep in the alleys by the harbor both of them were still pretty shaken up having encountered that… that… monster!

"H'oy look at us…" snapped Smith, "We're actin' like a pair 'a nervous ninnies, we are."

Benny took a sip of his liquor bottle, "Yeah… we shouldn't let ourselves be pushed around like this. Everyone will thinkin' that were nothin'"

The men decided to try and go for a second stab at kidnapping Raven. Their plan was to use her psychic gift to make them a fortune by cheating at lotteries, and help them avoid the authorities.

Their only problem was, even though they were determined to make that happen, neither one of them was willing to want to go back to her beach-house for fear that the creature they saw would still be there.

No… they had figure a way to draw her out into the open. "'Ow we gonna do that…?" Benny asked. "That there lass wouldn't leave 'er 'ouse for anythin'"

That's when Smith grinned wickedly, "Yeah… of course." she sniggered, "She won't leave for _anything…_ but that don't mean she won't leave for _anyone…"_

They went through their photo albums of folks they had run-ins with in town. "Yeah… "Smith said, "We're going to play a little blackmail, and _He's_ going to be the bait for the trap."

Both of them were looking at a picture of Kato, Raven's so-called ex-boyfriend.

…

Later on, Kato was on his way home for his job as a toll-booth operator. He was still very worried about Raven; she had not returned his letters or phone calls for nearly two years now and still would give any reason why.

He just wished that whatever was bothering her he could be there to help her like he was there to help her conquer her agoraphobia before it started up again. "Oh Raven…" he sighed softly to himself.

As he made his ways to the iron stairway leading to his apartment, he was suddenly attacked by two men who drugged him with chloroform. It was Benny and Smith, now that they had Kato… the next step was soon to begin.

…

Raven decided to give Garfield a dose of Sensory-deprivation therapy. Garfield was stripped of his clothes, but given a wet suit to use, and he was to lay in a tank of refreshing warm water while Raven would be speaking to him over a speaker-radio.

This exercise would help them dig deep into Garfield's mind, where he would hopefully be able to have his inner self make contact with the beast, and attempt to contain it. This would possibly result in Garfield being able to gain control over the Beast's anger and destructive behaviour.

"You ready…?" Raven asked.

Garfield drew in a brave deep breath, "Yeah… I'm ready." he said as he climbed in and Raven shut the lid. The neo light around the rim weren't very bright but Garfield was already feeling well relaxed. It was really hard to turn down the sound sin his brain.

"_Okay… are you ready?"_ Raven asked over the speaker. Garfield responded, "It's a little strange in here but I'm okay."

Raven gave Garfield a few minutes to relax until he was resting blissfully. Then she asked him to concentrate hard. "You won't think of anything else… just you… the beast, and trying to contain it."

Garfield concentrated all that he could…

Suddenly he could see himself walking though a hot and endless desert, and there on a far away sand-dune, "I see him…" Garfield said, "I see the creature. He's just standing there starring back at me."

The creature narrowed its eyes and growled as it flexed its huge fists. "Wait… he's getting angry." cried Garfield. Raven told him to relax and stay calm. Garfield calmed down a little but his fear began to spike again.

"He-- He's coming!" he cried, "He's coming after me…"

Raven assured him that he couldn't get hurt, "It's all in your mind." She explained to him, "Now I want you to picture a huge steel cage… made of the strongest alloys in the world all mixed together.

Garfield imaged a huge cage mad of such super strong steel, that not even a tank could break the bars while ramming at full speed. The creature was trapped inside, growling and snarling furiously as he tried to break free.

"Okay… he's trapped." said Garfield. "But he's trying to break out. I don't think he can, but he is trying, and he's really getting mad."

Raven was glad to hear this, and then she instructed Garfield to imaging a gas-hose, filled with knock-out gas. "Can you see it…?" she asked.

Garfield waited a few moments, and suddenly there it was before him. "I got it!" he cried, "I'm going to try and spray at him, maybe he'll fall asleep."

Raven took down many notes and was pleased to see that progress was being made, until Garfield, still in the depths of his mind imaged he was spraying the beast in the cage, but the gas didn't seem to be doing anything at all; the creature didn't even look a bit sleepy.

It held down its hands from covering his eyes from the blast. Then he looked really angry as he roared and grabbed hold of the bars shaking them vigorously. "He's breaking lose…!" cried Garfield. "The gas didn't work… he's bending the bars!"

Even Raven herself was beginning to feel worried, "Garfield…! Garfield…! Calm down… try to relax."

But Garfield couldn't relax. Despite the fact that the bars in his vision were unbreakable, they weren't _unshakable._ POW! He shook the bars right off their bolts and broke loose.

Garfield tried to run for it, but he slipped in the sand which gave the creature the advantage to lunge at him. "Garfield…! Garfield…!" cried Raven, "Are you okay…?"

Garfield finally snapped awake, but…

_**SNAP!**_

He lost complete control of himself and began to transform again!

Raven realized she had to get him out of there and yet as she reached for the latches the tank shook vigorously followed by the sound of growling. Raven backed away in fear as the lid began to lump with dents as if something were pounding it from the inside..

Then, KAPOW…! The lid bust off and water splattered all over the floor. Raven's features were stuck in the same position. Wide-eyes, open jaw as the large monster emerged from the tank and angrily smashed against the basement walls.

Raven never felt so afraid in her life, she was quaking with fear. The creature glared his huge furious eyes at her and growled, knowing fully well that she had just made him angry with her little therapy.

He kicked away the chair Raven was just sitting in, and smashed the coffee table near it. Raven too frightened to even scream. Not that it would matter; no one could hear her.

"No… Garfield, don't!" she begged, "It's me, Raven…"

The creature continued to growl as it approached her. Raven continued to back away until she was trapped by the walls. The creature was about to pick her up and do, who knew what…?

But Raven, thinking quickly, tried a last attempt psychic-contact into the mind of the creature. _"Garfield… I know you're in there."_ she thought, _"You have to try and calm yourself…!"_

The creature's hands were just inches away from grabbing the defenseless girl when suddenly he grabbed his head instead, growling in confusion. It was as if Raven's psychic message was making contact with Garfield's inner-self.

The creature then looked back at Raven with a calmer expression on his face and his growling grew softer. Raven opened her eyes to realize the creature was calming down. She placed her hand over his… and the creature looked down, and then back at her.

"Garfield… concentrate." she told him. "You're not angry at me! I'm not your enemy."

The creature could somehow understand her words, and slowly began to change back into Garfield. Garfield shook himself awake, "Ooh… my head." he groaned. His vision became clear again and he realized where he was.

"Raven…?"

She shook her head in shame which told Garfield that he had indeed transformed, and because he couldn't remember anything that had happened, it obviously meant that he still had no control over the beast.

Raven was even starting to show signs of doubts. She never had a case this serious before in all her years of therapy, still she wasn't willing to give up. In the meantime Garfield offered to help her clean up the mess that he obviously made in her basement.

They both went upstairs to get things from the broom closet, but that's when Garfield noticed there was a note slid under the front door. "Hey… what's this?" he muttered as he picked it up.

He then realized how serious it was, "Raven…!" he called. "Look at this…" Raven dashed over, he handed her the note and it read:

"_If you ever want to see your precious Kato again, then come to the harbor at midnight and prepare to surrender to us."_

"_Benny and Smith"_

Raven looked as if she had just swallowed a fly. "Oh, no… not Kato!" she cried.

Garfield realized this was obviously from those two guys he saw earlier, the ones who fixed the bomb to the air-conditioning. Now they were using Kato as bait to get Raven to working for them.

Raven didn't know what she was going to do.

…

Meanwhile… at their hideout near the harbor, Benny and Smith had Kato tied to a chair, while they were playing cards away from him; they just sat there mocking at him too. "Aww… what's the ma'er lad…?" Smith chuckled. "Too worried about yer lady love to smile…? Heh, heh, heh…"

Kato weakly opened his eyes, he hadn't eaten in hours, but he wasn't too weak to speak. "You vicious low lives!" he growled, "How can pick on a woman like Raven, and for what… your own selfish greed?"

"Ah, put a sock in why don't ya…!" snarled Benny, "Yer li'le lady's not gonna 'ave much a choice if she wants to save your skin."

Kato had no idea of what to think. Raven was still a rather frightened and disturbed young lady. Not to mention she had never been close to the city in two years. What could she possibly do?

He could only just imagine the trauma she was going through if she had read that blackmailing letter already…

…

Raven was pacing back and forth in a sign of panic. She had never been so worried before in her life. Kato was being held a prisoner, and she felt powerless to help him as it would mean heading into town for the first time in a long time, and she still wasn't sure she was ready for that yet as her agoraphobia had still not been conquered.

"What am I going to do…?" she cried.

"Well can hold still for a minute at least." Garfield said to her. Raven realized she had pacing like a crazy woman for quite a while now, and so she sat down.

She really had no idea of what she could do for fear that either Kato would be harmed or she'd have to face up to her fear and go into town again. "Garfield, you got to help me on this…" she nearly begged.

Garfield shook his head, "They don't want me, they want you to go." He said to her, "Besides… do realize how dangerous it would be for me to tackle this by myself." He was referring to the fact that he still had no control with his transformation, and that if he went out there and changed, then Kato, if not then someone else was liable to get hurt.

"Look, I don't see any other option." replied Garfield, "If you want to help Kato out, then you're just going to have to face up to your fear."

Raven shook her head, "Ah… I can't! I just can't!"

Garfield placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. "You can, Raven!" he said to her, "Think about what's on the line here… It's Kato's life and safety."

He went on explaining how Raven had said herself that she didn't want to bring danger to Kato's life by being with him, yet she hadn't been with him and he was already in trouble.

As for Benny and Smith, they seemed like just the low lives that would make good on their threat to kill him if Raven didn't give herself up. Raven's head was really starting to ache under the stress.

She still cared for Kato… in fact she cared for him more than anything in this world. So, she realized there really was no other option. "I'll do it…!" she finally said, but she would only do it if Garfield would come with her.

Garfield was more than obliged to help.

…

By nightfall they left the beach, and made their way into town. They hadn't even set foot inside, and were just standing by the boundary line that over looked the town. Raven felt more amazed than she felt frightened as she gazed at all the tall buildings.

"I spent such a long time in the darkness… I almost forgot how beautiful the city looks at night."

_Garfield remembered nights like this, back in the time he and his fiancée Terra would just go out of town and wait for the sun to set. Then they'd just nestle not each other's arms and they would just look up at the stars over the city lights._

_How he really missed her…_

"You alright…?" Raven asked.

Garfield snapped to his senses "Oh… yeah… I'm okay." and they stepped into town.

Raven was pretty nervous, but at least it was nighttime and there wasn't as many people out. but those who were outside and caught a glimpse of her were amazed. She could even hear them whispering…

"_Dr. Azarath…?"_

"_She hasn't been seen for a while…"_

"_What's she doing here…?"_

Raven felt her nerves were racing like her heart, but Garfield was there for support, and she also kept in mind that they were trying to save Kato.

The blackmailing note said to meet them around midnight near the harbor, but Garfield and Raven began to form a plan to surprise the goons.

The first thing they did was they went to the police, but Garfield had to stay outside because he couldn't let them see him or they may recognize him as _Garfield Logan; Deceased._

Raven had to go in by herself and report the case, which wasn't a very easy thing for her to do but, she managed to overcome a little more of her fear and the police were on the case.

Raven couldn't believe it, "I did it…" she muttered softly. "I actually confronted with people socially."

She saw Garfield in a dark corner and he winked at her. "Come on… let's go…" he motioned.

…

It was really getting late, but it was still three hours to midnight, and Garfield and Raven were already sneaking near the harbor, and they saw an old-abandoned warehouse. "That must be it…" Garfield whispered. "That must be where Smith and Benny have Kato."

Raven nodded, and then checked her watch. The police-constable had promised they would be there as soon as they could. "I just hope Kato's okay in there." she whispered.

But suddenly… she and Garfield were grabbed from behind by the two thugs who had been hiding outside amongst the crates all along, and when they came to their senses… they were inside the warehouse, chained to the walls. "Raven…? Are you okay…?"

"Mmm… I guess so." she answered.

Just then a huge light flicked on, blinding them both for a moment. "'Ello… what 'ave we 'ere." sniggered a voice. It was Smith. "And here I was 'opin' just to capture the lassie… and low… I catch me another mate as well."

Garfield and Raven realized they had been set up, and now they were trapped. "Where's Kato?" Raven growled.

Smith grinned, and snapped his fingers. Another right flipped on and there was Kato, still tied in his chair and Benny was holding him at gunpoint. "Kato…!"

He looked up weakly. "R-Ra-ven…!"

Benny laughed, "Aw… 'ow sweet." He mocked, "The two long lost lovey-doves… I think I'm gonna cry. Heh, ah, ah, ah…"

Garfield tried to struggle loose from the ropes, "What do you want from us…?" he demanded to know.

It turned out that Smith and Benny were craftier than they looked. They weren't planning to ever release Kato, but in fact use him to lure Raven into their clutches for their old plans, and then keep them as hostages. "After all… once we're the biggest lo'ery scandal in 'istory, we can blimey well 'ave the authorities after us now…."

Raven felt sick to her stomach, and Garfield was starting to lose it, but he caught a glimpse of Raven shaking her head at him telling him to keep it cool.

"Benny… go and see if ye can get the chopper ready, Will ya…?" asked Smith, "We're taking these two out." he motioned at Raven and Kato.

Benny nodded and ran off.

"Wait a minute… what are you going to do with me?"

Smith turned and gazed over his shoulder. His eye shined wickedly, and he poised his gun right at him. "What do you think…?"

Garfield gasped. "No! No… you can't!"

"Oh but I can, and will…" protested Smith. "We may got our 'ostages now… but what we don't need is… _a witness!"_

Garfield was struggling harder than ever, so was Raven. "No… Garfield…!" she cried. "Leave him alone…!"

Even Kato was trying to break loose, but Smith grabbed hold of Garfield by the jaw holding him still. "SHUT UP…!" he roared. Little he realize he was squeezing Garfield too hard by the jaw and really hurting him.

Garfield couldn't hold it in anymore… and…

_**SNAP!**_

There it was, that look in his eyes again, and his clothes were shredding again, and the ropes broke under the width of his muscles.

Smith turned, "Say your-- Uh…?" he stopped when he realized that he was starring into the snarling face of a seven-foot tall, hairy, creature, "Prayers…?" he squeaked like a mouse.

He screamed in fear as the creature growled at him and lifted him up over his head, and there him like a javelin across the wooden floor, and onto the billiard table that collapsed under his weight.

Kato and Raven couldn't believe their eyes.

Smith got up all weary from hitting his head, but he could see the creature stomping his way towards him; smashing up all the old furniture in his path. "S-S-Stay away from me ya hulkin' creep!" he shouted, and shot the creature in the arm.

Raven screamed as she snapped her eyes shut, and Kato gasped in shock.

The creature's blood cursed forth, but he only seemed to grow angrier and roared louder. Benny came rushing down from being on the roof where the chopper was. "H'oy… Smith… what's all the-- G-G-G-AAH…!"

The creature turned to gaze at Benny and roared at him. "Who's that, Smith?"

Smith didn't care as he scuttled to the stares, "Let's get outta' 'ere!" and he ran for the stairs so fast that he dropped his gun and it fired on its own cutting a section Kato's ropes, while barley missing him. "YIKES…!" but at least he was able to break free.

Then he scuttled over to his love, "Raven…!" he cried.

"Kato…!" she cried while still fussing to get free.

"Hold on… I'll get you loose." Replied Kato as he began to work at the ropes, but suddenly he found himself gazing deeply into her eyes, and she was gazing up at him too. "Your eyes…" he spoke softly, "I had almost forgotten how dark they are."

Raven winked twice, but then smiled as she felt her cheeks turning red. "You always knew how to make me smile."

Kato let go of the ropes, and then softly placed his lips over Raven's for the first time in two years, and there they just remained in the silence of the dark room.

…

While up on the roof it was a totally different story…

The creature chased after the bumbling criminals all the way to the roof, where they were already on the verge of making a quick get-away in their chopper. The engines were ramming at full speed but they weren't ascending into the sky.

"Move it! Take off already!" bellowed Smith.

"I'm tryin'… but we're stuck!" cried Benny. Then they saw why. They each looked out from the cab and saw the creature actually holding the chopper down with his bare hands, and still growling angrily.

The two thugs screamed in horror as the next thing they knew was happening, the creature was ramming huge punches into the back of the chopper smashing it up and damaging the systems and pipes, causing it to deactivate, and explode!

The two men bailed out before it went up, but the creature was so strong that he too survived. "Oh, bloody 'ell!" cried smith.

The creature then lunged at the two men, and grabbed them both hard. "I'm dreamin'…" Benny wailed. "Oh, come on Benny boy, wake up man… WAKE UP!"

He wasn't dreaming, and neither was Smith. The creature threw them off the roof, thirty yards away, and two stories down into the water below.

The men swam up to the surface only to find the police had just arrived, and were waiting for them. "It's off to prison for you blokes." The constable sneered at the wet thugs. "We've been lookin' for you lads for a long time."

The creature could see them down below, but he was suddenly bathed in searchlights. "You up there!" yelled a voice over a megaphone. "Freeze! We have the place completely surrounded."

The creature saw this as his que to leave. I leapt over the rooftops, away from the area… and ran off into the night; just in the nick of time too because the London newspapers were already asking about that… thing…! Whatever it was, it was gone now.

…

The next day…

Raven, now completely over her fear of the towns people, reopened her therapy to the general public, and moved in with Kato. She was just standing there on that sunny morning gazing out the widow at the town.

Her boyfriend joined her, "He's not out there anymore." He said to her; referring to Garfield.

Raven nodded sadly. Garfield gathered what little belongings he had left and headed for the airport to flee the country. Only Kato and Raven knew why he was doing it… but they did not dare tell anyone… not even the press.

But Garfield did stop by to say goodbye before he left…

Still… Raven thought of him as really close friend. "He taught me to face my fear, and I couldn't help him in return." She was referring to the fact that her therapy resulted in failure for him.

"He is a strong, and wise young man." Kato said. "He will find a way to survive and conquer his great trouble."

Raven knew he was right, but still. During the time she spent with Garfield, she could sense that deep down, buried behind all that courage, and wisdom, there was a frightened, lonely guy.

_**(Piano song plays)**_

Garfield was already onboard the first plan out of Brittan. Where he was going… he didn't know, but he really was feeling lonely, and discouraged that he had once again failed to find a cure for himself.

At least he was happy to know that Raven was happy now, even if he wasn't. So for now… Garfield just continued run.

_Garfield Logan is believed to be dead…_

_And he must let the world think that he really IS dead until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him._


	7. Intermission

**INTERMISIION CHAPTER**

It was still raining hard, and it looked as if it was going to continue on even after nightfall.

Beast-Boy had just finished up the previous chapter of his story and gazed back at the pile of pages he had made. "Dude…" he said to himself, "I never knew I could do _this much _in my life."

What really amazed him was he was still pumped up and ready to do the next chapter as well, but he was out of paper, and his typewriter was running low in the ink-strip. "Dude… no way!" he nearly panicked.

But then he remembered, there were more rolls in the case his typewriter had come in. _"Thanks, mom…"_ he prayed up to the sky. Now all he needed was more paper, and there was plenty of it in the one of the storage closets in the evidence room.

…

Robin was still in the evidence-room still trying to crack more mysteries about Slade. Perhaps he would be able to discover all of the vile villain's weaknesses so that one day the Titans would finally capture him and be rid of him for good.

Just then Beast-Boy walked into the room and was heading for the storage closet. Robin however was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he swore he was being snuck-up on, and turned round with his Robin-Blade-Fist… "HAAA…!"

Beast-Boy screamed, and Robin stopped in midair and fell SPLAT on the floor. "Dude… take it easy!" cried Beast-Boy.

Robin apologized, and he realized that he had left the door wide open. "I really have to get a _"Do not disturb"_ sign." he said to himself. When he turned back to Beast-Boy he saw him grab a whole pack of blank paper, but he had already left without saying a word.

Robin wondered what he was doing…

…

As Beast-boy walked back to his room he accident tripped on his own feet, and nearly fell forwards to the floor, but Cyborg caught him. "Yo' man… take it easy." he said.

Beast-Boy sighed in relief. "Thanks, dude… I owe you one." He said before he picked up the pace and walked on. "Yo'… what's all that paper for…?" Cyborg called. "Nothing really…!" Beast-Boy called back.

Cyborg thought that was a pretty big nothing…

…

Beast-Boy ran into all the other Titans on his way back to his room. He passed Starfire, who was walking Silkie through the tower, since they couldn't really go for a walk in the rain.

Terra had finally woken up from her long nap, and tried to flirt with Beast-boy as he passed right by her, but her Husband simply said, "Sorry Terra… busy… I can't talk to you now."

Terra found that confusing. Usually Beast-boy would want jump all over her the first chance he got. He never once passed-up a make-out invitation before.

It was the same thing when Beast-Boy walked into the lounge to grab a soda, and some vegan-snacks. Raven and Copy-Cat, both finished Raven's new book already, they didn't question him, but they did gaze at each other in confusion.

Beast-Boy had already left before either one of them could try and sense what he was up to with all that stuff. Yet, when they decided to go to his room and ask him, there was a _"Do not disturb"_ sign he had made stuck to the door.

All the Titans soon found themselves outside the door, all wondering the same thing. "What's he doing in there…?" Robin wondered.

Starfire felt a little worried. "I hope that our friend is contracting any forum of illness."

"Please…" Raven said, "The way he was holding all those snacks…? He'll probably just get a stomach-ache."

Cyborg suggested taking a more thorough look into Beast-Boy's room with the security-cameras. They saw him seated at his desk, with the large stack of papers he got from the closet, another stack to his other side with writing on the pages, and there he went… typing on that typewriter.

"If I didn't know any better… I'd say he's wrttin' a book." said Cyborg.

Terra thought that was interesting. "He hasn't written so much as an oral-report since we went to High-School." she said, "But… what's he writing about?"

The others all gazed at Copy-Cat, but he shook his head, "You are well aware my foresight does not work on images and pictures."

Robin then noticed the top page… "Cyborg… zoom into onto that page. Let's see what it says."

Cyborg complied, and zoomed-in until they could all read the re-caps of the story's intro-plot…

_Garfield Logan…_

_Boy Genius; Scientific assistant. Searching for a way to tap into the hidden strengths that all humans have… _

_Then an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry._

_And now when Garfield Logan grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs. _

_The creature is driven by rage and pursued by the daughters of investigative reporters. _

_**Garfield:**__ "Girls… don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry._

_The creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit…_

_Garfield Logan is believed to be dead, and he must let the world think that he IS dead, until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him._

"_**THE INCREDIBLE BEAST"**_

…

The other Titans suddenly felt Beast-Boy was writing something pretty deep, and while they were tempted to find out how it all went… they knew it wasn't nice to just spy on him like that. So they decided to leave Beast-Boy alone and wait until he was finished.

…

Beast-Boy realized, "Okay… I've done… I've done, Starfire, Robin, Raven, and Copy-Cat." He was trying to decide which Titan would be next. "Hey… what about _Cyborg…?"_

The ideas already began to flow through his mind, and he carried on typing away…


	8. Wrestlemania

**EPISODE SIX**

A few months had passed and Garfield decided to head back to America, it really had been awhile since he had been back to his home country. Sadly, in all his travels, he had still not found any hope of finding a cure for himself.

He was starting to think maybe it was truly hopeless, and that he would never find a cure. Still… today he was just going to take it steady and get a new job to earn some money for food and motel rental.

While taking a stroll through Los-Angeles, California, he found a quaint little Italian-restaurant that was hiring, and when he applied himself as _Garfield Lagno;_ the proprietor, who was also the head, and only chief, took an immediate shine to the young-lad and set him up at once.

Garfield was almost nervous as he soon realized who his co-worker was a tall, and buffed up guys with dark skin, no hair, and he had a pretty serious look on his face, but… he walked towards Garfield and showed him he meant no harm. "Yo'… Name's Vic Stone…"

Garfield felt relieved, and the two had the feeling they were going to get along just fine.

As the days went by, Garfield was set to work washing dishes, sweeping the floors… even help prepare some of the pizza's and pastas. Garfield almost hated the fact the he actually had to put meat on the dishes.

Vic was most shocked, "Yo' man… how can you defy the all-meat experience?" he asked.

"Dude… I got a real deep affection for animals." Garfield simply put it. Vic decided to not to bother about it anymore.

Two of the waitresses had also taken quite the shine to Garfield and Vic, and would often flirt with them when they got a second. The guys would shoot them a wink or a smile, but sadly they weren't interested in dating.

Also… the girls would test a small piece of the dishes…

"Needs more garlic, Finnie…"

"Too much garlic Finnie…"

Finnie, the chief sighed. "Est always zee same every single day…" he said. "More garlic… Less garlic… Aye…!"

Garfield and Vic couldn't help but laugh.

As the day went by Vic got a phone-call from some guy called _Mr. Trump._ Vic however just put the phone down without saying anything, and when Trump called back Vic warned him, "Look… I told you before… I'm doing any expedition. It's not my thing!" and he slammed the phone down.

Garfield was suddenly beginning to sense something really big was going on between Vic and this Trump fellow, as it seemed to be making him look down in the dumps. Garfield asked what it was all about…

"I don't want to talk about it…" Vic said softly, and he got back to work.

Garfield knew something was up for certain, but he wasn't exactly sure how to help out, or even if he could…

…

In a building deep on the other side of town, Trump was sitting in his office, and there were pro-wrestling posters and adds decorated all over his office. He was holding a newspaper up to his face which had an article about _Victor Stone_ being a top body-builder at the gyms in town.

Obviously, he was a crafty man nearly harassing Vic to get him to sign-up in a wrestling career. Only, it seemed that Vic was too stubborn, or just being blinded to accept any of his offers.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, "En-ter…!"

In walked two goons, and another pro-wrestler; Big Biff was his name, and he wanted to talk to his manager, Trump. "I'm really getting' tired of all this waitin'" he said deeply. "Haven't you gotten me a better opponent yet…?"

Trump put down his paper and raised his hand in a calm manner, "Patience Biffy… I'm working on it." he tried to assure him.

Biff's lips curled into a sneer, "That's what you said last week… I've had it up to here with your excuses."

Biff had been under the management of Trump for almost a year now, and was a well respected wrestling champion. The problem was he was growing to be really skilled that the competition he faced wasn't enough for him; too easy, and too boring.

He needed someone who was worthy of a fight with him, and lately Trump hadn't really been properly looking for any other potentially buffed up guys, and was still fretting over that Victor Stone guy…

"Look… I don't care who you get, but just get someone by the end of the week… or you better get yourself a new boy." and he left the office all on his own.

Trump angrily threw down his paper. "Some how I've got to get Vic into this gig…" he grumbled. "You boys ready for the next move…?" he asked the goons.

The goons assured their boss, "By the time we're through… Vic will come begging to take the offer."

"He better…" Trump warned the goons, "Because I want that guy here pronto… he's going to make me a ton of dough! If you guys screw up… and you'll both be Biff's next opponents, got it?"

The goons gulped hard and nodded nervously before leaving. Trump wasn't about to let the greatest opportunity pass him by…

…

Dinner hour was approaching, and the restaurant was fairly busy. Pizza's, Pastas, Garlic bread were being made twice as fast. Vic wiped his brow, "Man…now that I know what a housewife goes through… I'll be sure to treat my wife with respect."

Garfield sniggered at that remark, "You got a wife…?" he asked.

Vic shook his head, "But… I'd like to have one someday. How about you…? Any lovely lady in your mind…?"

Garfield suddenly remembered when he proposed to Terra a year and a-half ago… he never forgot that look on her face when he slid the ring on her finger, and she actually said _"Yes… Yes I will!"_

He hadn't seen her in so long since his little accident, and since Rita died, but since he couldn't tell Vic the truth he just put it as, "I did once, but it didn't work out."

"Aw… raw deal..." Vic said out of pity. "Well you win some, you lose some."

_If Vic only knew…_

"Hey, boys…" Finnie called, "Come on now… chop-chop." He meant for them to help him with the dinner rush. So the boys got back to their duties, unaware that Trump's too goons had snuck into the back room and had bags of spoiled meat, and jars full of bugs and insects…

Their plan was to sabotage the restaurant which would hopefully shut it down and put Vic out of work. That way he'd have no choice but to accept Trump's offer.

As they worked, they could overhear someone coming into the back room. They ducked down behind the icebox where no one would be able to see them, and in came Garfield and he was asked to get some extra stacks of meat and spices for some of the pizzas.

He went to the icebox, not noticing anyone hiding behind it, and grabbed some for the sausages, but the moment he picked them up, "Hmm…?" he smelled something really weird. As much as he didn't like to eat meat, he could still tell that that scent was coming from the meat… and it could only meant that it was spoiled.

This struck Garfield as odd. Finnie just got the meat in this morning and there was no way it could've spoiled that quickly. Especially seeing as how it was in the icebox the whole time.

Behind the icebox, the two thugs wondered who this new guy was, but whoever he was, it looked as if he was going to ruin everything. Suddenly, one of them noticed that a few of the insects they had failed to add into the containers were crawling up the side of the icebox and over the rim.

Garfield saw them however, "What the--" he backed away a few steps and he accidentally knocked over a few of the spice-jars which ended up spilling more insects that were stowed inside. "WHOA…!"

Vic and Finnie heard everything dashed into the back room, and they didn't even bother to ask because they saw everything. The spoiled meat on the floor, and insects crawling everywhere.

The two thugs saw their chance and dashed out. "Hey…!" Garfield called, "Hey… you dudes!" but they were already gone out the back door. "Not them again…?" Vic groaned.

The three men worked hard shooing the insects out the door, and going through the icebox to and get rid of all the rotten meat. "They disrespect my icebox…!" growled Finnie. "I cut them into meatballs!"

Vic persuaded Finnie to calm down, and Finnie decided to get back to his cooking while he and Garfield cleaned up in the back room. "Man… some guys just never learn." Vic muttered.

Garfield overhead him, "What… has this ever happened before?"

Vic nodded, "This must be the third time this week." he said, "It's Trump's crazy idea to try and force me into his business. I don't know how much more Finnie can take of this."

Garfield wasn't about to take anymore of this guessing and he really wanted to know why Trump was so egger to give Vic a job…

Vic explained how Trump was a wrestling manager, and wanted to recruit him for his own greedy reasons. He seemed to care more about money and making more of it for himself than he cared about other people…

He wanted to recruit Vic because of his built-up body to face off against his champion, Big Biff. "There's no way I'm getting into any wrestling ring… especially for a greedy guy like Trump."

Vic preferred to make it through life like an honest guy, not some wrestling maniac who hurt people for a living. The problem was, because of his amazing built-up body, like Garfield when they first met, many people misjudged Vic and thought him to be a really tough guy, with a real boot to put.

Hardly anyone ever gave him the chance to show what a great guy he could be. "There's got to be some place for me out there… but I want to find it on my own, and show the world that I can really be someone."

Garfield understood how he felt. After all… things weren't always easy for him either… being a boy-genius in a school who preferred cool kids, and slackers, than hard working studiers.

Not to mention… he always had a fear of what people would think of him if they found about the beast… but he didn't tell Vic that part. He just couldn't let him know…

Vic and Garfield realized that they had more in-common with each other than first noticed. They really felt like they could be a big help to each other.

Soon it was quitting time, and both Vic and Garfield promised to see each other the next day before going their separate ways home.

As Garfield walked the night streets to his motel, he decided to take a short-cut through a dark alley. When he got halfway through, he was jumped at by two men. "Hi-ya pal…" one of them said. "Fancy meeting you here." said the other.

Garfield recognized them instantly as the two guys who ran from Finnie's. "You guys work for Trump." he snapped, "You tried to mess the place up so Vic would work for you guys."

The thugs nodded, "And we would've gotten away with it if you hadn't messed things up for us…" snapped the first thug.

The second thug grabbed Garfield by the collar and looked him dead in the eyes. "Listen kid… you ought'a not mess with us and with Mr. Trump. We can really be nasty…"

The first thug then motioned over to the open dumpster, and the other thug threw Garfield in and slammed the lid down on his head. "AOW…!" Garfield growled in pain as his anger spiked…

_**SNAP!**_

There it went again… his eyes glowing, his clothes ripping up…!

The two thugs, unaware of what was happening in the dumpster, snarled at the sides, "Listen kid… you tell Vic from us, and Mr. Trump… he's got twenty-four hours to take it… or we're going postal on that little workplace of yours."

"You got that…!"

Suddenly…

POW!

Something inside the dumpster bashed the insides hard and made a huge dent that nearly knocked the thugs off their feet. The thugs couldn't understand it, and then… BOOM…! The lid of the dumpster bust off like a bomb, and out popped a huge snarling monster, far bigger than Vic, and Big Biff put together.

The thugs nearly wet their pants' in fear, "What in the mother Marry…?"

The monster roared loudly as he leapt from the dumpster and stared the two men down. Then it raised it's huge fists picked up a garbage can and squashed it in his bare hands like a soda can before tossing it right at the thugs. This prompted the two men to run for their lives as fast as their legs could carry them…!

The creature, however, would not let them get away fro throwing him into the dumpster like that and kicked. A huge wooden crate down the alley and tripped the men up from behind.

The creature growled angrily and then ran for the two men, picking them up in his huge arms and throwing them both into another dumpster as if they were paper-planes. The creature would have continued to go at them if he hadn't heard the sound of someone scream from a window above…

The creature dashed off into the darkness before anything else happened, leaving the two thugs to crawl out of the garbage all confused. "Exactly… what was that thing?" cried one of them.

"I don't know…" said the other, "But one thing I know… the boss won't ever believe this."

…

The creature dashed all the way through many allies before he finally realized that he didn't feel so angry anymore, which triggered him to change back into Garfield. Dizzy and smelling like garbage… Garfield could tell that he had transformed again.

"Aw, man…" he groaned, "when am I ever going to be free of this?" he wondered as he walked the rest of the way to his motel room where he seriously needed a bath.

…

The next morning when the thugs had reported back to Trump, not only was he upset to find that they blew it while trying to sabotage Finnie's, "But you make up some wild tale of a huge hairy beast jumping you in the alley?" he growled, "What the heck do I pay you guys for anyway…?"

"Yeah, but Boss…" said the first thug, "It's not lie, there really was a monster. He threw us both in a dumpster."

Trump wasn't interested, "I pay you two for success, not excuses!" he growled, but then he gazed down at the morning paper, and there was a headline about a local woman who claimed to see a huge monster in an alley last night…

Trump did start to think that maybe his boys were telling the truth, but he had no time go chasing after monsters, that no one even seemed to get a photo of. He just cared about getting Vic recruited to face Biff…

Otherwise, Biff would leave, and he'd be out of business due to his savvy reputation being known to people's attention. "Well… there's more than one way to skin a cat." He muttered, and then he told his boys it was time to switch to the ultimate plan… One that was guaranteed not to fail…

…

At midmorning, Finnie's was open just in time for lunch. Vic noticed Garfield seemed a little strange that morning as if he had a rough night. "Yo' man, you feelin' okay…?"

Garfield assured him, "I'm okay… just a little tired."

Vic admitted that he was a little tired too. "I was up half the night thinking about Trump… I'm worried he's going to try something sneaky again today."

Garfield could see why he would be worried. He was beginning to dislike Trump far more than Vic did, because he and his goons had already caused him a lot of trouble, and even made trouble for Finnie and his restaurant too…

Vic even tried going to the police, but Trump was more crafty than he looked; very sneaky and a mastermind at covering his tracks. "Maybe I should give in…" Vic said. "Take Trump up on his offer…"

Garfield felt almost heart-struck, "Dude… you can't be serious."

Vic was actually more shocked at himself than Garfield was, but what other choice did he have. He didn't want to hurt people for a career, but here he was putting other people in danger because he refused a career.

If he refused Trump anymore, who knew what would happen…? "Look…" Garfield said, "I won't try to persuade you otherwise… but just think about what you're really getting into before you actually do it."

Vic sighed, and almost trailed off into space if Finnie had told the guys to "Keep those dishes coming boys… we got empty bellies out here…"

The boys got straight back to work, unaware of the trouble that was going to happen later that day…

Trump's two thugs had snuck into the back room once again, and hid around a corner for their chance. One thug held a huge burlap bag, and the other had a chloroformed tissue in his hand.

They waited, and waited… and finally they heard someone coming into the back room. It wasn't Vic, it was actually Garfield, and he was just what the thugs needed. They leapt out from behind the corner, and hit him with the tissue conking him out.

Then they threw him in the sack and carried him off, leaving behind a single note where it couldn't be missed. Then they were gone…

Up in the front, Vic and Finnie heard all that thumping… "What's goin' on back there…?" Vic wondered. He and Finnie checked it out, and what they found nearly turned their bloods cold.

The back door was wide open, a few boxes, and dishes were knocked off the shelves, Garfield was missing, and there was a note on the counter. "Please don't tell me…" Vic muttered as he read the note…

"_If you ever want to see your friend in one piece again, come and agree work for Trump by the end of the day."_

"_Trump and Thugs"_

Finnie couldn't help but faint, and Vic… he was just frozen on the spot. "Aw, man… Garfield!"

Now Garfield was in big trouble, and Vic felt that it was all his fault. Well now his mind was well made up. He got Garfield into this mess, and he was going to get him out. He was going to get to Trump's arena and bust him out of there himself… and even try and take Trump down once and for all.

…

Garfield woke up a while later, "Huh…?" and he realized that he was a in a steel cage hanging at least thirty feet over a large wrestling ring. "Hey…!" he cried as he grabbed the bars. "Hello…? Anyone…! Where am I…?"

He soon got his answer when three men walked into the arena. Two of them he recognized were the thugs from the other night. The other, he obviously took was their boss…

"No need to shout… we were coming in anyways." he called up at the cage.

Garfield took a good look at the big man, and could tell, "You're Trump…?"

"Hey, hey… manners..." Trump said, "I prefer Mr. Trump if you don't mind… and as for you… I just need your help."

He didn't have to say anything more because Garfield already had already guessed what was going on. Trump was going to use him as bait to lure Vic into the place where they would probably blackmail him into working for him.

"You're plan is crazy…!" he said. "Vic won't ever work for a greedy sap like you."

Trump didn't care about those insults. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, kid…" he said, "Now you behave yourself before I change my mind and feed you to Biff." He motioned over to the corner of the room where Biff was working out with his monstrous weights.

Garfield gulped hard, but made sure to keep his nerves in check, or he wouldn't be as sorry as those men were going to be, but what was he going to do… he assumed that Vic was already on his way after discovering that he wasn't there…

…

But in fact, Vic had already entered the building and was snooping around. He was going to find Garfield, get him out of there, and make Trump pay for what he did, only he didn't know exactly where Garfield was being kept, and it wasn't easy to get around with all the other thugs and goons around...

Vic even got spotted a couple of times, but it was too bad for the thugs that Vic was a lot stronger than they were in groups of threes, and he easily knocked them down for the count. "BO YAH…!" he cheered. "Oh…! Shh-Shh Shh…!" he forgot he had to try and keep it low…

As much as he didn't like hurting people, beating up those nasty crooks sure felt awesome. The further he progressed through the building, the more times he accidentally got caught, which prompted him to beat more of the thugs…

Still… he couldn't get carried away with himself. He had to find Garfield, and finally, he burst into Trump's office.

"Ah… Vic Stone…" Trump chuckled, "Glad you could join us."

Vic's features hardened, "Where's Garfield…?" he practically snarled as he stomped over and held Trump up, looking him dead in the eyes. "Where is he…?"

Trump pulled himself out of his grip gently, "My, aren't we in a temper…" he mocked, "Come… I'll take you to him."

He led Vic into the arena, "Vic…!" Garfield called from his cage.

Vic was glad to see his friend wasn't hurt, but then he demanded, "You better let him down… you hear?"

Trump sniggered, "Oh I will… but only on one condition, and that's you beat Biff in a one-round match."

Garfield gasped, "Ah…?"

Vic looked as though he was ready to explode like a volcano, "Are you nuts…? I'm not fightin' him…understand? I'm no wrestler…!"

Biff, who had been quite looking forward to a decent challenge for once, stepped into the ring, "Maybe it's because you're too chicken?"

Vic turned to face him with a most peculiar look on his face, "Say what…?"

"You heard me…" replied biff and he went on rudely insulting Vic's pride as a body-builder, and a strong guy. "Yo' man… I'm warning ya… don't get me rattled…!"

"Oh what… you going to just insist you won't fight?" Biff mocked, and finally when he started acting like a chicken… Vic lost it. "That's it… now I'm angry!" and he jumped into the ring…

"Vic…!" cried Garfield, "Oh…! I've got to get out of here…!" but it was no good, the bars were too thick and solid to shake loose for him, but he wasn't willing to give up.

With Biff, and Vic wrestling in the ring, and Garfield struggling above in the cage, Trump didn't know which was more entertaining. "I see gold in that ring…" he muttered to himself, and he began to daydream of what it would be like for him to put this on show for all the people…

The money would keep on piling up; he'd need more than one bank account.

He was so busy daydreaming, and Vic and Biff were so distracted by their fight, nobody noticed that the line holding Garfield's cage was going to break.

Garfield however did notice… "Uh oh…!" he cried, "Help… Help me! The cage…!"

SNAP…! It already fell off. "LOOK OUT…!" cried Vic as he and Biff rolled out of the way as the cage came crashing down… SMASH right through the ring and made a huge hold.

"AAAH…!" Garfield was heard moaning and groaning in pain, and then…

_**SNAP!**_

And that wasn't any rope breaking, Garfield, unseen by everyone, was changing again.

As for Biff, "Well looks like your little friend won't be getting up for a while…" he mocked at the dark hole. This really angered Vic, even though he already taken a huge beating from Biff… he wasn't willing to let him get away with insulting Garfield's accident like that…

However, as he readied himself for another stab at Biff, everyone heard the sound of something growling under the ring. Everyone looked confused, but then suddenly, POW…! A huge fist thrust thought he ring below making the hole bigger than ever, and out leapt a huge snarling creature!

"Yo…!" cried Vic.

Trump couldn't believe his eyes, "What in the name of all St. Mary!" he cried.

"That's it Boss… that's the creep we saw." cried one of the thugs.

Biff never saw anyone, anything so HUGE! Not to mention those claws and teeth.

The creature roared at him, and Biff almost felt like fainting. There was no way he could fight anything that large. He tried to make a break for it, but he was so much in haste he couldn't find his way through the ring-ropes.

This enabled the creature to grab hold of him, and actually lift up the huge hulking wrestle as if he were a lightweight. "AAH… MAMA…!" cried Biff as the creature threw him hard into the hole he crawled out of.

Much to the shock of Trump and his men, but to the amazement of Vic. "BO YAH… that's a KO…!"

The creature won that fight, but he seemed angrier than ever, and then set his eyes on Trump and his men. The goons ran away like cowards. "Come back you idiots…!" cried Trump "Don't' leave!" then suddenly he was grabbed the creature and tossed hard into the ring… landing right at Vic's feet.

Trump looked up and Vic looked down at him socking his foist into his other hand. "Well…" he sneered.

Trump began to blubber like a baby. "No, no… I give… I surrender. Just don't hurt me please! PLEASE…!"

Vic thought that was pathetic, but at least it was all over now. He felt even more grateful when he heard the police sirens outside the building. "Man… I thought they'd never get here." he said, but the creature knew this was going to mean trouble for him…

So he fled the building through the emergency exit while no one was watching and was gone, much to Vic's confusion… but he was even more confused when he gazed down in the hole and he couldn't see Garfield anywhere.

This made him wonder… "Nah… to farfetched…" or was it really?

…

The next day, Trump and his men, as well as Biff were clapped into jail for assault, blackmail, and harassment. Not to mention terrorizing Finnie's. Finnie even got a big government paycheck to hire him more workers as well as fix the place up for more success in his business.

Vic still planned to work with Finnie for a little while longer, until he could earn enough commission to enroll in the police academy. This way he could actually hurt criminals and creeps for money and to help the innocent; he'd be helping people as he always wanted…

As for Garfield, well… Vic still didn't know the truth, but Garfield was leaving that morning. "You're leavin' so soon…?" Vic asked as he caught Garfield on his way out.

"Uh… yeah… I got stuff to do." he simply said, "This job was just to help me get my assets back up. But hey… good luck in getting enrolled…"

Vic nodded, "Hey, man… I owe it all to you little buddy." he said, "I'm sure gonna miss ya…"

Garfield smiled, "Yeah, me too…" they both bopped fists, and then Garfield headed for the back exit. Just in time too for just then, four familiar people had stopped by the bar. It was Jackie, Jillian, and their reporter fathers.

"Man… what can stop those guys?" Garfield wondered. Now he really had to get out before they spotted him and things would begin to stir up.

When the men and their daughters asked about _"The Creature…"_ Vic couldn't give them the information they wanted. Nobody could, which was a good thing… for Garfield…

_**(Sad Piano music)**_

Garfield was alone again, on the run…

He wandered outside of the city, and walking along the dirt roads hoping a passing car would pick him up. Where would he go next… no one could tell… and no one could know…

_Garfield Logan is believed to be dead…_

_And he must let the world think that he really IS dead until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him. _


	9. Part One: Lovers Reuntied

**FINAL EPISODE**

**(Part one)**

Two years since the lab explosion…

It was a quiet morning in the parries of Arizona, and the mountains stood tall and proud. Suddenly, if you were wandering around you'd suddenly see a dust-cloud picking up over in the distance…

Followed by the sound of clomping…

A horse came galloping along the way carrying a young girl on its back. The girl wore a simple jacket and a cowgirl hat over her head. She also wore thick digging gloves on her hands, and wrapped round and over her shoulder was a satchel bag that almost seemed to be weighing her down a bit.

As she rode towards a terrain of rocks, and formations, "WHOA…!" she cried, and her horse slowed to a halt, "Easy, Rocky…"

Rocky, the horse neighed softly as the girl hopped down. "Good boy…" she said as she stroked Rocky's mane, and then she fed him a half a carrot from her bag, and then walked off to actually examine the rocks.

She reached into another pack that was strapped to Rocky's saddle, and took it with her. Inside were all kinds of tools, including a magnifying glass she had and a small pickaxe. She hacked away at some of the rocks and observed them closely. "Wow, cool…" she muttered. It looked as if from the many other rocks that were in her satchel-bag, this one was a new sample.

"This is a keeper…" she said with glee as she stuffed the samples in her bag, and also made sure to note her findings in a small notepad she had with her.

But, suddenly she heard the sound of growling up ahead. "Uh oh…" she heard that noise before; it was a cougar, or a mountain lion. She quickly packed away her things and climbed back on Rocky. "We got trouble boy…" she said. "Let's get out of here… YAH…!" Rocky kicked up hard and took off across the prairie, and not a moment too soon… for just as they had dashed off did a fierce cougar leap over the rocks and began to chase them…

The girl was afraid, but tried to stay brave as she and Rocky continued to gallop across the path, but the cougar didn't seem to want to give up. The girl hated to do this, but she realized she had no choice and threw some of the extra rocks she had gathered to try and scare it off. "Go on…!" she thundered, "Get out of here…!"

The cougar turned and ran the other way after it got hit by a stone, but suddenly the girl realized that she had accidentally thrown off her right glove. She stopped Rocky, and got off to fetch her glove.

She about to place it back on her hand, she stopped when she gazed down at her third finger. There as plain and as pretty as ever was a beautiful _engagement ring._ One that almost brought tears to the girl's eyes, and a knife to her heart…

She gently touched it and adjusted it on her finger. "Oh… if only…" she said very softly and sadly. The breezes gently blew her hat off her head, letting her long blonde hair drape down…

It was her; _Terra Markov…_ the school girl from Murakami-High in Jump-City, and the Fiancée… of the _deceased_ Garfield Logan…!

Rocky gently walked over to her and gently prodded her with his huge nose. Terra turned to face her beloved steed and rested her head on his letting the tears fall from her eyes. It had been two long years since she last saw Garfield before he died…

She never forgot the day when he gave her that ring…

…

"_Terra Markov… when we're old enough… will you marry me?"_

_Terra said nothing for a moment, but then she responded. "Yes…! Yes I will…!" and she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. The more romantic one they had ever shared._

_When the separated they made a promise, "After we graduate, and once we're eighteen at least, and we can work things out… It'll be just you and me, together."_

"_Forever…" she added to his words._

…

Two years, and Terra hadn't taken her ring off since, not even when she washed-up. Her heart belonged to Garfield… and she would always love him, dead, or alive. "I just wish you were here with me now…" she sniffled.

…

_**(Sad piano music)**_

A little ways west…

Garfield Logan, whom had officially turned nineteen, was walking down a dust road in the Prairies. The sun beam down on him that hot day, he wished he had bought himself a hat or something…

He had been walking a long way now, and it had been weeks since he had a job, or been in a town to buy food, and his supplies were running short. He stopped however and sat on a rock and began to write in a notepad he had with him…

…

_Four weeks, and five days since my last transformation… and I am still nowhere near to finding the cure I desperately seek to reverse the process, and regain a normal life._

_Yet I have come to the conclusion that being alone and isolated in the middle of nowhere seems to be the safest environment for me. There is no one around to make me angry and trigger the metamorphosis._

_Though it is rather lonely and heartbreaking for me to be out here like this, all alone, at least I am well assured that while I am alone, there is no one or nothing that I can harm should I transform again…_

_In the meantime, I must continue on my seemingly endless journey to find a cure._

…

He sighed heavily, and took a sip from his canteen of water, after which was completely empty. Then he got up and continued to press on down the lonely road, where there weren't any passing cars that he could hitch a ride with…

If he didn't find a town or at least a supply of drinking water soon, he probably wouldn't make it, but with two years of experience in being on the run, he was still able to press on.

Finally he could see a house on the prairie with a barn house near it. He was hoping maybe whoever lived there would be able to give him some help. He practically dashed towards the lands but then he stopped at the last twenty feet. "No way…?" he cried softly.

There was a wooden sign near the door that read: _"Terra Markov: Geologist-Assistant."_

"Terra…!" he peeped again.

So many visions of his romantic life began to flash in front of his eyes…

Like the day they had met in Murakami-High…

How they slowly took an interest in each other, and looked out for one another. This eventually turned to romance…

"_No… I don't have a boyfriend."_

"_Aw, come on… you're a—ahem, a pretty girl… you have to have a boyfriend."_

"_Heh, heh… I have never in all my life thought myself as pretty."_

_Garfield then grabbed her by the arm and positioned her in front of a mirror, and he pointed straight her reflection, "Pretty girl!"_

_Terra felt her cheeks turning red as she giggled, "You're crazy… you know that?"_

"_I know it… how'd you know it…?"_

And romance to turn into true love. Garfield smiled and his faced turned red a little…

He ever remembered the day he had proposed to her… that was when he started to feel bad. His little accident involving the beast brought on a lot of chaos and misery for him. If things had turned out differently… who knew what could've happened today.

He and Terra would've been happily married by now, and probably living together in this place… maybe, they'd even have kids too. This would even make his Foster mother, Rita a Foster Grandmother too…

…that is… if Rita were still alive!

Garfield couldn't believe this. The two most important women in the world to him; One of them was dead, and the other believed that _he_ was dead. Nothing would have made Garfield happy enough to let Terra know that he wasn't dead…

But realizing the great peril he'd be putting her in because of his problem, the risk was one he just couldn't take. He sighed heavily and gazed down at the ground completely dazing off.

Little did he realize that someone had rode up to the barn on Rocky, behind him away from the house.

Terra worked up the nerve to make it back to her place, and then she helped Rocky back into his stall in the barn. She really had collected quite a few samples on her morning ride, she lost a few while scaring off that cougar, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be resting well tonight…

She walked towards the house looking through her bag, but as she reached the gate, she notice someone was standing there by the wooden-sign. Terra gasped, and dropped her bag…

THUD!

The sound of the crash snapped Garfield out of his trance and he looked round, and he stood there transfixed at the young lady who was gazing back at him.

Terra almost couldn't breath, "Gar… Garfield…?"

Garfield blinked once, "Terra…!"

Terra held her ungloved hands to her mouth. Her eyes lit up like the sun and heart began to race a-hundred miles per second. "GARFIELD…!" and cried as she began to dash towards him.

Garfield then found himself dropping his own bag and dashing towards her as well, "TERRA…!"

They got closer, and close… CRASH!

Terra threw her arms around him as he picked her up and twirled her round and around. Then they kissed very deeply, and Terra rested her head on his shoulder, her tears stained his shirt. "You're alive!" she sobbed happily. "I thought you were gone forever…"

"Shh…" he whispered into her ear. "I'm here now Terra. I'm here."

They kissed deeply again, and didn't seem to want to separate.

…

Eventually, they did separate and of course Terra invited Garfield into her home. She treated him to some well needed food and a much needed bath. Garfield amazed that she had plumbing way out here…

Garfield almost left a ring in the tub when he got out, "Guess I was due for a rinse… huh?" he joked. Terra giggled and pecked his check. That's when he noticed she was still wearing the ring he had given her…

Judging from the slight expose of the tan-line round her finger, he could tell that she obviously never took it off ever.

As they sat down for a cup of tea, Terra had loads of questions to ask him. "Where have you been all this time…?"

Garfield explained he had been traveling the world, trying to find and rekindle himself after Rita died in the lab explosion… _he did not tell her the real reason though._

Terra knew that losing his Foster mother must've been harsh on Garfield, especially as he had already lost his parents once before.

She was just happy to have him back in her life again, she always had believed deep down that he was never killed in the explosion as his body was never found, but still… she always kept his spirit alive…

Garfield could tell by the way a large picture of him was sitting a wreath of fake-flowers over the mantle above the fireplace.

Garfield was really amazed how Terra had come to own this place, and she explained to him how after high-school, she went to college to study further in geology, and being out here like this was helping her gain the credits she needed.

She was the assistant of a fine Geologist, Dr_. Franklin Granite;_ Every now and then the good doctor would fly out and make an annual inspection on her findings and research. Garfield was also impressed by her notes and findings… having knowing quite a few things about geology himself…

…he was after all the former smartest kid in all Murakami High.

That's when Terra realized, "Say… you never graduated did you…?" she asked.

Garfield felt embarrassed to admit it, but it was true, he never had officially graduated from Murakami-High, even though he had the brains of a super-genius and probably could've been a great college-boy… because of what happened, he was nothing more than an ordinary High-School dropout…!

"There's… there's nothing I can do about that now." he said.

Terra didn't believe that, here he was with her… alive in the flesh. "Once we head to town and we straighten a few things out--"

"NO!" Garfield snapped at her. She winced, and he apologized for snapped, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell." he said, "But I ca_n't let_ people know that I'm alive."

This struck Terra as something really serious, "But… why?"

Garfield couldn't tell her the awful truth, "It's just… things are really complicated right now, Terra."

Terra assumed that this had something to do with him still being upset over the loss of Rita, or the fact that he had traveled around so much and a lot had happened to him. She sort of felt the same…

All this time she thought he was dead, and yet here he was, having tea with her, and it was no dream or illusion. This was a big shock for her as well.

She decided that he'd stay with her for the night, and they'd decide what to do in the morning. Garfield accepted, but he seemed to be really nervous about something, and it almost looked as though he wanted to decline her offer…

But he didn't…

Besides, they were miles and miles in the middle of nowhere, and Garfield had no clue of where to go to get to the nearest town. So he had no choice but to stay with his beloved. He just prayed dearly that nothing bad would happen…!

"What's the matter…?" Terra asked.

"Hmm…? Oh, it's… nothing." he answered,

Terra thought that sounded like a pretty big nothing, but Garfield got saved by the bell when the telephone rang. Terra answered it, and it was Dr. Granite with his message that he would come and visit Terra by sundown for his annual two day inspection.

Terra had no choice but to accept the offer, even though she knew this would probably put a strain on Garfield, but she assured him that she never once told the Doc about him. She hardly ever told anyone that she became engaged; since Garfield had supposedly died, talking about it pained her…

Garfield wasn't sure if she should have felt grateful or worried about Terra, but he could put a lot of it behind him. As he got up from his chair, he noticed a newspaper was clipped onto the refrigerator.

"Aw, man…" he cried, it was that story from two years ago, _"Beast Murders Two"_

His eyes narrowed in slight anger, _he had to be careful not to lose it here._ Terra noticed how he stared at it. "You feel the same don't you…?" she asked.

Garfield turned to face her. He knew he couldn't let her know the truth, so he played along. "The beast is innocent…" he said.

"What…?" Terra asked.

Garfield explained that he saw the creature on the night the lab exploded. He was on his way back to the lab after speaking with Jackie and Jillian since they were caught trespassing on private property.

Then… the lab exploded, and he knew that poor Rita was still inside, but he couldn't seem to get anywhere near those flames, but s he got to safety, he saw the creature burst thought the walls and carrying Rita with him; he was trying to save her.

"But it didn't seem to matter…" replied Garfield, "Rita died from her injuries anyway, and there was nothing that could've been done."

Terra placed her hand on his shoulder. "You loved her, and she loved you… like a real son." She told him, "And I think she at least died happily knowing that you both shared something special."

Garfield smiled at her, but he still wished Rita hadn't died. He and Terra a warm hug…

…

By sundown, the couple could hear the sound of a chopper coming in for a landing. It was indeed Dr. Granite, "Ahh… Terra…" he said in a polite English manner, "Good to see you again, my dear."

Terra shook the Doc's hand, and the man gazed at Garfield, "Ah, I see you have another guest with you."

Terra nodded, "This is Garfield…he uh… he studies in geology too." _She had to lie a little bit, and she told him nothing more about their romance…_

The men shook hands, "How do you do…?" said Granite

Just then, another man came out from the chopper, "Ahh… this is my environmental assistant, _Slade Wilson,_ "Tragically was born without a personality." according to Granite.

"Yes… quite…" Slade practically hissed.

Terra invited the two men into her house, where all four of them immediately began to observe Terra's latest research. "Ahh… interesting… Most interesting." chirped Granite. "I must say my dear; you certainly may be well onto something here."

Garfield couldn't help but ask what it was they were all searching for, and Granite answered that they were hunting for gems that were said to be found near the areas where Terra had been exploring. "These rock formations are the clues we need to help us locate them…"

Garfield raised an eyebrow, "Hold on… how can there be gemstones in this part of the world…?" he asked, "Geologists and Scientists have studied for years, and the stone and granite here aren't firm enough to even support a mine… let alone a gem or two."

Impressed with Garfield's knowledge, "Ah, correct dear chap…" he said, "However… my theory is different…"

He explained how it was possible gems could be discovered simply in the ground itself, not in ordinary rocks. "We must however be certain that if we locate the correct source of stone, particularly _kimberlite, or ramporite."_

"Kimberlite, or ramporite…?" asked Terra, "But those are rocks that normally contain diamonds."

"Correct…" hissed Slade, "But it has been studied that gem stones may also be found near where diamonds are found. We find the diamonds, we find the gems."

"Yes, yes of course... thank you Slade." Granite cut in, "Now then… I a trust everyone will get a goodnights rest. For tomorrow we shall set off for our two night's campout for our expedition."

"Expedition…?" Garfield asked.

Terra explained to him that she had four horses all together in the barn. "We should all go…" she said, "We should all go together. With all our knowledge on the subject we could really have impact."

Granite agreed wholeheartedly. "Then it is settled…" he said, "Well everyone, I suggest that we all tend to dinner and then turn in for the evening. We are going to have an early start tomorrow."

Garfield was in a way looking forward to it… but that part of him was as small as it could be compared to the rest of him that was thinking this was going to be a disaster…!

He was still thinking about it that hard as he lay in bed that night. He knew he had to get some sleep, but he prayed dearly that he wouldn't have a nightmare; one that would upset him that much.

It would be bad enough that someone could get hurt, but Terra… if she got hurt because of him he'd never forgive himself.

Something was even telling him just to leave the house and hit the trail, but his guilty conscience, not to mention his longing to be with Terra held him back. So he decided to stay, and he fell asleep.

During his sleep however… he did begin to have nightmares

Nightmares of his trauma when he was five years-old and the boat accident happened. The boat had turned over and burst into flames. Little Garfield was thrown clear, but his parents were inside and would die if he didn't get them out quickly… but he couldn't move the heavy boat.

…

Garfield began to moan softly in his sleep, and Terra who was passing by in the hallway could hear him, even with the door closed and locked from inside. She tapped slightly on the door. "Gar…?"

"You okay…?"

…

Now he was dreaming about the night of his first transformation. He was changing a flat tire in the rain, and really hurt his hand… _"AWOA… GAA-AAAH…!"_

Finally… it was those dreadful images of Garfield as himself and the Beast actually chasing him through the desert! Finally tripping over his feet Garfield found himself at the mercy of the raging spirit he had fought so long to control…

…

"AH!" he woke up feeling really angry and stressed.

_**SNAP!**_

"Oh! OH NO…!" he groaned.

…

Terra was practically pounding on the door, "Garfield…? Garfield!"

Lucky she always had a set of keys to the rooms of her own house and reached her nightdress pocket. She unlocked the door and when she walked in the room, "Gar-- WHAA--!"

There on the bed was a huge, hairy creature with sharp teeth, and big claws, and it seemed to be tangled in Garfield's rags. Terra also recognized the picture from the paper in the kitchen, and wasn't sure she could believe it… "The Beast…!" she cried.

The monster took one look at Terra and roared angrily. Terra was so frightened that she couldn't even scream, and what was worse… she assumed by the way the creature had shredded Garfield's clothing; it had snuck into the night and ate her beloved whole…!

The creature suddenly got this strange feeling over him as he gazed down at the frightened young-girl, and realized that he just couldn't hurt her, no matter throw angry he was. He also decided to get out of this place and fast, without making a mess, and at least the window wasn't too small for him to open wide and escape without smashing it into pieces.

He leapt right through it and began to dash off into the night. "Wait…!" Terra called. She dashed to the window, and called out into the night, "Wait…!" but the creature had already gone.

Terra just stood there with the cold breeze blowing past her thought he window. "Terra…" called a voice from behind. It was DR. Granite who had awoken from her screaming, "Terra, whatever are you doing…?" he asked. "You'll catch a cold if you stay there." He walked over and closed the window.

Slade, who looked just as dark and mysterious as ever wondered. "Whatever happened to Garfield…?" he asked in a near unconcerned tone.

Terra didn't answer, and said, "The creature…!"

"Beg your pardon…?" asked Granite.

…

The Beast had dashed all the way past the barn before he finally decided to rest by a rock. He held his head in exhaustion from having run so far so quickly, so much that his energy began to drain out… and he changed back into Garfield.

His head ached, and his eyes felt like there were on fire, but all of it quickly surpassed him replaced by the chills of the cold night in the open prairie, and he realized what had happened.

"Whoa! Boy is it cold…!" he cried, "I better get back to the house before I freeze."

…

Back at the house, there was still no sign of Garfield, but the two men found it very difficult to believe Terra's story about a huge beast in Garfield's room. They merely assumed that Terra was only dreaming…

Terra, however, thought otherwise. How else would it explain for Garfield's absence? Just then, there was a knock at the front-door. "Garfield…?" cried Terra, "What happened to you…?"

Garfield lied in saying that he stepped out for a breath of air, and he wandered a little too far and barely escaped a cougar with his life; this accounted for his clothes being shredded.

Granite and Slade took the bait, and so did Terra… but she was still a little unconvinced. For one thing, how did get outside when the door was locked the whole time? And he knew fully well that at nights on cold parries it was a cougar's territory…!

Still, Granite decided that everyone would dismiss the thought, "Now shall we all go back to sleep…?" and everyone did. Garfield didn't have anymore nightmares that night_, thank goodness…_

Slade, however, was still wide awake, seated at a desk and sharpening his tools. Particularly his pickaxe, he gently ran his finger across it… "Ahh… perfect." He hissed softly.

He then raised his arm up high and smacked the axe hard on one of his research books so as not to make any noise. Then he turned out the lights and went to bed.

_The moonlight shined through his window, and lit up his book, and the light illuminated a picture of Dr. Granite, and the pick when right though his heart._

_Was Slade planning something dreadful…?_

_**To Be Continued**__**…**_


	10. Part Two: Things Revealed

_**(Beast-Boy's Voice)**_

"_**Here are some scenes from the last exciting episode of "The Incredible Beast"**_

…

_**After two long years of being separated from each other by his supposed death; Garfield and his long lost Fiancée, and love of his life, Terra Markov were happily reunited. **_

_**Garfield does not inform Terra about the problem he has dwelling within him, nor do, but reluctantly agrees to stay with her.**_

_**Terra, studying to be a geologist; her superior, Dr. Granite, and his assistant Slade invite Garfield out with them on a gem hunting expedition. Unaware that it appears that Slade seems to be planning something dastardly.**_

…

**FINAL EPISODE**

**(Part two)**

The sun shone brightly that early morning, and the prairie went from cold to warm, to hot again. Everyone was well awake, and finished their breakfast. Then Terra helped everyone saddle the horses from the barn…

And it was a good thing Garfield had remembered his riding-skills from years ago at Summer Camps. All four of them, mounted and packed for the expedition were just standing at the start of the trail as Granite read the map.

Slade was feeling slightly grump as he had to drive a chuck-wagon filled with all the camping supplies, which meant he would be a little slower than all the others. He was also keeping a sharp eye on Granite at the head of the gang. "Just a little longer… then it will all be over." he muttered to himself.

Terra couldn't hear him, but she kept eyeing him with a look of concern in her eyes. "You okay Terra…?" Garfield asked.

Terra moved Rocky closer so she could whisper to him, "There's something about Slade…" she explained. "He's acting all strange, and secretive. It's as if he knows something we don't."

Garfield admitted he was feeling the same way. He didn't tell her though that he was secretly feeling uneasy about this trip… what if he got angry…? What IT happened…?

"What's the matter?" Terra asked.

Her Fiancée snapped out of it. "It's nothing…"

Just then, Granite signaled everyone, "Right then... listen up there." he said, "According to my calculations, the best sight to start looking for what we seek may lie well beyond those mountains. If we start off now we should be there just in time for camp assembly and a break for lunch before we start on the heavy work."

"Everybody set…?"

Terra and Garfield nodded, and so did Slade, "Right then… follow me. AH-HA…!" and he galloped away on his horse. Terra gazed at Garfield, "You ready…?" she asked playfully.

Garfield smiled at her, "Let's do this… HARGH…!" and both he and Terra took off after Granite, with Slade bringing up the rear.

It sure felt nice to be riding on the open prairies, and Garfield couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. He gazed over at Terra, and he couldn't help but sigh at how proud she looked riding Rocky like that.

Eventually they stopped the horses a couple of times to give them a little rest and by midday the team ended up at their destination. "Whoa…!" Granite yelled. "Right… here we are… everyone dismount."

Garfield and Terra dismounted their horses, and Slade got out from the wagon, and first thing done was Slade hammered a huge post into the ground with Garfield's help, and the horses were all tied safely to it so they wouldn't run away.

It was a nice quiet place near the mountain-trails where the minerals and formations were at their richest. Camp was set up. Slade and Granite would sleep in one tent, while Garfield and Terra would sleep in another.

After everything was set up, and lunch was eaten. It was time to begin research and exploration.

Granite showed the others the charts he had brought. "Now the nearest area we can sample a half a-mile hike from our camp." he said, "With the rock formations and the soil… we should have promising results."

Slade however was not looking forward to the fact that they had to walk. "Would it not be easy if we were to just take the horses…?" he asked.

The others all shook their heads, "I'm afraid that won't be possible." said Granite, "And who can tell me why…?"

Terra decided to answer, "Okay… I know this…" she muttered feeling nervous, but she took in a huge breath, "Because… the rock-formations and decaying form over the years around areas like this would cause the soil to sag. It will be strong enough to support our weight, but not the weight of the horses. Especially if we were riding them and our extra weight was added."

"Very good, Terra…" Granite said. "Yes... it will be much safe if we hike there on foot, but not so far as to abandon the campsite so that we cannot see it. After all, this is a country where Cougars and Mountain Lions are well found in packs."

Garfield interject with, "Perhaps… but it also proven that the packs only hunt at night, and the chances are only one or two will be out hunting in the daytime."

Granite was impressed, "Excellently said…" he complimented. Then he gave final instructions, and everyone geared-up and they were off. Garfield sure was deep in thought as they hiked along…

During his travels he had seen plenty of terrains like this; if he wasn't able to hitch a ride he would cut across fields, and sometimes sleep under trees with a sleeping bag he would have.

It really pained to realize how long he had been on the run…

Terra got the feeling, from the looks on her beloved's face, that there was something he wasn't telling her. Possibly something more than just the death of Rita, but she didn't have much a chance to ask as she couldn't stop hiking.

Her knapsacks and satchels sure felt heavy, but not as heavy as the ones Slade was carrying. He was carrying pretty much most of the really heavy stuff, while Granite himself wasn't carry very much at all but the map and compass.

Still he kept well to himself _"That old Git"_ would soon get what was coming to him. He rolled his eyes to gaze a small black back that he himself had brought along. Something of great interest seemed to strike him of the contents of the bag…

…

Soon, they arrived at the perfect sight near the foot of a small mountain, in of which the area was loaded with interesting rock formations, and soft soils. "Right then… you all know what to do?" Granite asked rhetorically, "Let's hop to it… we shall head back to camp at sundown."

With that settled, everyone got out their tools, and picked areas to begin exploring. Slade offered to head up the mountain for higher levels of study. Granite agreed, "I say old' chap… do be careful on that mountain." He warned him, "Any shock, or suddenly great-dislodgement of any of those formations will cause the entire mountain side to crash down upon us…"

Slade assured him he was well aware, and grabbed his gear before heading off. "That's exactly what I'm hoping for…" he muttered when he was out of sight.

All the rest of that day, Garfield and Terra were strolling along, studying the rock samples they chipped off, and documenting their findings for Granite to examine. The more samples they collected, which turned out to be incorrect, the closer they would be to finding._ Kimberlite or ramporite._

"Ahh… Satisfactory. Most satisfactory." Granite kept chirping. "You two certainly have collected a fine set of samples to last me ten universal educations. Well done."

Garfield and Terra smiled at each other, but then they noticed, "Where's Slade…?" Terra asked.

Granite looked up, "Strange. He hasn't returned yet…"

Everyone wondered what he could possibly be doing that long up on the mountain trail…

…

Slade was digging, bit not to search for anything of any sort, but he was in fact burying a few small items in the areas that he dug. Some of them were even beeping, and a soft flash of red lights could be seen through the wrapping.

Slade was sniggering wickedly as he buried the last one. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote control. The Green light was flashing, meaning the remote was working…

The yellow light would flash when it was armed…

But the last light, which was red… he couldn't wait for that one to shine. "Hmm, mm, mm…"

Suddenly he realized the sun was setting and he could actually see a signal flare from down below. It was Granite telling him to come down at once, as it was time to head back to camp.

Slade grumbled, but his anger began to fade when he realized what was going to happen real soon. "Sooner than they all think…"

…

Back at camp, a fire was burning bright as Granite was cooking up his world famous English-Chile for dinner, luckily, there were also some leftover cooked vegetables for Garfield. He was strictly a vegan. No exceptions… not even for a desperate bite.

It was a beautiful night; the moon was full, and the stars were shining like diamonds, but Terra, who was sitting by herself, was only interested in one diamond, and that was the one on the ring on her finger.

She just sat there, starring down at it, and playfully adjusting it. She could even feel herself slipping away into her deep thoughts; the same dream she would have every time she got into this mood…

If Garfield had never went away, she always dreamed that their promise to each other would be fulfilled…

…

_There she was all dressed a beautiful white gown, and peeking through the transparency of the long veil over her head, starring into Garfield's eyes._

_Then, she would gaze down at her finger where Garfield would be exchanging the engagement ring, for a golden ring; the one that finally sealed the deal… and he would take her as his wife._

_Then… he would raise her veil over her head… take her in his arms… their eyes would slowly close… their lips would be just centimeters away from contact--!_

_KAPOW!_

_The ground would explode, and Garfield would be blown into oblivion, "TERRAAA…!"_

_Terra was devastated… her whole dream had turned into a nightmare. "Garfield…? Garfield!" she cried, but he was gone… he had left her, again!_

_Then it got worse, as she saw IT; that huge creature that was wanted for murder and it looked as if it was coming for her next._

…

That was when she woke up, and shook herself awake. "Ooh…!"

"Penny for your thoughts…?" Garfield asked as he sat down beside her.

Terra gazed at him and smiled, "Oh, it's nothing…" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder, and he pecked the top of her head.

Granite could see them from way over by the fire, "My word…" he said "If I had known better I'd dare say those two have some sort of special arrangement."

Slade, rolled his eyes, "It certainly looked like it." he said, "It seems Terra harbors a deep affection for that man." And then he thought it would only make him sorrier to see two young lovers who would soon have all eternity…!

Terra and Garfield were still sitting by themselves away from the campsite; for their own personal alone time. They even shared a warm, romantic embrace, and Terra couldn't bare it anymore…

When they separated, she held Garfield's hands, "Marry me, Garfield!"

Garfield almost felt shocked to hear her say that, "W-W-What…?" he asked.

Terra rested her head on his chest. "Why not…?" she said. "I can't bear this anymore… I love you. I want to be with you…"

Garfield absolutely had no idea of what to say to her. Nothing would make him happier than make her his wife like he always dreamed, but… _what about the creature?_ Apart from it being dangerously out of his control still, he was still wanted for murder that couldn't be proven… he'd be dragging her into his dilemma.

What was he going to do? What could he do…?

"What is it…?" Terra asked. "What's the matter…?"

Garfield didn't even know how to answer her this time. "Well… it's just that-- well… I…"

"Garfield… what are you hiding from me?" Terra asked. "You've been keeping something from me ever since you came here."

Garfield was running out of excuses, and he was starting to think it would be best if he told her, but just as he was about to, Terra just let it be, "Never mind…" she simply said, "Just think about… okay…?" she pecked him on the cheek before turning in for the night.

Poor Garfield, his heart was all torn up. "Terra…" he whispered, "If only I could tell you the awful truth."

A while later… everyone had turned in for the night. The tents were strong, and the sleeping bags were warm and cozy. Granite was sound asleep in his shared tent with Slade, and so were Garfield and Terra in the tent opposite from that one.

Suddenly, Terra heard a noise, "Hmm…?" the sound of someone hitching up one of the horses. Terra got up and peeked outside just in time to see Slade taking off on Granite's horse.

"Slade…!" she called after him, but Slade had already galloped out of sight. Terra couldn't wake the others, there was no time. Luckily she was still dressed, and Rocky was still there. So she tacked up and perused him.

…

Garfield hadn't heard her leave however because he was dreaming again. No, it wasn't any nightmares this time…

…

He found himself in a misty meadow. The fog was so thick and bright you couldn't see pretty much anything. "Where am I…?" he asked particularly no one.

Suddenly and heavily light began to shine from above and there before his eyes. "Dude… no way."

Three familiar people, Garfield knew too well, but had long since been deceased, now stood before him. "Mom…? Dad…? Rita…?"

"_Hello, Garfield…"_ Rita said.

"_Hello, Son…"_ said Mrs. Logan.

"_Hello, my boy…"_ said Mr. Logan.

Garfield's eyes were filling with tear of happiness, "You're… you're here…!" he cried, "You're all really here."

He would have rushed right at them and hugged them all, but his mother warned him, _"We're only here in the dreams in your heart. We can't hug or touch you."_

Garfield felt his heart breaking again, but he had to be brave. "Why have you all come to me?" he asked.

They each explained to him in their own way how much he couldn't keep doing what he was doing to himself; Running away from his troubles, and torturing himself and Terra. _"Son… you must tell her the truth."_ said Mr. Logan.

Garfield shook his head nervously, "No…! No… I just can't."

"_You can, Garfield…"_ said Rita. _"Remember… you told me, and we were able to determine what had happened to you."_

Garfield tried to protest, but the parents wouldn't hear of it. They knew how much he loved Terra, and how they belonged together, no matter what the rest of the world thought.

"_Remember who you are…"_ said Rita. _"You love her, and you'd do anything to protect her, and the same would feel for the beast."_

Garfield realized that was true. His inner monster only seemed to attack villains, or hurt creatures that posed as threats. Maybe he would be able to tell her.

_Tell her that he was really a ferocious beast, driven by rage, and smashes up things?_

He tried to ask his loved ones more, but they were already starting to fade away. "Wait… don't go… not yet!"

His parents were waving at him, and Rita's voice was trailing off, saying over and over _"Remember… who you are…!"_

…

Finally… he woke up, and realized he was back in the tent. He hadn't lost his temper, thank goodness, but he was all torn up again. Should he tell Terra the truth… or not.

He turned to look over where his beloved was supposed to be sleeping, but, "Terra…?" she was gone. Garfield looked outside; two of the horses were missing.

It was dark, but not dark enough that he could see the horses' footprints in the ground. He looked in Granite's tent, the old-chap was fast asleep, but Slade was gone too. "I knew there was something I didn't like about that guy."

He now had another dilemma. He realized that Terra rode off into the prairie, late at night, where cougar and mountain lion packs marked as their territory for hunting, but was it wise to leave Granite all alone…?

He thought it over for a moment, and realized that Granite was an experienced hiker, and he obviously could take care of himself. So he tacked up his own horse, and took off into the night following the footprints. "Terra…!" he called. "TERRA…!"

…

Terra had been riding for a while now, but she seemed no closer to tracking down Slade. "Where could he have gone…?" she wondered.

Suddenly, Rocky stopped and cried in fear, nearly throwing Terra off his back, "Whoa… easy boy." She said as she struggled for control, but then she saw up ahead what spooked him, "AH…!" she gasped.

…Cougars and mountain-lions growling and roaring at the both of them. Terra's only option was to head the other way, "HI-YA…!" and the chase began.

At least a dozen of those fowl creatures were chasing her; across the prairie. Through the vegetation, bushes, and lone trees, but those ugly brutes just wouldn't give up.

…

At the same time, Garfield had been riding along his way too until he heard the sound of Terra screaming, "HELP…"

"Terra…?"

Garfield suddenly could see down the hill, the moonlight lit up the fields he could see her being chased by the cougars and mountain lions. "TERRA…!" he cried. He forced his horse to rush down the hill like a rocket. "I'm coming!"

Poor Rocky was determined to go as fast he could. He wouldn't let those creatures lay a finger on Terra, but suddenly… out of no where. Another Cougar pack leapt out from the darkness and spooked him.

He bucked and cried in fear and Terra finally fell off. "OH…!" she and Rocky were trapped by the many vicious creatures. Terra felt like this was the end.

"Terra…!" cried Garfield as he rode to her side, but suddenly, the cougars, and mountain lions scared his horse as well and he fell off. "Whoa…!" and landed with a huge thud "AAH…!"

"Garfield…!" Terra cried.

Then it got worse as a mountain lion grabbed Garfield's shoe in it's jaws. "OH!... YEOW…!" it was trying to eat him alive. "NO…!" Terra cried, but she and Rocky had their own problems to worry about as the creatures were ready to pounce her.

As for Garfield, "No… let go of me!" he roared.

_**SNAP!**_

His eyes began to glow, and he began to transform again. The mountain lion suddenly ran off scared when it realized what was going on as the beast emerged!

Terra screamed, as a cougar dashed at her ready to strike, but suddenly it got grabbed by the beast; who picked it up and ROARED at the fowl create so loudly… that the cougar actually died of fear.

Terra couldn't believe it. She was never dreaming. There really was a huge beast, and it had just saved her. The creature threw the dead animal away, and then gazed down at Terra.

Then… it gazed over at the many mountain lions and cougars left. Those creeps looked like they wanted a fight. BOOM! The creature lunged right at them…

Punching the cougars with its huge fists, and scarring the mountain lions off with his fowl ROARING!

Terra couldn't believe her eyes.

The creature was badly outnumbered, and got tackled, scratched, and bitten many times, in many areas, but he still fought them off… punching, kicking, biting, and roaring right back. Finally, half the pack was killed, and the rest just ran away.

The creature seemed exhausted. He had bites, and scratches all over his huge body, but it looked as if he'd be okay.

Terra cautiously approached the creature, trying to show him she didn't mean any harm. The creature looked deep into her eyes, and she looked into his huge green eyes. "You saved my life." she pepped.

The creature grunted softly as if he were confused, and then slowly raised his huge hand, and gently creased her face. Terra held up her hand and place it over the creature's hand. The creature wasn't sure what this was, but he sort of liked it…

That's when the metamorphosis began to drain out again. Terra watched in the most utter amazement and shock as the creature began to shrink down and vanish… and, "No…?" she cried softly.

Garfield rubbed his eyes, and held his head as he swayed back and forth. His head ached, but his injuries had all healed, much to Terra's amazement. When Garfield came too, "Terra…?"

He took one look at her wide-eyed, nervous expression, as well as he was wearing only his shredded shirt and pants now. "Did… did you... see--?"

Terra nodded nervously.

Garfield knew he was busted now, but he was also shivering in the coldness of the prairie at night. "Come on… we better get back to camp." she said, "I don't want you catching a cold."

Luckily their horses hadn't run away, and so they were off. No more of the wild animals bothered them, and they were going to have a safe journey…

…

While at camp, Granite was no longer in his tent, but in fact, he was tied up, and being mounted onto Slade's horse.

Terra never caught up with the, now classified, villain, and he was now taking Granite hostage. "Don't worry old fool… I won't kill you… yet." He hissed at the bounded, gagged geologist. Then he mounted his horse and they both took off into the night straight towards the mountains, near the very ones that Slade had been working at…!

_**To Be Continued**__**…**_


	11. Part Three: Beauty and her Beast

_**(Beast-Boy's voice)**_

"_**Here are some scenes from the last exciting episode of "The Incredible Beast"**_

…

_**Dr. Granite, Terra, and Garfield had set out on the excavation expedition, unaware that Granite's assistant Slade was planning a trap for the three heroes.**_

_**Meanwhile, Terra re-proposes marriage to Garfield, and asks him to think about it, which suddenly leads to chasing Slade down the Prairie. Terra gets attacked by Mountain lions and Cougars, and Garfield rushes to her rescue where she witnesses his metamorphosis into the beast.**_

_**Upon their return to camp, they are too lat to even realize that Slade had kidnapped Granite and carrying him off as hostage.**_

…

**FINAL EPISODE**

**(Part Three)**

Terra and Garfield returned to camp, Terra started up another fire, and Garfield got on a fresh set of clothes. They both shared a pot of hot cocoa, "Ahh…" Garfield sighed, "That's much better."

He noticed that Terra was still starring at him very awkwardly. She was not only still shocked from what she saw when he had transformed before her eyes, but all those injuries he had had nearly healed entirely.

"Garfield… what was that?" she asked. "What was that… thing?"

Garfield knew he wouldn't be able to lie his way out of it this time, and he did think about what he saw in his dream about his parents telling him, _"Remember, who you are…"_

"Garfield, please…" Terra nearly begged, "Tell me the truth."

Garfield sighed, "You win… I'll tell you." He promised.

…

He explained to her of how two years ago when he and Rita were researching how to tap into the super-human strengths that people could summon up in times of peril, they had discovered that high levels of gamma rays caused by sunspots within the DNA chromosomes were the cause.

Garfield also determined that the reason he couldn't summon up the strength to save his parents when they died in the boat was because his accident occurred in an area with the least sunspot activity.

He also determined that the gamma-levels of his own DNA were low, very low. He wouldn't had been able to summon forth the strength in any case.

…

"So… What did you do after that?" Terra asked.

Garfield was silent for a moment, as remembering what he did was really a kick in the pants for him. _If only he hadn't done it…_

"I… I wanted to test out my theory and try to increase the levels within my body." he said, "So I--" he paused again, "I bombarded myself with gamma-radiation."

Terra dropped her cup, "You did what…?"

Garfield nodded and he continued to explain everything…

…

"_**RE-CAP/ INTRO"**_

_Garfield Logan…_

_Boy Genius/Scientific assistant; Searching for a way to tap into the hidden strengths that all humans have…_

_Then an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry._

…

He explained how later than evening he had a flat tire in a thunder-storm, and was really getting frustrated as he tried to change it. In his haste he had injured his hand… _"AOW… AAA-AAAH…!"_

…

_And now when Garfield Logan grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs!_

…

_**SNAP!**_

First, his eyes would begin to glow as he felt the anger boiling up inside of him. Then he would find himself slipping away as he slowly began to transform into this fierce werewolf-like creature!

"_**THE INCREDIBLE BEAST"**_

…

Terra held her heart in the uttermost shock and horror. "Oh, Garfield!" she cried.

Garfield nodded shamefully, and continued to explain that he had no awareness of what went, until after he changed back with no memory of anything that happened while the beast was out.

But what he did know…

…

_The creature is driven by rage, and perused by the daughters of investigative reporters._

…

"Jackie and Jillian…?" Terra couldn't believe it.

Garfield continued to explain that those two and their fathers had been following him practically everywhere.

…

"_Girls, please… don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."_

…

Garfield explained how Rita was the only other person to know, and actually determine what had happened to him, but as they tried to experiment and figure a way to either reverse the process or control the metamorphosis…

The lab blew up, and Rita died.

…

_An accidental explosion too the life of a fellow scientist and supposedly Garfield Logan as well…_

_The reporters and their daughters believe the creature was responsible._

"_We gave the description to all the law enforcement agencies. They've got a warrant for murder out on him."_

_A murder which Garfield Logan can never prove he or the creature didn't commit._

…

Terra was livid that Jackie and Jillian would think up something like that. "Murder…? You…? I don't believe it." she snapped, "But wait… why didn't you do anything about that?"

Garfield explained that he was too ashamed to come forth. It wasn't just the fact that he was wanted for murder, but the fact that the creature was so dangerous, he couldn't risk it…

It would mean putting more people in danger. So just after the funeral he visited both Rita's grave, and his own.

…

"_**Garfield Mark Logan"**_

"_**Rita Farr Dayton"**_

_Garfield Logan is believed to be dead… _

_And he must let the world think that he IS dead until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him._

…

Terra could finally see why he was acting so strange, and why he was hesitant to want to marry her… he was afraid of hurting her.

Garfield continued to explain that after he was presumed dead, and the creature wanted for murder… he was forced to go into hiding while trying to find a cure for his condition. Endlessly drifting from place to place, assuming different identities and odd jobs to support himself and sometimes to enable his research.

But with Jackie, Jillian,a nd their reporter fathers always chanig him down to get the scoop on the creature, whom they believed got away with a double-murder…

Even though the Beast is innocent, and very often actuall helped people who were in danger, and changed thei rlives for the better…

Nonetheless, Garfield was always force to flee, scared that publicity over the Beast's 'rampages' will eventually bring unwanted scrutiny of him from the local authorities and/other girls and their dads.

_**(Sad Piano music)**_

All his adventures ended with Garfield hitch-hiking down some outbound highway or road, with a sense of hopelessness running through his mind and heart: the quest of a frightened, lonely young-man desperate to one day find the cure that will bring him peace, an end to his endless running, and the ability to reclaim a normal life.

"_The creature is wanted for murder; A murder that I can't prove that IT nor I didn't commit. You'd be harboring and aiding a fugitive."_

"_Besides… I have no control over that thing when it breaks out. It even happens when I dream. Would you really want me to stay here, transform and then smash everything up all the time…?"_

"_I have to keep on moving until I can find a cure that will make sure that it never happens again, or someone could get hurt."_

…

Garfield sighed and hung his head in shame, "Not a day went by that I didn't think back to you." he said to Terra, "I can only imagine what I must've put you through, but I didn't have any other choice."

Terra was speechless. She had absolutely no idea of what to say. It was as if Garfield was afraid of his own self, or what he could do, but she did remember that the creature did fight off the wild beasts to protect her.

"And that night… when I saw you in the bedroom… you didn't even touch Me." she said. "You just gazed at me strangely and then left."

Garfield nodded and told her that part of his discovery was that the creature seemed to only show hatred and rage towards villains, things of threat, or whenever he himself was in danger. "But… I just don't feel it's any safer. Until I'm sure that I have absolute control of the situation."

Terra put her hand over his. "Garfield…" she said, "At least you do know some things about it, so at least you know what the creature is after. That's sort of controlling it."

Garfield was still not convinced. He didn't want to be like this. True the creature had pulled through for him in times of danger, and helped save all the people he met on his journey… but the fact was it was dangerous, and it still hurt people, not to mention made a terrible mess of the things it smashed.

"I don't know…" he said, "I just do--" he stopped when he gazed over at Granite's tent. Terra realized it too, the flap was wide open. Granite never slept in tents left open. That was cold, and uncomfortable, not to mention the animals could get in.

They could even see foot prints going in and out of the tent, and Granite was nowhere to be seen. His whole tent was a mess, and the bed was tipped over. "Hey… look at this." Terra said as she picked up a piece of paper. "It's a note…"

Garfield took it from her to look at it closely…

"_Gone to the mountain-site WITH the old-man…"_

"_Slade"_

Garfield angrily crumpled the note up and slammed it hard on the ground. "Granite...! I shouldn't have left him alone!"

Terra was confused, "What would Slade want with Granite…?" she wondered.

There was only one way to find out, and so they mounted their horses again, and rode off towards the mountain.

…

Granite was tied up in more ropes around a narrow, tall, rock ten of yards up on the slope. Still gagged too...

Terra and Garfield rode up to the base near the trail. "Look… there he is…"

Before they could rush in to try and save him, Slade leapt out from behind a rock, right in their way. "Going somewhere…?" he hissed.

"You…!" Terra growled.

"I…" mocked Slade.

Garfield growled angrily, but then he realized he had to keep it cool. "Why have you done this…?" he demanded to know. "What do you want…?"

Slade explained that there were no gems, or diamonds anywhere in this terrain. "Didn't you say yourself that it was proven near impossible, Garfield…?" he hissed.

"So, you lied…?" Terra asked. "You made this whole story up…?"

Slade nodded, and continued to explain that he did it for revenge against Granite. "I admit it. I hate you old-man!" he sneered up at his hostage on the mountain. "His rotten, sensibility passed me up the opportunities of no less than five lifetimes."

Slade had always researched and found locations where many great gems and treasures could be found within the rock-formations, but Granite would never hear of it. It was always…

"_I am strictly a geologist. Not a treasure hunter."_

"_I will hear nothing more of it."_

Time after time, Slade missed out on the chances to make fortunes beyond his dreams, and then other people found it, and it was all because of Granite. "Well finally… the tables are about to turn. The old man is going pay!"

Terra and Garfield were looking as if they were trying to rush him. "I wouldn't do that…!" Slade warned them, and explained that what he had been doing on the mountain, further up ways, was planting explosives.

He held the remote control in his hand, "One little press of a button and an instant avalanche there shall be."

Granite was bound directly on the mountains trail. If an avalanche would start, then he'd get buried alive. Slade was planning to head back to Granite's lab and take over its operations. Then he'd have all the fame and glory while the old man would be nothing but a frail drifter.

_What nobody realized, was that frail old drifter was slipping out from his ropes…_

Terra and Garfield had no idea of what they were going to do. "We have to try and get that remote away form him." Garfield whispered. "Be very careful…"

He was devising a plan, as he loosened his shoe with his foot… unnoticed by Slade as he was distracted feeling around his pockets for something… _and Granite was still breaking free._

Garfield finally got his shoe where he wanted it, and nodded at Terra. "Hey Slade…!" he called. Slade looked up, "THINK FAST…!" and he kicked his feet up causing his shoe to fly off his foot and BASH Slade hard in the arm. "AH…!"

The remote went flying out of his hand, and before Slade could go after it, Garfield lunged at him hold him off in a struggle. "Terra…! Get the remote!"

Terra nodded and began to run after it, "No…!" Slade growled, but he couldn't break free from Garfield's struggle in time to stop Terra from getting the remote and SMASHING it with her foot.

"Way to go, Terra!"

Slade then angrily pushed Garfield down. He looked as though he was going to explode like a volcano, but suddenly he sniggered wickedly. "Clever plan…" he complimented, and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a spare remote, "But not good enough!"

Terra and Garfield gasped, and before they could react, Slade hit the switch, and the bombs exploded. Terra and Garfield were knocked off their feet by the rumbling of the explosion.

Then, rocks and boulders of gigantic sizes began to roll down the mountain. "AVALANCHE…!" screamed Terra!

Their horses were spooked and ran away to safety, but Garfield and Terra found it hard to run and escape the fast falling rocks. Terra even tried to run a little too fast and fell down. "AAH…!"

"TERRA…!" cried Garfield.

Terra fell off her feet, and her feet got caught by some fallen rocks. She couldn't get out… and worse, a huge boulder was slowly, yet surly rolling towards her. It would crush her like a grape. "HELP…! I'M STUCK…!" she screamed.

Garfield dashed towards her. "I'm coming…!" he cried, and he tried to pull away the rocks that held her foot down, but they wouldn't budge; too heavy! "Come on…!" Garfield roared. "Come on, MOVE…!"

The larger boulder was still coming, and it would flatten them both. "NO…!" Garfield roared.

_**SNAP!**_

It happened again…! His eyes were glowing, and his clothes were ripping as he changed into the beast right before Terra's eyes. "Garfield…!"

The creature growled and roared like crazy, and lifted those huge rocks away from Terra's feet. Then he scooped her up in his huge arms and carried her out of the way, just as the boulder squashed the area…

Slade on the other hand, who hadn't seen what was going on, was hastily trying to make a get away on foot to where his horse was safely at, but "Surprised to see me…?" Granite asked.

Slade was outraged and confused, "You survived? How…?"

Granite explained that as a boy-scout he was a master at ropes and knots. "That's why I prefer wisdom over worthlessness any time!"

Before Slade knew it, he was bound and gagged. He was now the hostage.

…

The beast kept a watchful eye over Terra, keeping her safe from the boulders as the avalanche continued to fall from the mountain. Finally, the rocks stopped falling, and the whole area was a big mess.

Terra couldn't believe that what just happened. As for the creature, he looked exhausted. This caused him to change back into Garfield, "Oh…!" he groaned. "What hit me?"

Terra smiled at him, and they realized that they were alone together. Despite the fact hi head hurt, and they were just sitting amongst a pile of fallen debris, who cared?

They embraced each other warmly and lost themselves in each other's kisses.

…

After a while, everyone made it safely back to camp, and Granite who still had no idea of the creature, was pleased to inform them that Slade would no longer do any harm. Especially seeing as how he was tied up in one of the tents…

"I can't help but thank the both of you kindly for biding me that time I needed." He said, "Were not for it, I'd be dead by now."

Terra and Garfield were grateful that he survived. Now it was simply a matter of getting everyone and everything back to Terra's cottage, and then it was time for Granite to be well on his way.

Slade needed to be taken to the proper authorities at once. He did however ensure Terra would get a big promotion and top marks for her bravery and courage, and Garfield would receive a good deal of reward as well.

"Thanks… but no thanks." he said, and then he held his Fiancées hand and looked deep into her eyes. "I have all the reward I need right here."

Terra blushed, and turned away, and Granite could tell that things were only going to get interesting between them both. "Well, the best of luck to both of you…" he said as he started the chopper-motors. "Cheerio…!"

Garfield and Terra backed away as the chopper flew up, up, up, and then vanished into the pre-dawn skies. The sun was just beginning to rise. It was so beautiful the way the light would slowly bath the prairie warming it up.

Then both Garfield, and Terra yawned, realizing that they had been up for most of he night. "We better get some sleep…" he said, "We have a lot of planning to do."

"Planning…?" Terra asked, "For what…?"

Garfield smiled at her, "What do you mean? We can't get married without planning the wedding first can we…?"

Terra gasped softly. Her heart began to race, and suddenly she dashed at Garfield and kissed him hard.

…

Garfield agreed it was best that he stayed with Terra, as she seemed to be able to tame the Beast. Eventually they married, and lived for a while longer in Terra's cottage until she got promoted and moved to a better city where they settled down to live a peaceful, yet unusual life.

Garfield Logan still had the Beast dwelling within him, but he, and his new wife Terra, who was also soon to be the mother of his child… did not dare tell anyone.

As for Jackie, Jillian, and their fathers…

They never would stop believing that the creature didn't kill Rita, and they vowed to keep searching for him until they found it, and captured it; though it just be a waste of their time.


	12. Epilouge: He'll be just fine

**EPILOUGE**

It was nighttime… and it finally stopped raining outside, but all the other Titans were just sitting the lounge starring at the screen, into Beast-Boy's bedroom.

"Ya' think he's sick…?" Cyborg asked.

"He has to be…" said Raven "He's so quiet in there."

Ever since late morning, Beast-Boy had been in his room all day long, going off on that typewriter. Terra and Starfire were the most worried. Terra had never seen him so concentrated at anything since their days in high school…

Starfire, however… "I fear that some evil force his posed our friend." she cried, "Forcing him to do work of ill-fortune and eventually turn him against us…?"

Robin calmed his wife down, "Actually Star… he's just wiring as story."

"Perhaps we should consider a diagnostic procedure for his condition?" Copy-Cat suggested.

…

Beast-Boy was just finishing up the very last page of his story. "Dude… I actually did it…" he said to himself. He amazed that he written a story that large in only one day.

It just went to show what you could do if you really worked at it. Now that he was finished, and the last page did put him in a sort of mood. He left his room, into he lounge…

The others quickly shut off the monitor and played it dumb, going back to their own activities. Beast-Boy walked into the lounge, and gave his legs and arms a well needed stretch. "Ahh…"

And then he marched right over to Terra, "Beast-Boy…?" his wife asked, but before she knew it, he had dipped her back and kissed her passionately. Much to the other Titans confusion…

"How about a little trip to the love nest?" Beast-Boy whispered into Terra's ear. Terra smiled cheekily, and let her husband scoop her up in his arms and carry her to his bed room where he and Terra rocked the night…

The other Titans could tell, _"Naah…!"_

Beast-Boy was going to be just fine.


End file.
